


Break the distance

by Yachan85



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachan85/pseuds/Yachan85
Summary: Scrooge McDuck era un papero che per anni aveva contato solo su stesso e si era isolato nel suo mondo dorato, fino a quel fatidico incontro con un giovane marinaio.Non poteva ancora sapere che quel giorno avrebbe cambiato la vita.- Accordo fatto... il tuo nome?- ... per lei solo "Don".





	1. Atto I

**Author's Note:**

> Una precisione prima di iniziare a leggere: la storia era nata come un insieme di appunti sulla trama. Non era mia intenzione di scrivere una vera e propria fanfiction su questa idea, volevo solo condividerla con altri fans. Ma poi iniziando a buttare qualche riga, mi è venuta fuori una sorta di racconto. Avrei voluto lasciarla così, cercando di essere il più sintetica possibile, però in certe scene non potevo evitare di scrivere i dialoghi ed essere più specifica.  
> Ed è così che una semplice bozza di una storia, è diventata qualcosa di simile a una fanfiction lunga pagine e pagine. Dico "simile" perché noterete nella storia che passerò dal racconto a scene piene di dialoghi per poi tornare al racconto.  
> Premetto che non era mia intenzione, e non lo è ancora, scrivere una completa fic su questa idea perché sto scrivendo altre storie, quindi ho preferito lasciarla così, come un insieme di abbozzi di idee.  
> Quindi non sorprendetevi se in qualche parte andrò molto sul riassuntivo o se troverete diversi errori sui tempi dei verbi.  
> Per quanto riguarda i personaggi, ho considerato un misto tra la versione dei fumetti europei e quello di Ducktales recente, perciò troverete tratti di personalità di entrambe le parti. In quanto ai cattivi mi sono basata sulla versione di Ducktales dei Beagle Boys e quella del fumetto italiano e americano per Flintheart (a mio parere la versione Ducktales toglie tutto il fascino del perfido e spregevole che si legge nei fumetti).  
> Avviso inoltre che la storia ha tratti malinconici e angusti, forse un po' depressivi in alcune parti toccando temi un po' delicati ma senza andare troppo sul dark.  
> Buona lettura!

 

If I had a chance  
I'd take it faster than a heartbeat  
If I caught a glance,  
I'd run to you like nobody was watching  
But it's so hard to get to you  
Cause when you see the sun, I see the moon

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

I know it's hard,  
For everyone to understand it  
But you're in my heart,  
Even though it feels like we got stranded  
And I wish I could get to you  
See you face to face  
Without a screen cutting through

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

 

 

 

**Atto I**

 

Un papero con basette e palandrana rossa si aggira lungo il molo guardandosi in giro con agitazione. Il papero in questione è Scrooge, famoso nel mondo degli affari per essere un papero che riesce sempre a ottenere quello che vuole.

Scrooge sta cercando un imbarcazione che lo porti alla sua prossima destinazione. Peccato che la maggior parte delle navi attraccate siano impegnate con dei trasporti e altri richiedano un esorbitante- secondo Scrooge- pagamento. Inoltre al solo menzionare il nome del luogo dove è diretto, fa scappare anche i pochi interessati. Quindi si ritrova a dover camminare avanti e indietro sul molo alla ricerca di una soluzione, gli basterebbe anche solo una barca sgangherata da prendere in affitto pur di muoversi da lì.

Borbottando tra sé e sé di come le persone siano diventate dei fifoni, infine individua una piccola nave solitaria attraccata al porto, che rispetto alle altre imbarcazioni non è impegnata con delle merci da caricare o scaricare. Il papero si precipita lì e senza farsi problemi salta sul ponte della prua, dopodiché si mette a impartire ordini in direzione della cabina da cui presuppone ci sia dentro il capitano e il suo aiutante.

  * Accendete i motori! Non ho tempo da perdere!




Scrooge vuole partire al più presto e dichiara a voce alta di volerlo assumere come suo navigante ufficiale. Ma dalla cabina, il cui il vetro colpito dai raggi di sole non permette di vedere dentro ad eccezione di un ombra, non esce parola. Perplesso il papero fissa il vetro della cabina, iniziando a borbottare sulla mancanza di professionalità nei confronti di un cliente pagante e della lentezza nel mettere in funzione il motore. Per lui ogni minuto sprecato è un guadagno perso.

Nel giro di qualche minuto il motore si accende e con gran sollievo di Scrooge la nave inizia a staccarsi dal molo. Scrooge quindi si dirige alla cabina per parlare con il capitano e accordarsi sul percorso da intraprendere, ma prima che possa raggiungerlo una figura esce dalla cabina. È un giovane papero con indosso una semplice divisa da marinaio di color azzurro e bottoni gialli.

I loro sguardi si incrociano per qualche secondo, secondi nel quale il giovanotto lo fissa con uno sguardo tra lo scocciato, un misto di rancore e un altro sentimento difficile da definire. Scrooge invece rimane scosso da una strana sensazione familiare che gli percuote le piume, ma decide in fretta di non prestarci caso e cerca di dialogare con il giovane marinaio, chiedendo di poter comunicare con il capitano della nave.

Per dei lunghi minuti il marinaio continua a fissare in silenzio Scrooge con le braccia conserte e un espressione poco amichevole.

  * Sono l'unico capitano in questa nave- dichiara finalmente a un Scrooge sorpreso che lo vede troppo giovane e inesperto per quel ruolo- E no, non sono interessato alla sua proposta- anticipa prima che l'altro riformuli la domanda.




Il giovane papero fa per voltarsi e tornare in cabina, ma Scrooge non è un papero che si arrende facilmente.

  * Aspetta!- non vuole perdere l'occasione e decide di sfruttare a suo favore il titolo di miliardario come pretesto per convincerlo- Ragazzo, tu non sai chi sono io... !- s'impunta mettendosi ben dritto, ma non riesce a terminare la frase che il marinaio lo precede.



  * … lo so, lei è Scrooge McDuck.

  * Come... come lo sai?

  * Come so che è il famoso miliardario di Duckburg?- alza gli occhi al cielo- Dovrei proprio vivere su un isola deserta per non conoscere lei e il suo impero finanziario.




Il marinaio non è per niente impressionato dalla presenza di Scrooge, tanto meno desideroso di eseguire gli ordini di un eccentrico ricco. Anzi, è evidente dal suo sguardo infastidito e diffidente che preferirebbe scaricarlo subito piuttosto di averlo sulla sua nave.

Scrooge però continua a insistere, quasi inscenando un finto pianto per convincerlo.

Il giovane papero sembra irremovibile davanti a quella scenetta e si penta di averlo caricato, però ricordando com'era disperato sul molo e sicuro che non troverebbe nessun altro così pazzo ad aiutarlo, decide di fare un eccezione.

  * A condizione che una volta arrivati a destinazione, la lascerò lì. Dovrà cercarsi un'altra imbarcazione.




A Scrooge poteva bastare come accordo visto che era un papero che se l'era sempre cavata da solo nelle sue avventure.

  * Accordo fatto...- dichiara Scrooge allungando la mano come per stringergliela-... il tuo nome?




Il marinaio fissa la mano del cliente ma anziché stringergliela gli dà le spalle e fa per rientrare nella sala comandi.

  * … per lei solo “Don”- dichiara poco prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle e lasciando Scrooge ancora nella sua posizione e alquanto irritato dal comportamento del giovanotto.




In altre occasioni avrebbe preteso rispetto da un giovanotto, ma la situazione richiedeva di sopportare la maleducazione del marinaio.

Iniziò così il viaggio dei due paperi verso un isola temuta dai marinai per le numerose superstizioni ma allo stesso tempo ricca di un prezioso materiale.

Per raggiungerlo ci vogliono quasi due o tre giorni. Lungo il tragitto il marinaio si dedica alle sue faccende e alla manutenzione della nave, evitando il più possibile il contatto o di rivolgere la parola a Scrooge. Altrettanto il ricco papero si rinchiude nella stanzetta a lui concessa per poter continuare in segreto le sue ricerche. Ricerche che tra l'altro non vuole condividere con altri. È un papero abituato a starsene da solo e diffidare degli estranei, soprattutto se c'è in gioco qualcosa di prezioso come l'oro. Eppure non può fare a meno di sbirciare ogni tanto i movimenti del giovane papero.

È la prima volta che si vedono, eppure non si sa spiegare l'atteggiamento ostile nei suoi confronti. È come se provasse rancore per qualcosa che non aveva ancora fatto.

Don si occupava anche della dispensa e di cucinare anche per Scrooge, seppure in malavoglia, sorprendendolo con la sua cucina semplice ma gustosa.

  * Te la sai cavare in cucina- commentò Scrooge in uno dei tanti intenti di fare conversazione- Ammetto che alla tua età non sapevo cucinare così. I dolci poi, sono deliziosi. L'hai presa da qualche libro? Hai la ricetta?




Don rimase in silenzio come al suo solito, ma anziché guardarlo scocciato come al solito, si limitò a fissare i fornelletti della sua piccola cucina.

  * … mia nonna. È sua la ricetta di questi dolci- Scrooge alzò lo sguardo dal piatto per osservare il giovane, gli occhi di lui sembrano quasi lucidi- Da bambino la osservavo cucinare e talvolta l'aiutavo. È lei che mi ha insegnato.

  * Deve essere stata una brava insegnante- commentò con gentilezza intuendo nella voce del papero dell'affetto per la parente. Era la prima volta che accennava a qualcosa di personale.

  * Lo è stata- concordò lui, per poi distogliere lo sguardo dai fornelletti. Si alzò in piedi e raccolse le posate per portarle al lavandino.




Il suo sguardo era tornato serio e comportandosi come se non avesse appena condiviso un ricordo, gli voltò le spalle per lavare i piatti.

Scrooge, seppur l'altro continui a non dirigergli la parola se non per questioni inerenti al tragitto, non può fare a meno di continuare a osservarlo, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse un papero così giovane su una nave e da quanto navighi in mare aperto. Quanti anni aveva? Forse non era neanche maggiorenne. Poteva un giovane come lui andarsene in giro così? Non era semplice vivere su una nave con tutti i pericoli e responsabilità che comportava, eppure il giovanotto si destreggiava come un esperto.

Quando finalmente arrivarono all'isola, Scrooge scese d'un balzo dalla nave e si precipitò verso il suo famigerato tesoro, lasciandosi alle spalle l'imbarcazione che sarebbe tornata indietro senza di lui.

Con in mano la mappa che aveva tracciato in precedenza, percorse un sentiero non privo di ostacoli e trappole, che però lui superò facilmente grazie alla sua esperienza. Ma questa sua sicurezza gli fece sopravvalutare la pericolosità del posto e finì per cadere in una trappola che lo portò a precipitare verso dei spuntoni avvelenati. Nell'attimo che comprese di essere stato un incosciente a non aver prestato abbastanza attenzione, una mano lo afferrò al volo salvandolo da morte certa. Si trattava di Don che con fatica lo rialzò. Scrooge si sorprese di vederlo lì, erano rimasti d'accordo che se ne sarebbe andato via e quindi lo guardò diffidente una volta uscito dalla trappola.

  * Me ne stavo andando- spiegò il giovane papero affaticato- Ma ho pensato che avrebbe potuto cacciarsi in qualche guaio. E infatti, è così.




Ma a Scrooge non convinse la spiegazione. Nessuno fa mai qualcosa se non per ottenere qualcosa, e sicuramente Don doveva aver scoperto che lui era sulle tracce di un tesoro. Certamente lo stava pedinando di nascosto, lo aveva salvato solo per conquistare la sua fiducia e farsi indicare la strada. L'esperienza di cercatore d'oro gli aveva insegnato che doveva aspettarsi tiri mancini anche dalle persone più sprovvedute o che si fingevano altruisti, quindi senza ringraziare rifiutò l'aiuto di Don e proseguì da solo.

Don si offese per le accuse nei suoi confronti e fece per tornarsene alla nave, ma all'ultimo si accorse di un'altra trappola ben nascosta che minacciava dall'alto un distratto Scrooge che fissava una mappa. Con un balzo veloce, quasi istintivo, si precipitò dal papero e lo spinse di lato prima che un masso cadesse a terra nel punto dove un istante prima sostava Scrooge. Il papero miliardario era frastornato dall'accaduto e nuovamente sorpreso dall'azione del marinaio che giaceva a terra vicino a lui.

  * Non tutti hanno doppi fini, signor Scrooge! E neppure siamo tutti interessati alla ricchezza monetaria!- lo rimproverò Don continuando a borbottare sulla sua incoscienza e poca fiducia nel prossimo.




Scrooge non sa cosa pensare del giovane papero, perché l'aveva fatto? Non era per lui un estraneo? Non riesce neanche a scrutare in lui della cattiveria o falsità, ma per la prima volta da quando era un giovanotto provò a lasciare da parte i vecchi pregiudizi e fidarsi del prossimo. Decise quindi di farsi aiutare dal giovane papero a recuperare il tesoro.

La proposta arrivò a Don prendendolo alla sprovvista, che semplicemente era venuto a controllare per poi andarsene e non voltarsi indietro. Scrooge notò però che la proposta non sembrava far felice Don che ci rifletté su.

  * Se questo serve per poter tornare al più presto alla nave e lasciare questa infernale isola, accetto.




I due paperi riprendono il cammino e insieme affrontano gli ultimi ostacoli per raggiungere il tesoro. Dopo diverse complicazioni, e tranelli che per poco non fanno perdere qualche piuma a Don, i due riescono a fuggire dall'isola con il tesoro in mano, giusto in tempo prima che la maledizione li colpisca con un'altra trappola.

Una volta in salvo sulla nave e con l'isola alle spalle, Scrooge rimane nella sua stanza a contemplare il suo tesoro e l'adrenalina che ancora gli scorre in corpo. Mentre Don è concentrato nella navigazione, Scrooge ripensa alle parole del marinaio quando l'aveva salvato. Non poteva negare che le sue parole avevano lasciato una certa amarezza in lui, e con essa avevano riportato dei tristi ricordi della sua gioventù.

Non era stato l'unico a rimproverarlo in quel modo. E seppur una parte di lui voleva mettere a tacere quelle voci, non poteva ignorare la realtà della situazione.

C'erano altri tesori che lo stavano aspettando, altri punti della sua mappa che dovevano essere esplorati, e per la prima volta dopo anni si rendeva conto che una mano gli avrebbe fatto comodo. Senza contare che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un mezzo per trasportare i suoi tesori.

Solitamente non avrebbe mai confidato in altre persone, soprattutto in uno che conosceva da qualche giorno, però sentiva che quel giovane papero gli ispirava fiducia, anche se nei suoi confronti era ancora scostante e diffidente.

Dopo averci pensato a lungo, propose al giovane di collaborare con lui alla ricerca dei tesori mancanti, anche perché avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno bravo a navigare e cucinare.

  * A fine viaggio avrai la tua paga. Diciamo... una quota sul guadagno... un 50... cof- si schiarisce la voce come per rettificare- … 20 per cento.




La proposta sembrò prendere nuovamente alla sprovvista Don, convinto un minuto prima che le loro strade si sarebbero finalmente separate lì. La sua espressione era quasi enigmatica e in conflitto con i suoi stessi pensieri.

  * Non va bene? È una buona proposta- insistette Scrooge, abituato a contrattare. Ma Don preferì fissare il pavimento di legno- D'accordo, un 21 per cento. E sono già magnanimo. È più di quanto guadagneresti lavorando in questa nave.

  * Non sono interessato al guadagno- mormorò il giovane papero.

  * E allora qual è il problema?




Ma Don preferì non rispondere subito e si rinchiuse nella sua stanza a riflettere.

Scrooge è ancora un volta sorpreso dalla reazione del giovane, aspettandosi da chiunque altro un po' di entusiasmo, senza contare che a fine viaggio avrebbe avuto la sua quota di guadagno.

Il giorno dopo Don lo informò che accettava l'incarico, a patto che il suo ruolo si limitasse solo a quello. Nessuno dei due doveva immischiarsi nella vita o decisioni dell'altro.

Scrooge era alquanto intrigato e perplesso dalla strana richiesta, ma non aveva problemi al riguardo e allungò la mano per concludere l'accordo. Don rimase per qualche secondo a fissare la sua mano.

  * Non è un accordo se non c'è una stretta di mano, Don.




Il giovane papero sospirò e nonostante la sua riluttanza, gli strinse la mano.

  * Siamo soci ora.

  * Sì, signor Scrooge.



  * Puoi darmi del tu, Don. È più semplice, non credi?- consigliò con un sorriso.




Fino a quel momento il giovane papero aveva dato del lei a Scrooge, come volendo stabilire una certa distanza tra i due. A Scrooge non dava fastidio, era abituato con tutti i suoi dipendenti a mantenere un certo distacco, ma nel caso di Don, se doveva averlo affianco, sentiva che doveva mettere delle buone basi per in futuro intendersi meglio.

L'altro fu colto alla sprovvista e alquanto incerto nel farlo. Poi annuì.

  * D'accordo, Scrooge.




Iniziò quindi un nuovo viaggio che li portò in altre città e isole per cercare il tesoro che un leggendario pirata aveva sparpagliato in giro e di cui solo Scrooge aveva saputo decifrare i suoi vecchi appunti.

Inizialmente Don cercò di mantenersi al margine delle spedizioni guidando solo la nave, appisolandosi sulla nave nell'attesa che l'altro tornasse dalla ricerca e disinteressandosi dei tesori che Scrooge scovava. Ma in alcune situazioni si vide costretto a intervenire, come la prima volta, per aiutare o consigliare il ricco papero, e in altri casi solo per criticarlo apertamente per la sua ossessione per l'oro. Proprio per questo i due più di una volta si ritrovarono a discutere, Scrooge criticandolo di essere troppo svogliato e di poca iniziativa, e Don rimproverandolo di essere solo un affarista senza scrupoli, interessato solo al suo profitto.

  * Siete tutti uguali voi ricchi!- si lasciò scappare Don in una occasione- Denaro, denaro... poco vi importa se altri ci soffrono- commentò acido fissandolo- Sei uguale a _lui_.

  * Ne parli come se tu conoscessi a fondo quell'ambiente!- risponde Scrooge alla provocazione, senza far domande su chi si riferisse. Don non controbatté e guardò altrove con evidente fastidio, come se stesse tentando di trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire- Sei solo un giovanotto che pretende di sapere come gira il mondo, ma sei solo alle prime esperienze. Non sai cosa sia realmente importante per sopravvivere in questo mondo.

  * Non ci tengo a saperlo. Preferisco vivere tanti di questi giorni da papero semplice che uno solo come voi.




Scrooge storse il becco, ma alla fine la discussione finì come tutte le altre: entrambi sfiniti che si ritirano in stanza sbattendo la porta dietro sé.

A parte questo Don non sembrava uno che amasse parlare molto in sua presenza, infatti aveva notato che con altre persone era un altro papero, più gentile e allegro. Le volte che si rivolgeva a lui invece era per dirgli qualcosa trasportato da sentimenti ostili, come la rabbia. Ciononostante Don non dava spiegazioni di molte cose che diceva, del reale significato delle sue parole. E l'altro non faceva domande. Del resto, erano solo soci.

Eppure Scrooge lo osservò sempre più incuriosito. Don era attento a non farsi scappare informazioni indiscrete su di sé, ed era come circondato da un alone di mistero, ciononostante era bastato poco tempo a Scrooge per constatare le abilità del giovane papero. Non solo era capace di guidare la nave anche in mezzo alle tempeste e cucinare con pochi ingredienti a disposizione, ma dimostrava un'agilità e sprezzo del pericolo, pari alla sua. Pur rifiutandosi più volte di sfaticare e venire coinvolto nelle spedizioni, Don era il primo che agiva con prontezza di fronte all'ostacolo. Come se avesse in lui un istinto da avventuriero. Dimostrava anche di sapersi difendere da solo, nelle occasioni che si scontrano con i Beagle Boys o altri predatori. Cosa che non era comune nei ragazzi della sua età.

Inoltre si era reso conto che nel breve tempo che avevano iniziato a viaggiare insieme, avevano inconsapevolmente acquisito una reciproca intesa nei gesti e nei movimenti, quasi sincronizzati, in grado di farli affrontare il pericolo come un team affiatato. Come se avessero sempre lottato fianco a fianco. Una sintonia che Scrooge mai aveva provato con altri compagni di viaggio.

Altra cosa che difficilmente poteva sfuggirgli di notare era che il papero sembrava perseguitato dalla sfortuna, una cattiva sorte capace di causare incredibili incidenti e provocare guai dal nulla. Ma ciò che lo colpì di più di Don era il carattere esplosivo. Di fronte a qualche ingiustizia o perdita di pazienza, scatenava una rabbia in grado di mettere a soqquadro un intero locale. E quando lo faceva, quasi per istinto Scrooge si teneva a larga, perché gli ricordava una persona del suo passato che aveva il suo stesso carattere irascibile e sguardo fiero. Solo che era una femmina.

  * A volte mi ricordi una persona- rispose Scrooge alla domanda di Don, del perché lo stesse fissando insistentemente- Una persona molto cara a me- sorseggiò il suo thè caldo- È passato tanto tempo, eppure non c'è momento che non senta la sua mancanza.




Quelle parole sembrano mettere a disagio il marinaio che inizialmente non sa se chiudere il discorso lì o proseguire.

  * Forse se ti fossi concentrato di più sui tuoi affetti anziché al denaro, ora non sentiresti la mancanza di quella persona- commentò Don con un po' di acidità.

  * Non sai niente di me- replicò offeso Scrooge, quasi pentito di averne parlato- Avrai anche letto di me da qualche parte, ma non sei in grado di giudicare senza sapere quanto la vita può diventare difficile nel raggiungere le proprie mete, né quanto le proprie scelte finiscano per perseguitarti.

  * Non lo so, hai ragione- e alzandosi da tavola si allontanò- Non so niente di te e tanto meno sono interessato a saperlo.




Le volte che si toccavano argomenti più personali, come la sfera familiare, Don mostrava una certa suscettibilità. Come quella volta che si trovano in un vecchio villaggio e un cercatore di tesori stava mettendo in pericolo l'incolumità dei paesani solo per impossessarsi di manufatto. Lo stesso tesoro che i due paperi stavano cercando.

Di fronte alle azioni spregevoli del cercatore di tesori, Don si sarebbe aspettato che Scrooge aiutasse quella gente. E invece Scrooge era solo interessato a non farsi precedere dal tizio, senza importargli che ciò avrebbe costretto quella gente a scappare dall'isola per evitare di morire.

Don rimase allibito quando sentì dire da Scrooge di lasciarli perdere e concentrarsi piuttosto a raggiungere il manufatto.

  * Ci hanno salvato e dato ospitalità, nonostante sapessero che venivamo per il manufatto. E tu vuoi ripagargli costringendoli a scappare via, separando intere famiglie solo per un insulso tesoro!

  * Sei tu che non comprendi! Se non recuperiamo per primi il manufatto, non potremmo continuare la ricerca degli altri tesori. E poi questa gente può cavarsela da sola.

  * E quindi non ti faresti problemi ad abbandonarli a un destino che tu stesso causeresti!

  * Anche senza di noi, il cercatore di tesori causerebbe la stessa disgrazia, quindi cosa cambia? Non sarebbe meglio cercare di trarne vantaggio invece di lasciarlo fare?




Don fece una smorfia contrariata, come se stesse trattenendosi dal fare una sfuriata.

  * Non posso crederci! Hai solo in mente il tuo profitto!

  * Cosa credevi, che i tesori sarebbero caduti nelle nostre mani senza sforzo? Non è facendosi scrupoli che si ottiene la vittoria. È così che sono diventato quello che sono!- si difese Scrooge battendosi una mano sul petto.

  * A costo di _cosa_! Oro? Denaro?!- esclamò Don arrabbiato, per poi cercare di calmarsi. Lo guardò deluso e con tono serio- Una famiglia non deve mai essere separata. Ma se per te questo non ha valore, vai pure a recuperare il tuo prezioso manufatto. Io rimarrò qui a dare una mano a questa gente.




Detto questo, Don gli diede le spalle e si allontanò. Scrooge avrebbe voluto replicare e costringerlo a seguirlo, ma invece lo lasciò andare sentendosi un po' tradito per aver preferito quella gente anziché lui, anche se il patto che avevano stretto non includeva che Don fosse obbligato ad aiutarlo, ma solo di accompagnarlo. Se prima di allora Don era accorso al suo fianco era solo per una decisione propria. Ma questa volta non lo avrebbe aiutato.

E ripensando alle parole di Don e alle facce dei popolani non poté evitare di sentirsi vacillare. Perché quel Don aveva tale influenza su di lui? In passato non si sarebbe fatto problemi a ignorarlo e proseguire per la sua meta, ma era stato questo suo comportamento in passato a isolarlo.

Contro ogni suo buon senso, alla fine Scrooge decise di rinunciare al manufatto e aiutare la gente dell'isola. Lui e Don riuscirono a impedire che la catastrofe si abbattesse sull'isola e il cercatore di tesori finì per venire sconfitto dalle forze della natura. E quando meno se lo aspettava, la sorte lasciò tra le mani di Scrooge il famoso manufatto.

  * Siamo certi che questa sia la volontà dei nostri antenati- commentò il capo del villaggio di fronte a un sorpreso Scrooge- Per averci salvato.

  * Ma le vostre case... è tutto distrutto. Come farete ora? Il manufatto vi serviva per proteggere il vostro villaggio.

  * È solo un oggetto. Non gli diamo tutto quel valore che voi gli date. Finché siamo salvi e rimaniamo uniti, tutto si può ricostruire- indicò la sua gente- È questo ciò che per noi è più importante.




Di ritorno alla nave, Don accese i motori mentre Scrooge si soffermò a parlare con il capo del villaggio. Lui e la sua gente li avevano accompagnati al porto.

  * Manderò delle provviste e dei nuovi attrezzi per aiutarvi nella ricostruzione- confidò Scrooge al capo. L'altro lo guardò senza capire- Non sono abituato a prendere senza dare qualcosa in cambio- mentì lui con un certo disagio- Diciamo che lo considero uno scambio equo per questo manufatto.




Il capo sorrise e annuì, mentre Scrooge s'imbarcava nella nave, che prese poi il largo.

Scrooge, con in mano il nuovo manufatto, osservò la gente salutarli con il sorriso sulle labbra. Nonostante avessero appena perso parte delle loro proprietà.

Si voltò a guardare Don, che nel frattempo era uscito sul ponte di coperta e ricambiava il saluto. Aveva una dolce espressione allegra, uno dei pochi che gli aveva visto mostrare, ma con un velo di malinconia.

  * Una famiglia non deve mai essere separata- ripeté il miliardario avvicinandosi a lui- Avevi ragione.




Don si sorprese che il papero si ricordasse delle sue parole e non poté evitare di smorzare il sorriso.

  * Mia nonna ripeteva spesso che la famiglia è il più prezioso dei tesori.

  * Tua nonna sembra una persona saggia, oltre che una brava cuoca.

  * Già...




E come le altre volte, il discorso si chiuse lì perché senza aggiungere altro Don tornò nella cabina dei comandi. Scrooge si limitò a guardarlo allontanarsi e tornò a guardare l'isola ormai distante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il testo in inglese all'inizio del capitolo è la canzone di Ashton edminster intitolata "break the distance", canzone che ha ispirato il titolo e in parte si collega alla storia. Avrei preferito inserirla tradotta in italiano, ma non ho trovato una traduzione ufficiale, quindi l'ho lasciata in inglese. Consiglio di ascoltarla o cercare una traduzione.


	2. Atto II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una precisione prima di iniziare a leggere: la storia era nata come un insieme di appunti sulla trama. Non era mia intenzione di scrivere una vera e propria fanfiction su questa idea, volevo solo condividerla con altri fans. Ma poi iniziando a buttare qualche riga, mi è venuta fuori una sorta di racconto. Avrei voluto lasciarla così, cercando di essere il più sintetica possibile, però in certe scene non potevo evitare di scrivere i dialoghi ed essere più specifica.  
> Ed è così che una semplice bozza di una storia, è diventata qualcosa di simile a una fanfiction lunga pagine e pagine. Dico "simile" perché noterete nella storia che passerò dal racconto a scene piene di dialoghi per poi tornare al racconto.  
> Premetto che non era mia intenzione, e non lo è ancora, scrivere una completa fic su questa idea perché sto scrivendo altre storie, quindi ho preferito lasciarla così, come un insieme di abbozzi di idee.  
> Quindi non sorprendetevi se in qualche parte andrò molto sul riassuntivo o se troverete diversi errori sui tempi dei verbi.  
> Per quanto riguarda i personaggi, ho considerato un misto tra la versione dei fumetti europei e quello di Ducktales recente, perciò troverete tratti di personalità di entrambe le parti. In quanto ai cattivi mi sono basata sulla versione di Ducktales dei Beagle Boys e quella del fumetto italiano e americano per Flintheart (a mio parere la versione Ducktales toglie tutto il fascino del perfido e spregevole che si legge nei fumetti).  
> Avviso inoltre che la storia ha tratti malinconici e angusti, forse un po' depressivi in alcune parti toccando temi un po' delicati ma senza andare troppo sul dark.  
> Buona lettura!

 

If I had a chance  
I'd take it faster than a heartbeat  
If I caught a glance,  
I'd run to you like nobody was watching  
But it's so hard to get to you  
Cause when you see the sun, I see the moon

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

I know it's hard,  
For everyone to understand it  
But you're in my heart,  
Even though it feels like we got stranded  
And I wish I could get to you  
See you face to face  
Without a screen cutting through

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

 

 

 

**Atto II**

 

Il marinaio sembrava nascondere qualche segreto, Scrooge lo poteva intuire anche per il modo in cui Don custodiva un piccolo cofanetto nella sua stanza. Stanza di cui si assicurava di chiudere a chiave prima di uscire.

Non che gli interessasse particolarmente, ma gli era caduto lo sguardo all'interno della stanza quando il marinaio aveva dimenticato di chiudere la porta, credendo di non avere nessuno che lo guardasse. Ed era stato in una di quelle occasioni che l'aveva visto stringere tra le braccia un piccolo cofanetto blu e sbirciare il suo contenuto.

Scrooge aveva ipotizzato che dovesse trattarsi di un cimelio di famiglia, qualcosa di prezioso che proteggeva e nascondeva da occhi indiscreti. Forse l'unica cosa di reale valore presente in tutta l'imbarcazione. Non c'era bisogno di essere un genio per capire che il marinaio non era ricco, anche solo per gli abiti semplici che indossava e l'arredamento modesto della barca. Anche la stanza aveva pochi oggetti, il minimo essenziale per sopravvivere, ad eccezione del piccolo cofanetto.

Eppure non gli sembrava che Don cercasse un modo per arricchirsi, anzi sembrava felice con quel poco che aveva. E per uno come Scrooge che aveva passato tutta la sua vita ad accumulare soldi, gli sembrava assurdo il modo di vivere di Don, un vero e proprio spreco.

  * I tuoi genitori non sono preoccupati per te?- chiese Scrooge in una di quelle occasioni che erano costretti ad accamparsi fuori dalla nave.




Don fece una smorfia poco amichevole mentre spegneva il fuoco usato per cucinare.

  * Hai ragione, non devo chiedere. Ma è normale che sia sorpreso. Mi sembri un po' giovane per affrontare un viaggio in solitario.

  * Perché, adesso è un problema l'età?

  * No. Anch'io alla tua età viaggiavo da solo- disse con aria sognante- Avevo tante ambizioni, tra cui arricchirmi al più presto.

  * E ci sei riuscito, a quanto vedo- commentò lui irritato.

  * Sì... ma non senza perderci qualcosa- sospirò e si sdraiò. Il cielo notturno sopra di lui- Ma non ho viaggiato sempre solo, sai? C'è stato un periodo che ero accompagnato dalle mie sorelle. Ma è stato tanto tempo fa...- sbadigliò- E a te questo non interessa, dico bene?




Si girò sul fianco per dormire. Il giovane papero invece rimase seduto davanti al fuoco spento con una strana espressione sul volto.

Non sentendolo più fiatare Scrooge sbirciò dalla sua posizione e lo trovò assorto a guardare il cielo. E per una frazione di secondo gli sembrò di vederlo con occhi lucidi, illuminati dalla luce delle stelle. Poi senza accorgersi di essere osservato, Don si sdraiò e si addormentò.

Scrooge non sapeva cosa pensare di lui. Era così difficile riuscire a scrutare nei suoi pensieri, non voleva parlare di sé.

Era pure convinto che in altre occasioni il giovane lo osservasse mentre dormiva. Ma per quale motivo? Forse sperava di ricavare qualche informazione o rubandogli qualcosa? Eppure finora si era comportato correttamente. E il suo istinto gli diceva di dargli fiducia.

Il viaggio continuò con i suoi alti e bassi, quello che però Don non aveva calcolato erano i numerosi nemici che si era fatto Scrooge nella sua vita. Più che altro persistenti.

I Beagle boys per esempio dopo vari tentativi a vuoto per derubare Scrooge, avevano cambiato strategia credendo che il ricco nascondesse i suoi tesori dentro la nave, e quindi avevano abbordato l'imbarcazione immobilizzando i presenti. Quello che però non potevano sapere, è che la maggior parte dei tesori recuperati da Scrooge erano stati inviati al suo deposito qualche giorno prima.

  * Cercate bene, in ogni angolo! Devono essere da qualche parte- ordinò la madre dei Beagle mentre lei teneva d'occhio i due paperi seduti per terra e ben legati.




Don non poté fare a meno di sbuffare scocciato e irritato da quella situazione che si stava ripetendo un po' troppo spesso.

  * Avresti dovuto avvisarmi che avevi delinquenti del genere alle tue calcagna. Ora per colpa tua mi stanno sfasciando la nave per cercare chissà quali tesori- borbottò il giovane al papero affianco.

  * Non è colpa mia- si difese Scrooge quasi offeso.




Don però non gli credette e continuò a borbottare, tenendo d'occhio con lo sguardo i movimenti dei delinquenti.

  * Sia chiaro che una volta che ne saremo usciti, dovrai ripagarmi dei danni.

  * Perché non ti fai risarcire da loro, invece?!

  * Mamma, non abbiamo trovato niente- disse uno dei figli- Ma abbiamo trovato questo in una delle stanze. È chiuso a chiave.




L'attenzione di tutti si spostò su quello che il Beagle stringeva tra le mani. Lo scosse come per indovinare il suo contenuto. Don riconobbe il cofanetto blu e sbiancò in viso.

  * Dai qua!- la madre prese con forza l'oggetto e lo esaminò da vicino. Poi scrutò l'espressione dei due paperi come per individuare qualche cambiamento di espressione- Che contiene, eh? Qualche cosa di prezioso?

  * Sì, sì... forse dei panini- fece uno dei figli, per poi ricevere un pugno da un fratello.

  * Stupido, che ce ne facciamo di panini! A noi serve denaro.

  * Ma io ho fame- piagnucolò il fratello.

  * Basterà forzare un po' la serratura. Per una scassinatrice come me, è una bazzecola.

  * No, fermi!- esclamò d'improvviso Don- È solo un cofanetto senza valore, non contiene niente di prezioso dentro!

  * Ah sì? Allora perché sembri così preoccupato?- fece la donna sospettosa e si avvicinò al suo becco con aria minacciosa- Avanti, parla! Cosa contiene!

  * L'ho già detto: niente che possa interessarvi- insistette il giovane papero cercando di sembrare impassibile.




Scrooge lo osservò dubbioso. Poteva vedere nella sua rigidità del corpo e nella sua espressione dell'agitazione male celata. Era la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto, che lo vedeva agitarsi per qualcosa in apparenza senza valore.

Cosa conteneva il cofanetto da spaventarlo così? Magari qualcosa di cui si vergognava? Non poteva negare che ciò lo incuriosiva.

  * Se non collabori, allora lo vedrò io stessa- la madre dei Beagle scassinò la serratura con estrema facilità e lo aprì. I suoi figli erano dietro di lei che sbirciavano incuriositi- E questo cos'è?- estrasse due foto. Una di esse sembrava composta da frammenti tenuti insieme con il nastro adesivo- Una foto di famiglia?




Scrooge poteva a malapena vedere il retro delle fotografie e lanciò un occhiata confusa al papero accanto a lui, ma l'altro aveva lo sguardo mortificato rivolto al pavimento.

  * Non c'è altro?- dice uno dei figli deluso- Neanche dei panini?

  * Se questo è uno scherzo, mi sto spazientendo!- la donna guardò minacciosa i due paperi- Che cosa me ne faccio di queste patetiche foto!- e senza pensarci oltre accartocciò una delle foto.




Il gesto della donna fece scattare in piedi all'improvviso il marinaio che preso da un istinto di pura rabbia, seppur legato dalle corde, fece un balzo in avanti e si scagliò contro la donna dandole una testata, facendole perdere di mano una delle foto. I figli accorsero subito in soccorso della madre, ma sembrava quasi impossibile bloccare la furia del papero che tirava calci e dava morsi in tutte le direzioni. Ed era anche in inferiorità numerica.

Scrooge che era rimasto seduto a terra ci impiegò qualche secondo per riprendersi dalla sorpresa, ma subito dopo si guardò in giro per cercare qualche attrezzo con cui slegarsi dalle corde e aiutare Don. Nella confusione una foto scivolò proprio ai suoi piedi. Il suo sguardo inevitabilmente si posò sulla fotografia che adesso era voltata. Individuò delle sagome di persone, ma non riuscì a mettere a fuoco i loro visi perché immediatamente un piede palmato si posò sulla fotografia pestandola. Alzando gli occhi si accorse che era il piede di Don, visibilmente stanco dallo scatto di ira contro i Beagle Boys e per essersi precipitato a coprire la foto, come per timore che il ricco papero potesse vedere.

  * Non ti riguarda- con il piede Don trascinò a sé la foto per poi nasconderla dentro la sua giubba. Scrooge intravide del panico nei suoi occhi ed era quasi certo che fargli qualche domanda al rispetto, lo avrebbe portato a una nuova sfuriata.




Poi Don si spostò per recuperare l'altra foto accartocciata e mise al sicuro anche quella, mentre che Scrooge osservava impressionato come il marinaio avesse messo fuori gioco l'intera banda da solo.

Per essere un giovanotto sembrava abituato al combattimento, anche se il suo stile quasi esplosivo era incontrollabile.

Di seguito i Beagle Boys furono consegnati alla polizia e Don tornò a nascondere le due foto nella nave.

Il viaggio prosegui e nessuno dei due accennò a quell'episodio. Scrooge preferì così, intuendo che domande sulla famiglia di Don lo avrebbe solo messo a disagio.

C'era stato poi un episodio che lo aveva preoccupato, perché aveva tirato fuori un lato del giovane che non conosceva. Era accaduto in un tempio immerso dalla foresta. Stavano percorrendo dei stretti corridoi senza finestre, illuminati solo dalle torce, quando una delle trappole scattò all'improvviso. Don fece appena in tempo a spingere Scrooge che era davanti, ma non riuscì a spostarsi lui. Un muro di mattoni lo imprigionò in una piccola zona del corridoio.

  * Don, stai bene?- chiese preoccupato Scrooge sentendolo repentinamente urlare e starnazzare, seguito da colpi sulle pareti. Non sapeva cosa ci fosse all'interno ma era come se Don stesse impazzendo. Non era una delle sue sfuriate- Don, cosa succede? Don!- ma la sua voce veniva sovrastata dalle grida di terrore del giovane dietro la parete. Scrooge si guardò intorno alla disperata ricerca di un pulsante nascosto che permettesse alla parete di risalire. Mentre cercava notò che la voce di Don si era fatta più bassa, fino a un sussurro- Don! Sei ancora lì? Rispondimi!




Era preoccupato che gli fosse successo qualcosa, perché non lo sentiva più. Finalmente tradusse dei simboli e riuscì a trovare una leva per ritirare la parete che li divideva. Lentamente riuscì a vedere l'interno, che era completamente immerso dall'oscurità, e illuminò una figura seduta per terra con la schiena rivolta a lui.

  * Don?- lo sentì respirare affannosamente e provò ad avvicinarsi.

  * Non ti muovere!




Scrooge si bloccò immediatamente, aspettandosi in qualsiasi momento sbucare qualcosa o una trappola attivarsi. Ma non accade niente.

  * … non ti avvicinare- mormorò Don rimanendo nella sua posizione e recuperando con dei profondi respiri il suo normale tono di voce.




Il papero adulto non capì il perché della sua richiesta, ma non si mosse. Lo vide lentamente alzarsi da terra e uscire cercando di coprirsi con il cappellino per non farsi vedere in volto.

  * Cos'è successo lì?- chiese Scrooge.

  * Niente- rispose l'altro come per chiudere la questione lì, ma Scrooge lo vide afferrarsi al braccio tremante. Le mani avevano delle ferite che prima non c'erano.




L'accaduto non si ripeté un'altra volta, quindi Scrooge non capì cosa avesse portato Don a reagire così. Era certo che non ci fosse niente con lui al momento che era scattata la trappola. Solo oscurità e silenzio.

Ipotizzò che l'unica spiegazione fosse la paura. Don aveva paura del buio.

C'erano dei posti in cui Don era particolarmente irremovibile sullo scendere dalla nave e preferiva attendere il suo ritorno. Ma com'era solito fare, non dava una motivazione reale del perché volesse evitare quei luoghi.

Scrooge pensava che fosse solo una scusa per riposare e non insisteva, visto che non era nei loro patti che lo accompagnasse sempre. Anche se una parte di lui avrebbe voluto trascinarlo con la forza con sé.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma avere quel papero al suo fianco lo faceva sentire più motivato e le spalle protette.

Però un giorno Scrooge non tornò. Don camminò avanti e indietro sulla nave, inquieto per quello strano ritardo e sicuro che Scrooge non fosse il tipo di papero che gli piacesse perdere tempo. Dopo tanto camminare e scrutare l'orizzonte, si costrinse a scendere dalla nave, anche se ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, e borbottando tra sé e sé che una volta trovato Scrooge gli avrebbe fatto la ramanzina per averlo costretto a seguirlo sull'isola.

Ripercorrendo i passi del ricco papero, Don però ebbe la conferma delle sue preoccupazioni, scoprì infatti che Scrooge era stato catturato da qualche delinquente dell'isola. Lo tenevano prigioniero in un vecchio magazzino mentre lo interrogavano per sapere di più sulle sue ricerche sul leggendario pirata. Ma Scrooge non dava cenno di cedere alle loro insistenze, tanto meno se c'era di mezzo un tesoro.

Don non può evitare di picchiarsi con la mano sulla fronte. Se Scrooge non fosse stato così attaccato all'oro, a quell'ora avrebbe già confessato tutto e lo avrebbero lasciato libero.

Non restava che a Don la responsabilità di liberarlo, anche se aveva riconosciuto uno di quei uomini lì presenti. Se il piano di liberazione sarebbe andato storto o anche solo se si fosse fatto riconoscere da quell'uomo... quanto avrebbe impiegato la notizia ad arrivare a _lui_?

Guardò Scrooge in lontananza ed era come se una vocina lo invitasse a girare le spalle e andarsene. Non c'era niente nell'accordo che lo costringesse ad aiutarlo nelle sue avventure. Non era certo colpa sua se Scrooge non faceva altro che attirare a sé loschi individui. Non era colpa sua se il ricco papero era stato catturato. Lui non ci voleva neanche venire in quell'isola, sapeva che sarebbe stato un problema il solo avvicinarsi a uno di quei posti dove lo avrebbero potuto riconoscere.

Sospirò e scosse la testa. Nonostante non ci fosse niente che lo obbligasse a intervenire, sapeva in cuor suo che non avrebbe mai voltato le spalle alle persone, persino a uno come Scrooge.

Fu così che attuò un piano con le poche risorse e tempo che aveva. Sapeva che se non avesse agito subito, l'indomani avrebbero spostato Scrooge in qualche nascondiglio più difficile da raggiungere.

Agì di notte, approfittando della poca luce, e si intrufolò nel magazzino stendendo una delle guardie.

  * Don!- fece sorpreso Scrooge mentre il marinaio lo liberava dalle catene- Mi chiedevo quando saresti venuto.

  * Sì, sì... ma adesso fa silenzio e andiamocene subito.

  * Proprio adesso che quei imbecilli si sono fatti sfuggire un informazione preziosa?- fece lui con un sorriso beffardo.

  * Non starai pensando ancora al tesoro?- fece Don con tono di rimprovero- Ti ricordo che eri loro prigioniero.

  * Vero, però mi sarei potuto liberare in qualsiasi momento. Aspettavo solo il momento giusto- lo guardò con un sorriso- Speravo che mi avresti raggiunto nel frattempo.




Don fece una smorfia poco contenta. Proprio non si rendeva conto Scrooge quanto fosse per lui pericoloso rimanere lì. Ma di fronte allo sguardo entusiasta di Scrooge non se la sentì di arrabbiarsi, anche perché una sfuriata avrebbe solo attirato l'attenzione delle altre sentinelle.

  * Ebbene, dove si trova?- chiese Don con un sospiro stanco.

  * Proprio sotto i loro nasi- ridacchiò Scrooge divertito- Erano tanto concentrati su di me, che neanche si sono accorti di avere un tesoro tra le mani- Don lo guardò senza capire- Guarda, c'è uno scatolone di oggetti che hanno trovato nei loro scavi. Oggetti a loro parere senza valore e che hanno abbandonato qui per poi buttare tutto.




Scrooge si avvicinò allo scatolone, annusò l'aria e poi afferrò con gesto sicuro un vaso crepato e pieno di ruggine. Prese a grattare su un punto, rivelando un piccolo punto giallo.

  * Ecco perché non lo trovavo nel punto indicato dagli appunti: lo avevano preso loro. E quando ho sentito provenire il profumo dell'oro da una di queste casse del magazzino, ho capito che non potevo andarmene subito.




Don lo osservò mentre Scrooge guardava estasiato il suo bottino. Ogni volta quel fiuto lo sorprendeva per quanto efficace fosse. Già altre volte il suo fiuto era riuscito a trovare dell'oro anche a grandi distanze. Non era umano, si ripeteva Don. Era forse l'unico al mondo a possedere quel fiuto.

Ma delle voci all'esterno li avvisarono che le guardie si erano accorti che una delle sentinelle era stata messa fuori gioco e stavano entrando dentro.

  * Ora che hai quello che volevi, andiamocene!- fece Don prendendo per il braccio Scrooge e iniziando a correre verso l'altra uscita.




Dietro di loro gli uomini iniziarono a inseguirli e a sparare. Dovettero attraversare la cittadella per raggiungere il molo, cercando di schivare i proiettili.

  * Aspetta, insieme possiamo fermarli. Non sono così forti, abbiamo sconfitto gente più pericolosa, e poi potrebbero avere altre informazioni...- disse Scrooge con in mano il suo vaso.

  * Non ci tengo!- rispose Don tenendosi stretto il suo berretto con una mano quasi a voler nascondere il volto e con l'altra trascinava Scrooge. Manco pazzo si sarebbe fermato.




Individuò da lontano la nave e pregò che nel frattempo nessuno di quei tipi riuscisse a raggiungerli. Ci saltarono letteralmente sopra e Don fece partire subito la nave. Per fortuna aveva previsto una fuga e quindi aveva lasciato il motore già acceso. Gli uomini non poterono raggiungerli e rimasero al molo a guardarli andare via.

Don diede un veloce sguardo al finestrino e vide nel molo anche uno di quei uomini che conosceva. Sperò che la sua scelta di scendere un giorno non gli si ritorcesse contro.

  * Siamo scappati come dei vigliacchi- commentò Scrooge qualche ora più avanti.

  * Hai ottenuto quello che volevi. Quindi ora mangia e sta zitto- commentò acido Don mentre gli porgeva il piatto di frittelle sul tavolo e si toglieva il grembiule.




Scrooge non replicò e si limitò a mangiare. A Don invece l'appetito era passato e preferì rintanarsi in stanza.

  * Ah, Don- disse d'improvviso Scrooge facendo fermare l'altro poco prima di aprire la porta- Grazie per essere venuto.




Don non rispose e sentì l'altro continuare a mangiare. Entrando in stanza e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, emise un sospiro stanco. Scrooge non aveva proprio idea di quanto gli sarebbe costata quell'azione.

Ogni tanto Scrooge cercava delle cabine telefoniche nei posti dove sostavano e faceva qualche chiamata che lo tenevano preso in qualche discussione.

  * Come sarebbe a dire che è in fallimento!- esclamò lui alla cornetta- Che vuol dire che i costi di produzione sono aumentati! Mi avevano garantito un profitto maggiorato nel tempo!




Don che lo osservava a distanza, sbadigliava ogni volta che lo sentiva parlare. Non gli interessava ascoltare le sue conversazioni, ma purtroppo era costretto ad aspettarlo e la sua voce quando si arrabbiava era decisamente alta.

  * Non m'interessa, vendi tutto!- ordinò, un attimo dopo di chiudere malamente la comunicazione- Razza di imbecilli- borbottò dirigendosi verso la nave.

  * Possiamo partire?- chiese Don annoiato.

  * Non posso crederci, basta che mi assenti per un po' e va tutto in rovina.




Don alzò lo sguardo al cielo e preparò la nave per partire, mentre che Scrooge sfogliava un quotidiano e borbottava per conto suo ad alta voce.

  * Devo recuperare la perdita. Ma quale potrebbe essere un buon investimento?

  * Kinder... - disse Don mentre passava vicino a lui per sistemare una corda.




Scrooge alzò lo guardò senza capire.

  * Kinder e Max...- spiegò il giovane distrattamente- È una ditta dolciaria.

  * Lo so cos'è- fece l'altro sarcastico- Ma cosa c'entra?

  * Penso che sarebbe un buon investimento.

  * Stai scherzando? Le sue azioni si sono mantenute basse per anni. Sarebbero solo soldi buttati.

  * Tu credi? Hanno di recente cambiato stabilimento e sono tornati alle materie prime che usavano in precedenza. Forse sarà anche una piccola ditta, ma i loro prodotti erano famosi un tempo, prima del trasferimento di sede.

  * Cosa vuoi dire?

  * Le quotazioni sono sempre in continuo mutamento e persino una piccola azienda può fare la differenza. Le sue azioni costano pochi centesimi, male che vada la perdita sarà minima.

  * E tu che ne sai?- chiese sospettoso Scrooge. Don si limitò a fare spallucce.

  * Ne ho sentito parlare, tutto qui- poi tornò in cabina a pilotare la nave. Scrooge aprì nuovamente il quotidiano e lo guardò pensieroso.




Scrooge non era il tipo da confidare nelle esperienze di altri, tanto meno nei consigli. Sia negli affari che nelle avventure, confidava solo nelle sue forze e il suo istinto. Però quella volta sentiva che il suo intuito gli diceva di crederci. Alla seguente tappa avrebbe fatto bene a cercare un telefono.

Una settimana dopo Scrooge era alla ricerca di una cabina telefonica, era ansioso di avere novità dai suoi dipendenti. Ma chiedendo in giro, le persone non lo capivano.

  * Un telefono! Un te-le-fo-no!- scandì spazientito al tizio di passaggio.

  * Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer- disse l'altro.

  * Non c'è qualcuno qui che parla la mia lingua?

  * Desculpe- intervenne dietro di lui il marinaio- O cavalheiro está procurando por um telefone.

  * Ah, claro- l'altro annuì. Scrooge guardò perplesso i due che parlavano, per poi salutarsi e dirigersi Don da lui.

  * Dice che c'è un telefono nel bar a due isolati.




Scrooge non rimase lì a domandare e si recò al bar. Questa volta non ricevette cattive notizie. Le azioni che gli aveva consigliato Don stavano risalendo velocemente. Soddisfatto tornò dal marinaio che si stava procurando le provviste e insieme tornarono sulla nave.

  * Come facevi a sapere cosa diceva?- chiese Scrooge quella sera. Entrambi si erano soffermati sulla poppa per osservare il mare calmo e la luna.

  * So parlare un po' in portoghese- spiegò lui.

  * Dove l'hai imparato?

  * Sono stato in sud America- raccontò. Sembrava in vena di parlare- Lì ho conosciuto due persone che mi hanno insegnato anche lo spagnolo. Mi hanno anche fatto da guida.

  * Per quanto tempo ci sei stato?




Don ci pensò.

  * Credo abbastanza a lungo rispetto ad altri posti. Mi sarebbe piaciuto potermi fermare lì, con loro- sospirò con un sorriso- Avevamo creato anche una band: Los Tres Caballeros- ridacchiò quasi vergognandosi- Non eravamo molto famosi, però c'era tanta gente che veniva ad ascoltarci. Una volta abbiamo persino dovuto esibirci all'aperto perché il locale era troppo piccolo per far entrare tutte persone venute per noi.




Scrooge rimase ad ascoltare. Per un attimo ebbe l'impressione di avere davanti un semplice ragazzino spensierato con i suoi sogni e non quel papero dallo sguardo arrabbiato, con atteggiamenti da adulto. Era quasi strano vederlo sorridere in sua presenza, faceva quasi tenerezza.

  * Mi sono chiesto... perché un ricco papero come te non incarica altre persone a recuperare i tesori?- chiese Don cambiando discorso- Ti risparmieresti un sacco di scocciature.

  * E perdermi il gusto dell'avventura e la ricerca?- fece lui contrariato- Viaggiare e scoprire nuovi tesori è parte di me già da quando ero ragazzo, anche se l'ho scoperto solo dopo. No, non mi priverei di questa emozione, anche a costo di perderci qualche piuma.




Il giovane papero appoggiò il gomito sul bordo della nave e il becco sotto la mano, e lo guardò dubbioso.

  * Non ti capisco...

  * Sono in tanti a non capire, ma è quello che sono: un avventuriero. Neanche le mie sorelle lo comprendevano.

  * Forse perché...- Don rivolse lo sguardo al mare- Non hai permesso loro di comprenderti. Forse le hai allontanate prima che potessero riuscirci.




Scrooge lo guardò in silenzio e si appoggiò con la schiena al bordo della nave.

  * E tu? Ho notato che hai sempre da ridire sul mondo degli affari. Ne parli come se fosse una terribile piaga, ma se non ci hai convissuto dubito che tu possa giudicare. Ammetto che la tua dritta sulla Kinder e Max si è rivelata giusta, ma ammesso che i tuoi genitori non siano di quel campo, non...- si fermò e soppesò le sue parole- Scordavo che non ne vuoi parlare...

  * … Mio zio- disse lui senza guardarlo. Scrooge lo guardò sorpreso, era la prima volta che accennava ad un famigliare, oltre la nonna- Lui...- Don sembrò a disagio perché lo vide toccarsi la testa con disagio- È lui che tratta affari in giro per il mondo.

  * Capisco. Ma allora perché questo astio... ?

  * Non... non è quello... - disse incerto continuando a toccarsi la testa per poi sospirare- Ma puoi dire con certezza che è quello che volevi dalla tua vita?- lo guardò negli occhi- Sei certo che non hai rimpianti per le tue scelte?




Scrooge non capì perché d'improvviso i suoi occhi emanavano una strana luce e perché il suo tono di voce si era fatto sottile come una supplica. Era come se ci tenesse a una risposta sincera.

Socchiuse gli occhi e tornò a guardarlo serio.

  * Sì.

  * … lo immaginavo- Don abbassò lo sguardo visibilmente deluso e gli diede le spalle per tornare dentro la nave- Siete tutti uguali.




Scrooge rimase fuori a guardare il cielo notturno. La breve chiacchierata tra i due era durata più del solito, e anche se alla fine avevano finito per discutere di nuovo, era pur sempre un passo avanti.

Rimpianti? Certo che ne aveva, ma li aveva lasciati alle spalle per poter andare avanti. Ma ammetterlo davanti a Don, sarebbe stato solo penoso e doloroso. A che pro, poi? Era un discorso complesso e di certo incomprensibile per un giovane come lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il testo in inglese all'inizio del capitolo è la canzone di Ashton edminster intitolata "break the distance", canzone che ha ispirato il titolo e in parte si collega alla storia. Avrei preferito inserirla tradotta in italiano, ma non ho trovato una traduzione ufficiale, quindi l'ho lasciata in inglese. Consiglio di ascoltarla o cercare una traduzione.


	3. Atto III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una precisione prima di iniziare a leggere: la storia era nata come un insieme di appunti sulla trama. Non era mia intenzione di scrivere una vera e propria fanfiction su questa idea, volevo solo condividerla con altri fans. Ma poi iniziando a buttare qualche riga, mi è venuta fuori una sorta di racconto. Avrei voluto lasciarla così, cercando di essere il più sintetica possibile, però in certe scene non potevo evitare di scrivere i dialoghi ed essere più specifica.  
> Ed è così che una semplice bozza di una storia, è diventata qualcosa di simile a una fanfiction lunga pagine e pagine. Dico "simile" perché noterete nella storia che passerò dal racconto a scene piene di dialoghi per poi tornare al racconto.  
> Premetto che non era mia intenzione, e non lo è ancora, scrivere una completa fic su questa idea perché sto scrivendo altre storie, quindi ho preferito lasciarla così, come un insieme di abbozzi di idee.  
> Quindi non sorprendetevi se in qualche parte andrò molto sul riassuntivo o se troverete diversi errori sui tempi dei verbi.  
> Per quanto riguarda i personaggi, ho considerato un misto tra la versione dei fumetti europei e quello di Ducktales recente, perciò troverete tratti di personalità di entrambe le parti. In quanto ai cattivi mi sono basata sulla versione di Ducktales dei Beagle Boys e quella del fumetto italiano e americano per Flintheart (a mio parere la versione Ducktales toglie tutto il fascino del perfido e spregevole che si legge nei fumetti).  
> Avviso inoltre che la storia ha tratti malinconici e angusti, forse un po' depressivi in alcune parti toccando temi un po' delicati ma senza andare troppo sul dark.  
> Buona lettura!

 

If I had a chance  
I'd take it faster than a heartbeat  
If I caught a glance,  
I'd run to you like nobody was watching  
But it's so hard to get to you  
Cause when you see the sun, I see the moon

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

I know it's hard,  
For everyone to understand it  
But you're in my heart,  
Even though it feels like we got stranded  
And I wish I could get to you  
See you face to face  
Without a screen cutting through

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

 

 

**Atto III**

 

Altri giorni passarono, e altre avventure ne seguirono. Scrooge aveva recuperato ormai tutti i tesori e inviati a Duckburg. Con l'ultimo tesoro sulla nave, di non piccole dimensioni, Scrooge sapeva che era ormai giunto il momento di fermarsi e far rientro a casa. Questo significava che per un po' avrebbe dovuto fare a meno delle avventure, ma almeno era soddisfatto. Aveva viaggiato per tre mesi, aveva recuperato tutti i tesori del leggendario pirata che erano stati dati per dispersi, aveva vissuto avventure emozionanti, superando trappole, ladri e maledizioni. E per una volta, non era stato da solo. Quindi sì, poteva dirsi soddisfatto. E anche se Don non diceva niente, sembrava di buon umore.

  * Sarai felice di liberarti di me- scherzò Scrooge mentre lucidava il suo manufatto d'oro.




Don alzò le spalle, come se gli fosse indifferente.

  * Cosa farai poi?- chiese con curiosità Scrooge. Il marinaio ci pensò su.

  * Riprenderò il mio viaggio- e con una espressione nostalgica guardò il mare fuori dalla finestra.




Peccato che si fossero rilassati troppo presto. Sulla strada del ritorno, i Beagle Boys li intercettarono e cercarono di abbordare la loro nave. A quanto visto, la prigione non riusciva a trattenerli a lungo, infatti appena evasi si erano messi subito sulle loro tracce. Ai due paperi non restò che cercare di scappare via, ma la loro nave in confronto a quella dei furfanti era piccola e aveva un motore meno potente.

Don guardò preoccupato il cielo sopra di loro.

  * Cosa stai guardando? Datti da fare o ci raggiungeranno!- fece agitato Scrooge. Ma Don non sembrava preoccupato per lo stesso motivo.

  * Sta per scatenarsi un forte temporale, dobbiamo tornare indietro!- fece per invertire la direzione, ma Scrooge lo bloccò.

  * Sei impazzito? Così i Beagle Boys ci cattureranno!

  * La tempesta colpirà tutti! E neanche loro si salveranno. Credimi, è un suicidio!




Scrooge guardò il cielo. Pochi istanti prima c'era un bel cielo azzurro privo di nuvole, ma ora delle nuvole minacciose si stavano radunando sopra di loro.

In quel tempo che aveva viaggiato con Don aveva capito che il marinaio, nonostante la sua giovane età, sapeva interpretare molto bene il mare e tutti i suoi cambiamenti. Se Don diceva che ci sarebbe stata una tempesta, era sicuro che sarebbe stato così.

  * Ma non possiamo certo arrenderci. È il mio oro che vogliono, se glielo do tutta questa fatica sarà stata inutile. Non mi arrenderò senza combattere!




Don guardò come Scrooge stringeva a sé quel manufatto, come un bambino a cui minacciassero di portargli via il suo giocattolo preferito.

Sospirò. Sapeva che si sarebbe pentito della scelta che avrebbe preso, ma non era il momento quello per farsi venire dei ripensamenti.

  * D'accordo. Vediamo se i Beagle boys riusciranno a starci dietro- disse Don deciso afferrando saldamente il timone e facendo cavalcare alla nave le onde che si facevano sempre più alte.




Scrooge lo guardò contento, ma la felicità durò poco perché le onde non bastavano a indietreggiare la nave nemica. Anzi, avevano iniziato a sparare.

  * Quei furfanti! Se solo avessi qualcosa con cui ricambiare...- fece arrabbiato Scrooge.

  * Siamo lenti! Dobbiamo alleggerire la nave!- fece Don concentrato al timone- Rischiamo che la tempesta ci arrivi addosso prima di allontanarci.




Scrooge non se lo fece ripetere e iniziò a lanciare oggetti fuori dalla nave. Sia oggetti piccoli come vasi a oggetti più grandi come sedie e tavoli. Dietro di loro la banda di furfanti si trovò a essere bombardata da oggetti sempre più assurdi.

  * Questa poi!- fece uno dei Beagle- Quel tirchio non si fa problemi a lanciarci le cose! Tra poco cosa ci lancerà, le posate?-

  * Attenzione!




Dovettero abbassarsi di colpo per schivare una forchetta che andò a infilzarsi sulla nave.

  * Questo è un sopruso Scrooge Mc Duck! Abbiamo una dignità anche noi!

  * Cosa stanno urlando?- chiese Don a Scrooge.

  * Non ne ho idea. Ma non c'è quasi più niente da buttare giù.

  * Dovremmo arrangiarci in qualche modo, allora. Non possiamo più tornare indietro- e gli fece cenno di guardare fuori. Scrooge lo fece e notò fulmini all'orizzonte e le onde farsi gigantesche. Dietro di loro i Beagle Boys non demordevano.

  * Non puoi accelerare?

  * Il motore è già al massimo.




Scrooge tornò a guardare il cielo e poi il suo tesoro d'oro. Da solo pesava qualche chilo.

Guardò Don concentrato a guidare e tenere salde le mani sul timone. Se una di quelle onde li avesse presi, neanche Don si sarebbe salvato. Era così giovane, la cui unica colpa era stata accettare di seguirlo nell'avventura.

La nave però era stata svuotata di ogni suo mobile. Non c'era proprio nient'altro da buttare?

Ma sapeva già ancor prima di farsi la domanda che era rimasto qualcosa, e il suo peso non era da poco.

Sospirò prima di prendere quella dolorosa decisione. Ma c'erano cose più importanti in quel momento. Senza avvertire il marinaio, Scrooge caricò il suo tesoro e lo portò fuori dalla nave.

  * Cosa hai intenzione di fare?- chiese Don cercando di non distrarsi troppo.

  * Hai detto che avevamo bisogno di alleggerire la nave, no?

  * Ma...- fece perplesso, sapendo quanto fosse costato a Scrooge recuperare quel tesoro.

  * È più importante restare vivi, no?




Don guardò sorpreso per qualche istante negli occhi decisi di Scrooge per poi sorridere e annuire con convinzione.

  * D'accordo, tentiamo il tutto per tutto.




Scrooge spinse il tesoro nel mare, mentre sentiva i Beagle Boys urlare la loro disapprovazione.

  * Non smettono di seguirci- raccontò Scrooge a Don.

  * Non abbiamo tempo per pensare a loro- indicò una grossa onda davanti a loro. Scrooge non poté evitare di deglutire. Sembrava una grossa mandibola pronta a inghiottirli. In confronto la loro nave sembrava un punto minuscolo.

  * Possiamo superarla, vero?

  * Tieniti aggrappato a qualcosa!- avvisò Don, mentre metteva al massimo il motore e andava diretto sull'onda.




Fu questione di pochi minuti. La nave riuscì per un soffio a superare la grande onda, ma non bastò a salvarli perché altre onde agitate sballottarono qua e là l'imbarcazione creando squarci nel legno. Anche il motore per lo sforzo richiesto si era fuso. Don provò a mandare un segnale d'aiuto dalla radio della nave, ma viste le condizioni dell'imbarcazione dubitava che sarebbero arrivati subito. L'acqua infatti entrò prepotente nella nave e a poco sarebbe servito tentare di richiudere le falle. Non restò altro che evacuare.

  * No, non posso- fece all'ultimo Don, mentre Scrooge si era appena tuffato in acqua.

  * Don, che fai!- disse allarmato il ricco papero, vedendo l'altro rientrare dentro la nave che stava ormai colando a picco- Don!- lo chiamò spaventato vedendo l'albero maestro quasi inghiottito dalle onde.




Un onda lo sommerse per un attimo e quando riaprì gli occhi non trovò più traccia della nave. Non vedeva da nessuna parte il marinaio. L'acqua mossa impediva di vedere chiaramente. E se Don non ce l'avesse fatta a uscire in tempo? Se si trovasse intrappolato dalla pressione dell'acqua?

Un sentimento di panico e angoscia lo travolse.

  * No... no...- mormorò allarmato.




Non di nuovo, non voleva rivivere quei ricordi.

All'ultimo un becco emerse dalle profondità del mare per prendere boccate d'aria. Scrooge emise un sospiro di sollievo riconoscendo il marinaio che tossiva dell'acqua.

  * Don, cosa ti è saltato in testa!- lo rimproverò, ma poi vide che nella mano stringeva qualcosa. Riconobbe la sagoma di due foto.

  * Non potevo lasciarlo- spiegò Don per poi infilarli con premura nel taschino interno della giubba.




Scrooge gli avrebbe volentieri gridato di essere un incosciente, che avrebbe potuto morire per un gesto così inutile e avventato, ma guardando lo sguardo del giovane, preferì tacere.

La nave ormai del tutto sprofondata lasciò in giro delle assi di legno a cui si afferrarono per rimanere a galla. Purtroppo dovevano arrangiarsi senza salvagenti perché prima per la fretta Scrooge li aveva lanciati via dalla nave.

  * E i Beagle Boys?- chiese Don.

  * Chissà- fece spallucce- Le onde erano troppo grandi anche per loro. Non li ho più visti dopo l'ultima onda che abbiamo superato.




I due guardarono il cielo in lontananza, i nuvoloni pieni di tempesta si stavano allontanando e il mare stava lentamente calmandosi. Il peggio era passato.

Rimasero lì a mollo per qualche ora prima che una nave di passaggio che aveva intercettato il loro segnale di aiuto, li caricò su e li trasse in salvo.

  * Avete corso un grosso rischio- dichiarò il capitano della nave, dopo aver ascoltato l'accaduto- Quella tempesta avrebbe potuto uccidervi.




Già, avrebbe potuto.

Scrooge guardò Don. A entrambi era stato dato un telo per coprirsi e qualcosa da mangiare.

Don lo aveva capito, aveva percepito in anticipo il pericolo. Ciononostante, aveva proseguito per permettergli di salvare il suo oro. Un tesoro che ora si trovava nel fondo del mare.

  * Ma ora potete rilassarvi, siete in salvo. Questa nave è in grado di superare qualsiasi tempesta. È una fortuna che passavamo da queste parti. In stiva abbiamo un carico da consegnare a Duckburg, vi faremo scendere lì.

  * Già, una vera fortuna...- commentò Don con tono poco entusiastico- Immagino che avrete giù avvisato al porto del nostro salvataggio.

  * Ovviamente, è nostro dovere.

  * … Ovviamente- ripeté Don con un sospiro rassegnato e senza aggiungere altro si allontanò per conto suo.

  * Cos'ha il giovane? Non è contento di essere stato salvato?- chiese il capitano a Scrooge.

  * No, credo solo che sia...- si grattò dietro la testa- … ancora un po' scosso. Gli passerà.




Ma la verità era che neanche lui sapeva darsi una spiegazione certa a quello strano comportamento. Ma del resto Don era ancora un mistero per lui anche se avevano viaggiato insieme.

Poco più in là i marinai della nave avvistarono altri naufraghi. Erano i Beagle boys e la loro madre. Anche loro si erano salvati, ma la loro nave era finita ugualmente a pezzi dopo la prima onda, nonostante l'imbarcazione che avevano rubato fosse più grande di quella di Don. Questo dimostrava quanto era stata forte la tempesta. C'era quasi da sorprendersi che Don avesse resistito così a lungo.

Il capitano li fece salire a bordo ma si premurò di chiuderli in una celletta in attesa di consegnarli alla polizia una volta arrivati al porto.

Scrooge avrebbe potuto infuriarsi con quei furfanti, per colpa loro avevano rischiato la vita e perduto il suo tesoro, ma optò per quella volta di risparmiarli. In fondo anche se erano stati loro a dargli la caccia, era stata una sua scelta proseguire, con ovvie conseguenze.

Camminando lungo la nave notò finalmente dove si era cacciato Don. Con addosso la coperta, era sul ponte a fissare l'orizzonte del mare.

  * Il capitano dice che tra poco la nave attraccherà a Duckburg- lo raggiunse e si affiancò a lui.




Sullo sfondo c'era un bel tramonto. Non sembrava neanche che solo un ora prima si fosse scatenata una tempesta.

Don si limitò ad annuire, continuando a fissare il mare con una espressione malinconica e triste.

  * Cosa farai ora?

  * Non lo so. La nave era tutto ciò che possedevo. Era la mia casa... ma adesso si trova nel fondo del mare- si strinse sulla sua giubba da marinaio, dove aveva messo al sicuro le foto- Non mi è rimasto molto...

  * Mi dispiace- fece Scrooge sinceramente dispiaciuto e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del giovane che ebbe un lieve sussulto- Ma non cruciarti, appena arrivati a Duckburg ordinerò la costruzione di una nuova nave. Potrai presto tornare a navigare- gli sorrise incoraggiante- E per i soldi non preoccuparti, avevamo un accordo, ricordi? Ti avrei pagato a fine missione. Anche se per colpa dei Beagle Boys ho dovuto gettare l'ultimo tesoro, hai comunque mantenuto il patto di aiutarmi in questa impresa.




Il marinaio sorrise grato, senza poter nascondere una certa tristezza.

  * Grazie, ma...- sospirò- Non è necessario. Temo che per me sia finita qui. Non potrò tornare a navigare in libertà.

  * Che intendi dire?




Una voce dall'altoparlante avvisò l'equipaggio che la nave si era appena fermata al porto di Duckburg e di prepararsi a sbarcare.

  * Be', direi che è ora che ognuno prenda la propria strada- disse Don tornando serio e spostando la spalla in modo che Scrooge ritirasse la sua mano- È stato... come dire... _divertente_ viaggiare insieme- l'altro lo guardò perplesso sentendo come se nelle sue parole cercasse di mettere una distanza e non capiva il perché. Il papero giovane nel frattempo stava piegando la sua coperta e la consegnava a uno dell'equipaggio- Le auguro buona fortuna per i suoi prossimi viaggi, _signor_ Scrooge.




Scrooge si sorprese nel sentirsi dare nuovamente del lei. Lo vide passargli vicino quasi sfiorandolo per il braccio e proseguire oltre, verso la scalinata che era stata messa per far scendere la gente. Con lo sguardo lo seguì fin giù sul molo, dove due tizi grossi con un completo nero si erano posizionati immobili nella loro posa. Il marinaio si fermò davanti a loro, ma invece di spostarsi e proseguire, i due tizi si girarono per fargli strada, conducendolo a un'auto scura parcheggiata. Don non fece cenno di protesta e salì mogio nella macchina. La portiera si chiuse dietro di loro, per poi l'auto partire e allontanarsi per chissà quale destinazione.

Scrooge era rimasto a osservare tutto in silenzio, senza sapere se avrebbe dovuto tentare di raggiungerlo o almeno salutarlo. Ma sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta nel rimanere appartato, anche se non ne capiva il motivo.

Una volta che Scrooge raggiunse casa sua, accolto dal suo maggiordomo e dalla tranquillità di quel posto, sentì venirgli al petto un sentimento di malinconia e solitudine. Tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, anche le sue giornate non sarebbero state piene di avventure e ignoto, ma di calcoli precisi e lunghe riunioni.

  * Perché non lo contatta?- chiese d'improvviso il suo maggiordomo.




Scrooge alzò lo sguardo sui suoi papiri di documenti e contratti. Erano passate due settimane da quando lui e Don si erano divisi. I giorni erano passati lenti, come un'eternità.

Aveva raccontato della sua avventura al suo maggiordomo, perché sentiva che voleva condividere con qualcuno quei ricordi, per questo Battista lo aveva sorpreso con quella domanda.

  * Non posso farlo.

  * Perché no? Vi siete trovato bene con lui, e a mio parere vi ho trovato di buon umore al ritorno. Mentre ora non fate altro che sospirare annoiato. Se vi fa piacere la sua compagnia, forse dovreste contattarlo e proporgli magari un altro viaggio. Di tesori da scovare se ne trovano sempre.

  * Se anche lo volessi, non è così semplice- fece il papero sbuffando. Non è che non ci avesse pensato prima, però...- A parte il suo nome, non so nient'altro su di lui. Non saprei neanche da dove cominciare le ricerche.




Don in quel periodo non si era molto sbilanciato su informazioni personali e ogni volta che aveva tentato di fargli qualche domanda di troppo, l'altro aveva reagito in modo brusco. E quando si erano salutati sulla nave, aveva come intuito che il suo non era un semplice saluto. Gli stava forse dicendo addio? Forse sapeva che non si sarebbero più rivisti?

No, forse a Don non avrebbe fatto piacere essere cercato. Era per quello che, anche se avrebbe voluto di risentire il giovane Don, non l'aveva fatto.

Sospirò e tornò al suo lavoro. Le giornate passavano troppo lente a suo parere, così decise che per variare sarebbe andato al club dei miliardari. Era da parecchio tempo che non ci andava. Ogni tanto riusciva a concludere qualche buon contratto. Forse lo avrebbe distratto un po' da quella routine.

Prese il suo cappello a cilindro e con in mano il suo bastone da passeggio si diresse a piedi al Club dei Miliardari. La ritrovò così come l'aveva lasciata mesi prima, inutilmente lussuosa e piena di sfarzo, gremita da eccentrici ricconi di cui la maggior parte non aveva dovuto faticare come lui per ottenere la ricchezza.

Anche con le buone intenzioni, quella capatina al club non aveva sortito l'effetto desiderato. Si trovava ancora annoiato e svuotato della sua energia affaristica. Si lasciò cadere in una delle tante poltroncine d'epoca e guardò assorto uno dei tanti quadri alle pareti.

  * Signor McDuck, è un piacere rivederla- disse un uomo avvicinandosi.




Scrooge spostò lo sguardo a quell'individuo, che riconobbe come uno dei suoi tanti clienti.

  * Signor Brown, anche per me è un piacere.




Era una bugia, ma era abituato a mentire per mantenere dei buoni rapporti di lavoro. In realtà avrebbe preferito passare inosservato.

  * Ho saputo che è stato via per lavoro. Ha ottenuto quello che cercava?

  * Sì... diciamo di sì- evitò di dare dettagli. In realtà il tesoro più importante era sperduto in qualche punto dell'oceano. Brown gli porse un bicchierino di champagne.

  * Si è perso qualche avvenimento interessante- lo informò- Proprio oggi un nostro membro sta offrendo da bere a tutti per festeggiare un evento. È proprio lì che sta tenendo il discorso- e indicò un gruppo di persone riunite.




Scrooge li aveva notati anche prima, ma non era dell'umore di sentire qualche pomposo discorso su qualche frivolezza mondana. Avrebbe continuato a ignorarli, se non fosse che il suo sguardo intercettò poco distante una figura passare indisturbato tra le persone. Un papero che assomigliava a tutto e per tutto a una figura di sua conoscenza.

  * Don!- lo chiamò in ritardo, la figura era stata come inghiottita da quella piccola folla di persone. Non se lo sapeva spiegare, poteva trattarsi anche solo di una allucinazione, eppure era certo che fosse lui. Cercò d'intrufolarsi tra le persone anche solo per confermare con i suoi occhi di essersi sbagliato. Ciò che trovò però era un papero la cui rivalità era ben nota a tutti- Flintheart Glomgold- sussurrò lui.

  * Era di quello che stavo per parlarle- disse Brown raggiungendolo- In tutto questo periodo non ha fatto che parlare di un suo nipote che presto lo avrebbe raggiunto per affiancarlo nei suoi affari.




Flintheart stava tenendo un piccolo discorso a quei ricchi miliardari che pendevano dal suo becco. Scrooge trovò assurdo tutta quella pagliacciata e avrebbe volentieri preso la parola per mettere in ridicolo il suo rivale, se non fosse che una figura si staccò dal gruppetto e si affiancò al papero con la barba.

  * … e quindi, se altri preamboli, sono qui a presentare mio nipote- gli posò sulla spalla una mano- Donald Glomgold, futuro erede delle industrie Glomgold.




E fu come se qualcuno gli avesse rovesciato un secchio d'acqua sulla testa. Quel giovane papero elegantemente vestito di giacca e camicia con lo sguardo serio e solenne, era il nipote di Flintheart. Non assomigliava per niente al marinaio che aveva conosciuto, che vestiva con una semplice blusa e berretto.

Cosa avesse detto in seguito il suo rivale, non lo capì perché in realtà non stava ascoltando. Tanti pensieri si affollarono nella sua testa. Ora tornava tutto. Lo zio affarista era lui.

Don nel frattempo si era allontanato dopo aver stretto un sacco di mani e annuito come un automa.

Il giovane papero si diresse verso il tavolo del buffet e si servì da bere. Aveva una espressione stanca e annoiata.

  * E così il tuo nome per intero è Donald Glomgold- fece una voce dietro di lui che riconobbe all'istante. Donald sospirò e si girò.

  * Scrooge...




Scrooge era fermo a pochi passi da lui e lo fissava.

  * Avresti potuto dirmi che eri suo nipote. Quanto ti ha pagato?

  * Eh?



  * Sapevi che ero un rivale di tuo zio. Hai accettato di accompagnarmi per potermi tenere d'occhio e passare informazioni alla concorrenza- si toccò la fronte e scosse la testa con frustrazione- Ora capisco perché tanti misteri. E perché i Beagle Boys erano sempre alle nostre calcagna. Mi hai mentito.




Donald si toccò il braccio con disagio evitando di guardarlo.

  * Ti sbagli. Non ho mentito. E sei tu che hai insistito per accompagnarti.

  * Questo perché non sapevo chi tu fossi.




Donald rimase con il becco mezzo aperto, come se incerto di controbattere. Lo fissò per qualche secondo con i suoi occhi di un profondo nero, che avevano perso ogni traccia di gentilezza in esso. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò altrove, troppo infastidito dalla sua presenza. Optò per rimangiarsi le parole che aveva in serbo.

  * Che importanza ha? Hai ottenuto quello che volevi. Lasciami perdere.




Scrooge fece per ribattere, ma una terza voce si intromise.

  * Donald, nipote mio, ecco dov'eri andato!- fece un papero con la barba, che con gesto teatrale spalancò le braccia e raggiunse il giovane- Non è buona educazione allontanarsi quando c'è tanta gente desiderosa di conoscerti.

  * Zio Flintheart...- il corpo di Donald sembrò per un istante irrigidirsi e la sua espressione cambiò subito da incerto a serio e distaccato. Solo Scrooge se ne accorse- Ero andato solo a prendere da bere- si giustificò lui indicando un bicchiere in mano.

  * Che sciocchezze, è pieno di camerieri qui. Potevi fartelo portare- poi però notò la presenza di un'altra persona- Scroogy, che piacere rivederti- lo chiamò con un nomignolo ed esibì un gran sorriso malizioso- Ho sentito dire che eri in giro per affari...




Scrooge strizzò gli occhi per fissarlo con sospetto e i due mantennero lo sguardo immobile per qualche secondo, come sul punto d'iniziare una feroce battaglia, ma poi Flintheart scoppiò in una risata rilassata che sconcertò l'altro.

  * Oh, ma che maleducato! Non ti ho presentato mio nipote, Donald!- diede una pacca al giovane- È da poco tornato da un viaggio e ho pensato che fosse il momento di presentarlo nel mondo degli affari. Donald, lui è Scrooge McDuck, un mio _caro_ avversario negli affari, dico bene?- e lanciò uno sguardo divertito al papero con la palandrana. Sguardo che Scrooge ignorò per concentrarsi su Donald.




Il giovane manteneva uno sguardo distaccato e indifferente, ma c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che indicava del disagio. Flintheart osservò entrambi con sospetto visto che tra i due sembrava ci fosse una certa tensione e uno strano silenzio.

  * Per caso... vi siete già conosciuti?- chiese lui lanciando un'occhiata ai due.




Donald sembrò risvegliarsi a quelle parole e sussultò impercepibilmente. Avanzò con sicurezza verso Scrooge e gli offrì la mano.

  * No, è la prima volta- si affrettò a precisare- È un piacere fare la sua conoscenza _signor_ McDuck. Mio zio mi ha tanto parlato di lei.




Scrooge rimase sorpreso da quella bugia e lo scrutò con diffidenza. Se Flintheart e suo nipote erano in combutta, perché fingere di non conoscersi? Lo stesso atteggiamento di Donald era cambiato di fronte allo zio, perché? Un momento prima lo trattava come un conoscente e dopo come uno sconosciuto.

Però qualcosa nello sguardo che gli lanciò Donald mentre gli offriva la mano, gli suggerì di seguire con la farsa. Allungò la mano e gliela strinse.

Fu una strana sensazione. Più volte durante il loro viaggio si erano stretti la mano in segno di amicizia e fiducia reciproca, ma ora quella stretta di mano trasmetteva una sensazione d'inquietudine. Come se stessero stringendo un silenzioso patto segreto.

Flintheart sembrò non notarlo perché tornò a sorridere soddisfatto.

  * Ottimo, è stato un vero _piacere_ Scroogy...- enfatizzò le parole con un sorriso- Ma direi che ora possiamo andare con gli altri, dico bene nipote?

  * Ecco io... Zio Flintheart, se abbiamo finito qui, io me ne tornerei a casa...- cercò di dire Donald con una leggera titubanza. Flintheart lo circondò in un abbraccio laterale, stringendolo al suo fianco con la forza. Donald si irrigidì in un evidente disagio.

  * Starai scherzando, spero. Ho organizzato tutto questo per presentarti agli altri- gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida mascherata in un gran sorriso. Donald abbassò lo sguardo quasi intimorito- Non li puoi deludere.




Con un sospiro stanco Donald non lo contradisse più e si fece condurre verso un gruppo di soci del club.

Scrooge, che nel frattempo aveva osservato tutto, non gli rimase altro che seguire con lo sguardo il giovanotto allontanarsi con lo zio.

Guardò il bicchiere che ancora stringeva nella mano e lo depositò sul tavolo. Poi senza salutare nessuno, prese il suo cilindro e uscì dalla sede in un solenne silenzio mentre alle sue spalle si festeggiava.

Camminò per le stradine ormai buie e s'incamminò verso casa. Nel percorso si fermò a osservare il suo deposito che per le sue dimensioni troneggiava sulla città. Sospirò e finalmente entrò in casa.

  * Com'è andata la serata, principale? È riuscito a distrarsi?- chiese il maggiordomo accogliendolo all'ingresso.




Scrooge si limitò a borbottare seccato parole senza significato, per poi chiudersi nella sua stanza sbattendo la porta.

  * … immagino che no- commentò il maggiordomo con un sospiro.




Scrooge non se la sentiva ancora di raccontare al maggiordomo cos'era successo al club. Quella sensazione di ritrovata felicità e speranza quando aveva intravisto Don passare vicino a lui e quella sensazione di rabbia e amarezza che aveva provato quando il suo più acerrimo rivale aveva dichiarato che quel papero era suo nipote.

Avrebbe solo voluto continuare a provare rabbia per quei due paperi e rimproverarsi per esserci cascato nuovamente nel dare fiducia alle persone. Ma quello che fece fu solo dormirci sopra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei voluto dilungarmi sui dettagli dei viaggi di Scrooge e Don, ma ho cercato di trattenermi per non dilungare il racconto.  
> Il testo in inglese all'inizio del capitolo è la canzone di Ashton edminster intitolata "break the distance", canzone che ha ispirato il titolo e in parte si collega alla storia. Avrei preferito inserirla tradotta in italiano, ma non ho trovato una traduzione ufficiale, quindi l'ho lasciata in inglese. Consiglio di ascoltarla o cercare una traduzione.


	4. Atto IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canzone da apertura: Chevy - Sweet Boi  
> Il testo e il ritmo adattano bene al capitolo.

****

****

Tall and gentle  
To hot to handle  
You're all that i want  
You're all that i want  
Oh baby...  
Sweet as nectar  
Honey suckle  
You make every thing so fun  
Oh boy...  
My sweet boy  
Hey!  
You got a smile so bright  
You pearls be making me so blind  
Oh!  
You sugar coast your words  
Just to make sure that idon't get hurt  
You make me higher than a sire  
Treat me like roy alty  
Do me a favor  
And just take me away...  
Tall and gentle  
To hot to handle  
You're all that i want  
You're all that i want  
Don't you know, baby  
Sweet as nectar  
Honey suckle  
You make every thing so fun  
Oh boy...  
My sweet boy  
Oh oh oh...  
Mmm no oh oh hey...  
Oh oh hey...

 

 

 

**Atto IV**

Daisy era una papera graziosa dalle lunghe ciglia e un fiocco che le adornava la testa. Una papera che fin da piccola le piaceva sfogliare riviste di moda e attualità. E le incantava andare al cinema con gli amici a vedere le commedie romantiche e innamorarsi dei divi del cinema.

Era una papera romantica che fantasticava di vivere una indimenticabile storia d'amore.

Le piaceva anche fantasticare, passando vicino i grandi grattacieli che riflettevano il cielo, di poter un giorno lasciare il suo segno o una impronta del suo talento nelle redazioni più famose.

Per questo si era molto impegnata nei suoi studi e a farsi notare per i voti. Grazie al suo impegno i professori avevano scritto delle raccomandazioni da aggiungere al curriculum e inviarlo alle redazioni di giornali e riviste.

Si era fatta la sua dose di esperienze in piccole redazioni, ma ora che aveva raggiunto la maggiore età, aspirava a qualcosa di più grande e che la potesse finalmente lanciare nel settore. Perciò quando le arrivò la proposta di stagista al Vanitas, sentì quasi saltarle il cuore in gola.

Si sentiva letteralmente una principiante. Un conto era scrivere per qualche rivista poco conosciuta e un conto era pubblicare qualche articolo in una rivista che era tra le più riconosciute in fatto di mondanità.

Ma il primo giorno non fu come se l'aspettò, né il secondo, né quelli a seguire. Aveva creduto che solo per aver superato il colloquio ed essere stata accettata come stagista, si sarebbero automaticamente aperte le porte per lei, che avrebbe avuto la sua scrivania personale dove poter scrivere e che avrebbe avuto colleghi tutti gentili e affabili.

Mai realtà fu così lontana dalla finzione. Da stagista era diventata portatrice di caffè e pasticcini, la sua scrivania doveva dividerla a giorni alterni con un'altra dipendente e i suoi colleghi erano molto competitivi al punto di non rivolgerle la parola. Nelle piccole redazioni dove aveva fatto la sua gavetta, l'atmosfera che si respirava era molto più rilassante.

  * Daisy, e il caffè?- fece una papera alta e bionda con un'acconciatura perfetta.

  * Oh sì, arrivo- si era per un attimo distratta pensando al primo giorno che aveva varcato la soglia nella redazione.




Si avvicinò con passo svelto e vassoio in mano alla papera che l'aveva chiamata, e per poco non inciampava rovesciando tutti i bicchieri di caffè.

  * Attenta!- esclamò la bionda un po' stizzita retrocedendo e controllandosi il vestito- Per la tua goffaggine avresti potuto macchiare il mio vestito di Pradi! Sei fortunata che sei solo una stagista, se no...




Daisy avrebbe volentieri rovesciato apposta il caffè addosso alla tizia, ma si trattenne non solo perché quella biondina era la sua responsabile, ma anche perché non voleva sprecare l'opportunità di poter lavorare lì.

E poi, lei non era goffa. Anzi, era sicura di aver visto per un momento spuntare un piede e farle lo sgambetto. Guardò al suo fianco dove c'era la scrivania di un collega. Incrociò il suo sguardo ma l'altro guardò altrove fischiando innocentemente.

Sospirò e dopo aver consegnato i vari caffè, poté tornare alla sua scrivania condivisa. Da quando era arrivata, da circa due settimane, aveva solo sbrigato commissioni e nient'altro.

Quando le avrebbero affidato un articolo da scrivere? D'idee ne aveva in abbondanza, ma nessuno sembrava prenderla in considerazione. Era una stagista, era vero, ma non per questo era priva d'idee e iniziative.

  * Daisy, mi ascolti?




La giovane alzò lo sguardo sulla papera alta lì in piedi vicino a lei. Da quanto era lì?

  * Puoi smetterla d'incantarti ogni momento? Lo sai che odio ripetermi.

  * Scusa, stavo solo pensando a...

  * Sì, sì, lascia stare e ascolta me- fece sbrigativa muovendo la mano con aria annoiata. Aveva sempre il brutto vizio d'interrompere gli altri mentre parlavano- Sai chi è Flintheart Glomgold?

  * Il miliardario sudafricano?

  * Almeno questo lo sai- sospirò lei con esasperazione. Daisy le avrebbe volentieri dato un calcio alle sue scarpe di Guccio- Di recente sembra che lo abbia raggiunto suo nipote.

  * Ha un nipote?- fece sorpresa lei.

  * Ma certo, cocca. In che mondo vivi?- alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi prese il suo smartphone e le mostrò una foto- Guarda, è questo. Affascinante, vero?




Daisy guardò l'immagine, non tanto nitida, come se scattata di nascosto.

Non le fece una buona impressione a prima vista, era un papero composto e impettito con indosso un completo elegante di giacca blu turchese e foulard. Guardava all'orizzonte con uno sguardo serio e distaccato. Non sembrava neanche provare emozioni. Probabile che avesse preso da suo zio il carattere, e che fosse noioso e viziato.

  * C'erano state già indiscrezioni prima del suo arrivo. Però a parte qualche piccola informazione, è poco quello che si sa sul nipote. Anzi, è praticamente un mistero.

  * Non è possibile, ci sarà certamente qualcuno che lo conoscerà, i suoi registri scolastici o...

  * Credi che nessuno di noi ci abbia pensato? È solo che, Glomgold è bravo a nascondere le informazioni su suo nipote.

  * E perché lo farebbe?

  * È quello che tutti vogliono sapere. C'è un sacco di persone che sono ansiose di conoscere il nipote e giornalisti che vorrebbero intervistarlo, ma purtroppo è praticamente impossibile avvicinarsi a lui senza l'autorizzazione dello zio, e di cedere interviste non se ne parla. Flintheart ha solo dichiarato che il nipote ha conseguito diplomi in scuole prestigiose sempre con voti alti, che ha da poco raggiunto la maggiore età, che è stato in viaggio per un periodo ma è tornato a Duckburg per iniziare a lavorare con lo zio.

  * Ha la mia stessa età, quindi- commentò Daisy.

  * Sì, ma la differenza è che qui a nessuno interessa sapere di te, mentre che del misterioso nipote, Donald Glomgold, sì. I suoi sogni, le sue ambizioni, se sta con qualcuno, i suoi compagni di classe, le personalità che ha conosciuto, il suo gusto in fatto di moda, il suo colore preferito, i suoi cibi preferiti, cosa detesta, cosa odia, cosa pensa del modo di fare affari dello zio, se ha intenzione di seguire le sue orme, ma soprattutto... dov'è stato quando era in viaggio?

  * Wow, non sono poche le domande- commentò Daisy con una punta di sarcasmo- Sicura che non vuoi sapere anche la taglia della sua giacca?

  * È il papero del momento, è logico che più informazioni e foto si hanno, più articoli potranno essere pubblicati sulla rivista. Quell'alone di mistero lo rende più interessante di attori o star del momento, senza contare che suo zio è un famoso miliardario. Mi sembra pure ingiusto che Glomgold privi a dei giornalisti di conoscere suo nipote.

  * Quindi finora nessuno è riuscito ad avvicinarsi a questo Donald?

  * È per questo che ci è stato affidato il compito di scovare più informazioni possibili.

  * Mi metto subito all'opera- fece Daisy con un sorriso afferrando la sua agendina.

  * Ma che hai capito, mica parlavo a te. Non c'è possibilità che una stagista come te, e con un gusto orribile nell'abbinare le scarpe, possa riuscirci.

  * E quindi perché me l'hai detto?- Daisy fece una smorfia offesa.

  * Per avvisarti che non mi troverai spesso in ufficio e che c'è bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi in mia assenza di mandare gli articoli in stampa.

  * D'accordo, c'è dell'altro?- fece con un sorriso ironico.

  * Sì, prendi un appuntamento per il mio Fufy per la sua seduta di bellezza e portacelo.




“Sul serio?! Credi che dopo avermi trattata così, e aver insultato il mio senso estetico per tutta la settimana, definendomi peraltro mediocre nello scrivere, puoi prenderti la libertà di scaricarmi la tua bestiola?! Ed è inutile che cerchi di nasconderlo, si vede che porti una parrucca!”

Questo avrebbe voluto rispondere sul momento alla sua responsabile, ma invece si ritrovò tre giorni dopo ad accompagnare Fufy dal suo estetista.

Sapeva che la vita dei stagisti non era rose e fiori, ma addirittura diventare la tuttofare di quella papera odiosa, era il colmo. E nel frattempo l'altra se ne approfittava per farla sgobbare con la scusa del grande scoop. Come se nessuno sapesse fare meglio di lei.

Daisy era certa di saper scovare meglio le informazioni, le mancava solo qualcuno che le desse l'opportunità di dimostrarlo.

Delle voci la distrassero e vicino al negozio dell'estetista vide una piccola folla di giornalisti e curiosi davanti all'uscita di un palazzo. C'erano due tizi della sicurezza che impedivano l'accesso e non rispondevano alle domande. Guardò in alto sul palazzo e riconobbe il simbolo delle industrie Glomgold. Le sembrò di vedere la chioma bionda della sua responsabile in quella piccola folla.

Se era lì significa che dentro al palazzo doveva esserci il nipote di Flintheart.

Sospirò, per arrivare dall'estetista avrebbe dovuto passare in mezzo alla folla. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante per lei, che aspirava a lavorare come giornalista, farsi vedere dai colleghi mentre portava a spasso un cane. Si guardò intorno per trovare un'alternativa aggirando l'ostacolo, e individuò una stradina isolata che costeggiava il palazzo e portava ad altre vie. Passando di lì magari sarebbe arrivata dall'estetista senza passare per la strada principale.

Con discrezione e con in mano il guinzaglio di Fufy si infilò per le viette un po' in penombra. Non fece tanta strada che andò a sbattere contro qualcuno. Non si era neanche aspettata d'incrociare qualcuno lì, magari era un malintenzionato. Si aggrappò saldamente alla sua borsetta ma il tizio non sembrò essere interessato a rubare anzi, incrociò il suo sguardo oscurato in parte dal cappuccio della felpa che indossava e sembrava spaventato dalla sua presenza.

Okey, era sicura che quella mattina aveva abbinato bene vestito e scarpe, quindi non era giustificata quella smorfia di paura.

Lui fece per girare sui suoi passi e andare via in fretta, finché a Daisy non tornò alla mente una foto che le aveva fatto vedere la sua responsabile.

  * Aspetta, tu sei Do... ?




Non fece in tempo a terminare che il tizio le serrò il becco, facendole cenno di tacere. Poi guardò ansioso verso una piccola folla in lontananza.

  * Non sembra che ti abbiano sentito...- commentò lui e poi si rivolse a lei- Ora seguimi e non fiatare. Poi ti lascerò andare.




D'accordo, era una papera un po' ingenua in certi casi e i suoi genitori l'avevano avvisata di stare sempre in allerta da malintenzionati... ma lei certo non era una debole. Poteva strillare così forte da rompergli i timpani e poteva anche usare due mosse che le aveva insegnato un amico suo, ma in quella particolare situazione optò per lasciarsi “sequestrare” dal papero. Non perché avesse paura di lui, ma perché intuì che la situazione sarebbe potuta cambiare a suo favore. E soprattutto perché incrociando quei occhi non aveva percepito nessuna minaccia. Fufy addirittura guardava giocoso i due paperi.

Daisy lo seguì per pochi metri con il becco serrato e Fufy al seguito, per spuntare poi in un'altra zona della città, in un parchetto lontano dai giornalisti. Il papero la lasciò andare e si tolse il cappuccio mentre si lasciava scappare un sospiro di sollievo.

Daisy lo osservò per qualche secondo mentre l'altro guardava altrove come per assicurarsi che non ci fosse qualcun altro. Le sue piume bianche si muovevano per il venticello e il sole del giorno sembrava quasi illuminarlo in un cono di luce. Poi lui si voltò verso di lei, come se d'improvviso si ricordasse di non essere solo. La pupilla dei suoi occhi neri che la osservavano rifletterono una sfumatura azzurra che prima non aveva notato. Il papero però cercò di distogliere velocemente quel contatto di sguardi, come se la situazione lo incomodasse, e si infilò il cappuccio sulla testa.

  * Grazie per non aver urlato- mormorò lui dandole le spalle e iniziando a camminare.

  * A... Aspetta!- lo chiamò uscendo da quella momentanea estasi. Il papero si fermò ma non si voltò a guardarla- Sei Donald, vero? Il nipote di Glomgold.

  * È importante?




Lei sembrò pensarci su prima di rispondere.

  * Non realmente... però ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi a prendere un caffè? Conosco un locale molto grazioso e lontano da sguardi indiscreti.




Lui si girò a guardarla con sospetto, per poi toccarsi dietro la testa con indecisione.

  * Penso che si possa fare... per scusarmi per averti trascinata qui.




Con il senno di poi Daisy si chiese perché dal suo becco fosse uscita quella proposta. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva, perché invitarlo? Ma nel momento che lo aveva visto allontanarsi, il suo istinto l'aveva fatta parlare senza pensare.

Non è che fosse interessata a lui, era stato un puro caso che si fossero incontrati, però non poteva sprecare quell'opportunità. Magari avrebbe avuto l'opportunità di conoscerlo meglio e carpirgli qualche informazione. Del resto era solo una stagista, quella era un'occasione più che buona per salire di livello.

Ma vedendo come il papero evitava d'incontrarsi con i giornalisti e come Flintheart non rilasciasse dichiarazioni sul nipote, il fatto che anche lei volesse diventare giornalista doveva rimanere un segreto.

Sempre con Fufy appresso, Daisy condusse Donald a un bar poco distante. Si sedettero al tavolo vicino alla finestra. Donald tenne il cappuccio alzato per sicurezza, anche se passava di lì poca gente e non era interessata a guardarsi intorno.

Daisy conosceva il proprietario da qualche mese e già erano entrati in sintonia. Veniva spesso in quel posto per scrivere qualche articolo o anche solo per rilassarsi dal caos della città.

  * Non ti dispiace se ordino io per tutti e due? Qui fanno un cappuccino che è una bontà.




Donald annuì per niente contrario e Daisy parlò con il cameriere.

L'inizio fu un po' incerto, nessuno dei due parlava tanto. Daisy stessa non sapeva come iniziare il discorso senza apparire curiosa o indiscreta, quindi si limitava a qualche frase di rito a cui lui rispondeva con monosillabi o dei cenni. Era difficile tirargli fuori qualche parola in più.

Lo sguardo di Donald era serio e un po' diffidente mentre osservava la papera. Ma Daisy non era il tipo da arrendersi, c'era in gioco la sua carriera. Però sentiva che insistendo in quel modo lo avrebbe solo reso ostile nei suoi confronti.

In quei casi aveva imparato che bisognava mettere a proprio agio l'interlocutore, lasciandolo parlare di un argomento a lui preferito. Ma prima di arrivare a quello, doveva capire da dove iniziare.

Così decise per il momento di dimenticare il suo obiettivo e rendere almeno la giornata piacevole.

  * La conosci la storia di questo quartiere?- domandò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.




Donald alzò il becco dalla sua tazza e scosse la testa.

  * Si dice che ai tempi che si creò Duckburg, un mercante di ritorno da un viaggio passò per questo luogo con un sacchetto pieno di semi. Aveva trovato il sacchetto vicino a una grotta, e non sapendo di che pianta si trattasse ma certo che fossero rari, era venuto a Duckburg a venderli. Purtroppo il mercante non si accorse che nel sacchetto si era aperto un buco e mentre camminava i semi si sparsero sul terreno. Tempo dopo dei alberi crebbero lungo il passaggio del mercante, creando il paesaggio che vediamo oggi.




Lei fece cenno di guardare fuori dalla finestra, dove una fila di alberi in fioritura coloravano le vie con i loro petali. Donald rimase a fissare quel paesaggio che prima non aveva notato, perché troppo preso a nascondersi da sguardi indiscreti.

  * La gente del luogo era rimasta affascinata da questi alberi e non se la sentirono di abbatterli per costruire le case, quindi decisero che il quartiere si sarebbe costruito intorno agli alberi. Tutt'ora quei alberi sono saldamente attaccati alla terra dove caddero i semi, e la gente del luogo si impegnò a proteggerli.




Daisy distolse il suo sguardo dagli alberi per sbirciare il papero di fronte. Lo sguardo di lui che fissava oltre quei alberi aveva abbandonato la sua rigidità e seriosità. I colori del paesaggio si riflettevano nei suoi occhi dandogli un aurea dolce. Chissà cosa stava pensando Donald in quel momento?

  * È bello- affermò lui senza distogliere la vista dalla finestra, mentre piccoli petali scivolavano a terra. Un sorriso candido si disegnò sul suo becco. Daisy non poté che essere contagiata dal suo sorriso.

  * Immagino che avrai visto di meglio nel tuo viaggio, luoghi affascinanti e mistici.

  * Qualcosa del genere...- alzò lui le spalle con un sorrisetto.

  * Ti va di parlarne?




Era iniziato così. Una chiacchiera dietro l'altra aveva portato i due ad aprirsi a confidenze e passare un piacevole momento insieme.

Era stato strano, ma allo stesso tempo interessante. Era questo ciò che pensò Daisy una volta a casa davanti alle pagine bianche della sua nuova agendina. Era di un rosso bordeaux e la cornice in oro la rendeva elegante.

Scrivere nel suo diario era diventato per lei un modo per sfogarsi e svagarsi dallo stress. Soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per Vanitas.

Ma in questo caso, aveva preferito usare una agendina per raccogliere tutte le informazioni sulla sua nuova conoscenza.

  * Donald Glomgold...- sussurrò mentre alzava lo sguardo soffermandosi nello scrivere. Le tornò in mente quella sfumatura di azzurro nei suoi occhi e il suo sorriso quasi fanciullesco- Che misteri nascondi...?




I giorni passarono dal loro primo incontro. Vedersi nel solito locale per chiacchierare era ormai diventato quasi come un appuntamento fisso che si ripeteva almeno una volta alla settimana.

Non c'era un vero obbligo dettato tra i due, e nessuno dei due si era mai lamentato o tirato indietro. Avevano iniziato da un argomento vago per poi spaziare ad altri argomenti, e ormai non riuscivano più smettere di chiacchierare. Anche se, Daisy aveva notato, Donald preferiva cambiare discorso quando si toccava la sfera personale.

E con grande sorpresa, Daisy aveva scoperto che Donald era il contrario di quel papero che si mostrava davanti agli altri. Era allegro, simpatico e con il senso dell'umorismo. Aveva un sorriso dolce ed era sensibile. Forse un po' pasticcione, ma non sempre per causa sua. Sembrava che qualsiasi cosa facesse portasse a qualche conseguenza per lui.

  * È la mia sfortuna che mi perseguita- ammise lui con un sospiro rassegnato.




Non è che lei credesse tanto alla sfortuna, era facile dare la colpa al fatto quando le cose non andavano nel verso giusto, ma con Donald aveva iniziato a crederci. Era l'eccezione.

Lei aveva anche proposto di spostarsi di luogo ogni tanto. Inizialmente Donald aveva rifiutato, perché temeva che qualche giornalista potesse riconoscerlo.

  * Non pensi di esagerare? La gente è solo curiosa di conoscerti.




Lui le aveva lanciato uno sguardo scettico.

  * Conoscermi? I giornalisti aspettano solo di poter spettegolare sul mio conto. Non li importa realmente delle persone intervistate. Sono insopportabili e invadenti- commentò con una punta di disprezzo.




Daisy si sentì punta sul vivo, anche lei voleva diventare giornalista e non le pareva giusto quel commento.

  * Non tutti siamo uguali- si lasciò scappare lei.

  * Siamo?- ripeté lui sospettoso.




Diasy aveva deciso dal loro primo incontro che avrebbe omesso di essere una giornalista, per ottenere la sua fiducia e solo dopo carpirgli un'intervista in esclusiva. Non poteva dirgli la verità. Non ancora.

  * Intendevo dire non puoi fare di una erba tutto un fascio- cercò di spiegare con disagio- Ci sono giornalisti che fanno bene il loro lavoro.

  * Lo dubito. Ma se lo dici tu, chissà che non sia vero.




Poi finalmente riuscirono a vedersi anche fuori dal locale, a passeggiare nei parchi, nelle zone meno trafficate. Ridevano e scherzavano come dei amici di vecchia data.

Donald le aveva parlato del suo viaggio in mare aperto a sedici anni, di aver navigato per circa due anni prima di tornare a Duckburg. Di aver visitato il Sud America e di aver conosciuto lì due simpatiche persone di nome Josè e Panchito. Aveva conosciuto anche altre persone con cui aveva stretto facilmente amicizia, ma non era rimasto a lungo in quei posti.

  * C'era un motivo in particolare?- chiese Daisy intrigata.

  * … preferivo non affezionarmi troppo- confessò lui con un velo di tristezza.




Lei lo osservò attentamente mentre parlava, scrutando ogni suo cambiamento di umore, ogni velatura di malinconia che si intravedeva quando affrontava argomenti che lo mettevano a disagio.

Fu solo dopo mesi che si vedevano frequentemente, che lui si lasciò andare a qualche indiscrezione in più.

  * Com'è essere... il nipote del miliardario Glomgold?- chiese lei affrontando il discorso, mentre entrambi erano seduti sul prato a osservare il laghetto. Uno dei luoghi preferiti dei due- Sai, me lo chiedevo da prima... deve essere una vita fatta di lusso e mondanità...

  * Niente del genere- ammise lui.

  * Ma tuo zio è ricco.

  * Vero- annuì- Ma ciò non significa che lo sia anch'io. A mio zio piace l'oro e in particolare modo i diamanti, ne ha persino uno conservato in una teca. Gli piace vantarsi della sua ricchezza davanti alle persone. Ma non è altrettanto bravo a disfarsene.

  * Però vivi nella villa lussuosa di due piani di tuo zio, no? Avrai maggiordomi e cuochi sempre a tua disposizione. Persone pagate per occuparsi di te. Avrai a disposizione vestiti di marca e la tecnologia più recente. E quando vuoi puoi usare la macchina o l'aereo personale per spostarti.




A Donald gli uscì una risatina debole e la guardò divertito.

  * Da dove ti è venuta questa idea?

  * Questo è quello che raccontano della loro vita la maggior parte dei ricchi come Rockerduck e i divi famosi.

  * Dovresti smettere di credere a quelle riviste- commentò lui scuotendo la testa- Non so quanto di vero di sia in quello che dicono gli altri, ma dovresti imparare a guardare oltre l'apparenza. Certo, esternamente lo stile di vita di mio zio appare come l'hai descritta, ma per quanto mi riguarda, la vita lì non è come la descrivi. È solo apparenza, per l'appunto.

  * Che vuoi dire?

  * Che non sono né un miliardario, né una celebrità- alzò le spalle e le sorrise con amarezza- Sono solo Donald, un papero semplice senza troppe pretese. Spero che questo non ti dispiaccia.




Daisy scosse subito la testa, sentendosi in dovere di chiarirsi.

  * No, no, va bene così- lo guardò dolcemente negli occhi- A me piaci così come sei.




Donald la guardò piacevolmente sorpreso e grato. Sul suo becco si disegno un sorriso dolce.

Daisy non sapeva dire da quanto era cambiato il loro rapporto. Era tutto iniziato da una ricerca su di lui, ma ben presto il suo interesse personale aveva preso in sopravvento. Quando usciva di casa non si preparava più le domande da proporgli, ma si preoccupava più per come appariva, se aveva qualche piuma fuori posto o di pianificare percorsi di strade dove potevano passare inosservati.

Voleva conoscerlo, ma non per fare l'articolo, bensì per se stessa.

Ma finché Donald era richiesto ancora dai media, dovevano mantenere nascosta la loro frequentazione.

Il papero era dispiaciuto da quella situazione e non vedeva l'ora che la gente si dimenticasse di lui per poter stare con lei senza ricorrere a stratagemmi e sotterfugi.

Al lavoro era la solita routine, Daisy continuava a essere trattata da tuttofare e sottovalutata. Credeva che con l'articolo su Donald si sarebbe riscattata e ottenuto un posto fisso, però ormai non ci pensava più. Non vedeva l'ora di uscire dal lavoro per incontrarsi in segreto con Donald.

Con la sua allegria riusciva a tirarla su di morale. Faceva cose buffe e assurde solo per sorprenderla. Purtroppo la sua sfortuna interveniva per rovinare i suoi piani. Ciononostante sorrideva sempre. Non era un papero che si arrendeva alla sconfitta, e questo lato di lui iniziava a piacergli.

Ma le ore che trascorrevano insieme scorrevano troppo veloci e Donald doveva sempre rientrare a una certa ora. Inoltre dovevano stare attenti quando si muovevano in giro, per evitare che qualcuno lo riconoscesse.

Incontro dopo incontro, il loro affiatamento si era fatto più grande. Gli argomenti erano diventati più ampi e più personali. Donald si sentiva ora libero e sicuro di raccontare qualcosa di più sulla sua vita. Credeva nella sua riservatezza, e solo dopo capì perché.

Fu appunto in una di quelle occasioni che Donald le confesso alcuni dei suoi segreti, momenti della sua vita che teneva nascosta alle persone.

Una volta a casa con davanti l'agendina con gli appunti su Donald, rimase a fissare le pagine piene di scritte. Le informazioni appena raccolte si aggiravano nella sua testa.

Sospirò e chiuse l'agendina senza aggiungere niente, ma prese il suo diario personale. Aveva bisogno di organizzare le idee, e scrivere lì l'aiutava.

Un giorno però fece l'errore più grande della sua vita, ma se ne accorse troppo tardi.

Di ritorno alla sua postazione di lavoro, ci trovò la sua responsabile. La guardò perplessa, quasi aspettandosi di sentirla lamentarsi. E invece la accolse con un grande sorriso.

  * Daisy, mia cara!- disse con entusiasmo- Proprio te cercavo.

  * Si è di nuovo rotta la stampante?- fece dubbiosa per l'improvvisa gentilezza.

  * Ma che dici, sciocchina- e con una risatina le toccò amichevolmente la spalla- Volevo solo congratularmi con te, hai fatto davvero un buon lavoro.




Daisy era confusa, di cosa stava parlando la responsabile? Era possibile finalmente avesse riconosciuto il suo impegno e persistenza, e le stesse per affidare un vero incarico?

  * Non capisco- ammise.

  * Non fare la modesta, il nostro capo era così soddisfatto...- Daisy la guardò ancora più confusa, finché l'altra non tirò fuori un'agendina dalla copertina rosso bordeaux e decorazioni in oro.




La papera sbiancò d'immediato quando riconobbe l'agendina e cercò freneticamente dentro la sua borsa. Non la trovò.

Allora quel diario era davvero il suo! Ma quando? Dove? Ma certo, l'aveva lasciato l'altra sera sulla scrivania prima di uscire. La sua responsabile l'aveva trovato lì l'indomani.

Fece per riprenderselo, ma la bionda lo allontanò dalle sue mani.

  * Ora capisco perché ultimamente eri di buon umore. Ma avresti dovuto darmi subito la buona notizia.

  * Non è come pensi...

  * Me ne compiaccio Daisy. Sembri così ingenua ma invece sei molto astuta. Ottenere la sua fiducia per sfilargli dei segreti, fargli credere che sei interessata a lui... che dolce che è, non sospetta niente. È proprio un cavaliere.

  * Ti sbagli, non è per questo che io...

  * Sai quanti articoli ne usciranno con tutto questo materiale? Ho già mandato i primi articoli in stampa, dedicheremo per l'occasione la copertina.

  * Io non... - si bloccò e la guardò scioccata- Come hai detto, in stampa?

  * Certo. Perché aspettare tempo, che nel frattempo qualche altra redazioni ci rubi l'anteprima?

  * No, no- scosse la testa- C'è stato un errore, io non volevo... !

  * Troppo tardi carina, le copie saranno distribuite entro poco- le diede indietro l'agendina e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla- Fossi in te cercherei nel frattempo di ottenere una intervista dal vivo, a te la concederà, dico bene?- e se ne andò lasciandola da sola con in mano l'agendina rossa.




Daisy rimase paralizzata in piedi. Intorno a lei le persone si muovevano freneticamente, indaffarate nel lavoro.

  * … Donald- ricordò all'improvviso uscendo dai suoi pensieri. Senza avvisare nessuno, prese la sua giacchetta e si precipitò fuori.




Doveva raggiungere Donald, prima che lui venisse a saperlo da altri. Doveva saperlo da lei. Doveva conoscere com'erano andate realmente le cose. Doveva sapere la verità sui suoi sentimenti.

Corse per le vie in preda all'angoscia con i suoi tacchetti che la facevano ogni tanto inciampare.

Non era uno di quei giorni che dovevano incontrarsi, ma sapeva dove lo poteva trovare. Il giorno prima gli aveva accennato la visita di una ditta dello zio.

Forse si sarebbe sorpreso di vederla lì, ma vista la gravità della situazione avrebbe accettato di ascoltarla.

Tutto si sarebbe sistemato, sì. Lui avrebbe compreso e l'avrebbe perdonata.

Girò l'angolo, ma si fermò di colpo. Una folla di giornalisti era davanti alla ditta di Flintheart. Com'era possibile? La notizia si era già sparsa in giro?

Non poteva essere vero...

  * No...- si avvicinò, facendosi strada tra le persone che erano concentrate a fare foto. Individuò subito qualcuno che stava uscendo scortato da due gorilla in divisa- Do... Donald!- esclamò con voce spezzata.




La sua voce passò inascoltata tra i giornalisti che facevano un gran chiasso, ma non alle orecchie del giovane papero che si voltò nella sua direzione. Lo sguardo che le lanciò appena la riconobbe, fu terribile per lei. Era gelida e sprezzante.

Non le disse niente, la guardò solo per qualche istante per poi tornare a guardare davanti a sé e salire in una macchina. Come se fosse una completa sconosciuta.

L'auto scansò i giornalisti e si allontanò in fretta. La calca di persone iniziò a sparpagliarsi, lasciando solo lei in quel punto.

Aveva il cuore a pezzi, ma non poteva dare la colpa a nessuno se non a se stessa. Aveva rovinato tutto e Donald, glielo aveva fatto capire, non l'avrebbe mai perdonata.

Nei giorni seguenti passò davanti al localino dove erano soliti vedersi. Ma lui non si era fatto più vedere, quindi anche lei aveva smesso di andarci. Era passata anche nei posti che avevano frequentato, come il laghetto del parco.

Di Donald però non c'era nessuna traccia.

Non aveva più voluto mettere piede nella sede di Vanitas, dopo quanto successo. Nonostante l'articolo uscito portasse la sua firma e per questo aveva ricevuto meriti tra i suoi colleghi, lei non lo poteva sopportare.

Con la lettera di licenziamento nella scrivania del suo capo, si era data da fare per cercare un nuovo lavoro. Almeno questo la teneva impegnata.

Alla televisione e nelle riviste si continuava a parte del suo articolo. Sembrava che l'interesse dei media su Donald si fosse intensificato, ma senza nuove informazioni i discorsi finivano per ripetersi.

Un giorno di ritorno a un colloquio fu presa dalla nostalgia e tornò nel grazioso localino. Si sentì quasi una sciocca ad aver smesso di tornarci solo perché le riportava in mente gli incontri con Donald.

Il papero non sarebbe più tornato, ma almeno le rimanevano i ricordi che custodiva nel suo cuore. Il suo dolce Donald.

Si sedette sempre al solito tavolo e alla stessa finestra, e sorseggiando qualche bibita calda osservava nostalgica il paesaggio.

Un giorno però qualcuno occupò il posto che solitamente era riservato a Donald.

Lei guardò sorpresa al papero che con disinvoltura si era seduto davanti a lei e fece per cacciarlo via, ma l'altro la precedette.

  * Daisy Duck? La stavo cercando.




La papera guardò tra lo sorpresa e la diffidente lo sconosciuto fino a che, togliendosi il capello a cilindro fece caso al suo viso. Dove l'aveva visto?

  * Lei è...

  * Scrooge McDuck- si presentò lui, esibendo un sorriso gentile.




 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei voluto entrare meglio nel dettaglio della storia di Daisy e Donald, perché nella mia testa c'erano molte scene dolci di come si era sviluppata la loro relazione. Perché era stata una bella storia, seppur breve. Ma ancora una volta ho cercato di tagliare, o finivo per dilungarmi. Ma posso garantirvi che ci sono scene che non ho raccontato. Magari le inserirò in futuro, chissà.


	5. Atto V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi odio, non volevo farla così lunga la storia, doveva essere solo un riassunto, ma non ce l'ho fatta a trattenermi dall'aggiungere particolari e dialoghi. Be', spero che ne valga la pena.  
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate.
> 
> Il testo all'inizio del capitolo è della canzone Advise dei Cavetown. Le canzoni che uso solitamente si riferiscono a dialoghi o scene dei personaggi.

I lost all my lunch  
I threw it on the ground  
I don't wanna talk  
Don't wanna be around  
I know you're trying to help  
I think that's really nice  
But I know myself  
I don't need your advice

I've got a hint for you  
Take it  
Are you hungry?  
I have my shorts for you to eat

Leave me alone  
I don't owe you anything  
You're not my friend  
You're not my mom

So please don't talk to me  
You don't know anything  
I am not your conversation

People will talk  
But that's not what I want  
I can be myself without explanation

Alone on Sunday night  
I saw a ton of shit  
It made me really mad  
You told me not to quit  
Said, this is how it is  
You're giving them your life  
But I don't wanna give  
I want it for myself

As selfish as it is  
I need it for my health  
And I have stuff to do  
For me, nobody else  
Nobody else

So please don't talk to me  
You don't know anything  
I am not your conversation

People will talk  
But that's not what I want  
I can be myself without explanation

 

 

**Atto V**

 

Era assurdo, si diceva mentre frugava nella sua biblioteca personale. Era assurdo che per un simile incidente doveva mettere da parte i suoi viaggi. Non è che sapere di Don doveva togliergli il gusto dell'avventura.

Certo, non poteva negare di esserci rimasto male, ma non significava niente. Niente.

Don, o meglio dire Donald, era stato solo una delle tante esperienze negative della sua vita. Poteva tranquillamente andare avanti senza di lui.

Ed è così che invece di rinchiudersi nel suo ufficio a firmare contratti e rispondere al telefono, aveva deciso di riprendere a viaggiare. Magari un viaggio più breve, non poteva stare tanto lontano dagli affari. Però c'erano tanti altri tesori che aspettavano solo lui.

Aveva trovato nella sua biblioteca la storia di un principe che aveva nascosto la sua preziosa corona dai predatori, ma a causa di una guerra non era più potuto tornare a riprendersela.

Non c'erano notizie del ritrovamento di quella corona, quindi doveva essere ancora nascosta, in attesa che lui lo scovasse.

Con una rinnovata energia, Scrooge si fece preparare il suo zaino da Battista e prese il primo volo- economico- disponibile.

Nella sua testa si derise per il fatto di non averlo fatto prima e camminò a passo spedito verso un vecchio monastero. Dalle informazioni raccolte, la corona poteva trovarsi lì. Nessuno aveva fatto ricerche in quel posto, perché non avevano lo stesso acume di Scrooge di cercatore di tesori, quindi sarebbe stato l'unico a ritrovarlo.

Non gli importava nulla di Donald e Flintheart. Lui era un papero che se l'era sempre cavata da solo. Chi aveva bisogno del marinaio traditore?

Ma nell'avanzare di un altro passo, rimase con il suo piede palmato sospeso nel vuoto.

Una frase entrò prepotente nella sua testa. Era la voce di Don che lo rimproverava.

  * _Dovresti tenere lo sguardo concentrato su dove metti i piedi- borbottò lui come era solito fare. Lo aveva appena trattenuto dal colletto, per evitare che azionasse una nuova trappola sotto i suoi piedi- Quando vedi dell'oro perdi ogni buon senso. Non sono la tua balia._




In quell'occasione Scrooge si era limitato a sorridere spensierato. Non si era dato la pena di controllare perché sapeva che al suo fianco c'era Don e se qualcosa gli sfuggiva lo avrebbe notato il marinaio.

Ma ora...

Retrocesse il suo piede e rimase fermo a guardare il cammino davanti a sé.

… ora era solo.

Poco importava di aver viaggiato da solo per anni prima d'incontrare Don. Quella opprimente sensazione di solitudine era tornata da lui quando finalmente aveva creduto di averla lasciata alle spalle.

Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quei pensieri negativi e riprendere il suo cammino. Non prima di aver controllato dove metteva i piedi. Ci teneva tornare a casa con tutte le ossa.

Era a due passi dal posto dove era stata nascosta la corona, dopo aver camminato per dei corridoi in decadenza e semi oscuri, ma qualcuno l'aveva appena preceduto. Quello però che non si aspettò era di ritrovare due sue conoscenze.

  * Scroogy, che _piacere_!- sentì la voce mielosa e ipocrita del suo rivale.

  * ... Flintheart- pronunciò con irritazione. La poca luce illuminò anche il nipote che gli era accanto.

  * Non ti dispiace vero, se ho preso io la corona?- fece il papero con la barba mostrando il tesoro che aveva in mano- Non credi che si addice più a me? Tra i due sono io quello che ha più sangue reale tra gli antenati- commentò con pomposità.

  * Buffo, credevo fossero dei truffatori- rispose con sarcasmo.

  * Eh, la tua è solo invidia- disse Flintheart con un sorriso di pazienza- Andiamo Donald, abbiamo tanto altro da fare.




Il giovane papero annuì seguendo lo zio. Scrooge lo seguì con gli occhi ma l'altro, come per timore d'incrociare il suo sguardo, tenne la vista appartata.

  * Ah, e non affannarti a cercare altri tesori- gli gridò da lontano il rivale- Io e mio nipote arriveremo sempre prima di te.




Scrooge gli avrebbe volentieri lanciato qualcosa addosso, ma si limitò a serrare le mani e mantenere la calma. Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di avere la meglio su di lui. Ci sarebbe stato modo per sbattergli in faccia le sue prossime vittorie.

Facile a dirsi. Se pensava che quello sarebbe stato solo un episodio isolato... be' si sbagliava. Flintheart aveva mantenuto la sua parola: lo aveva preceduto in tutte le sue spedizioni.

Come fosse possibile, se lo chiedeva anche lui. Le uniche volte che riusciva a raggiungere per primo il luogo, i due erano più veloci sfilandogli il tesoro da sotto il becco.

Donald si rivelava il più difficile da affrontare. Solitamente rimaneva in disparte, limitandosi a seguire lo zio, e annoiandosi nel guardare i due paperi lottare e discutere. Ma quando Flintheart gli ordinava di recuperare il tesoro, era scattante e determinato, come un soldato. Non è che fosse più forte di lui, ma certamente era più atletico.

Tutto ciò lo innervosiva e lo frustrava. Un conto era confrontarsi con la canaglia di Flintheart, sapeva gestire i suoi colpi bassi, ma competere con Donald lo faceva sentire a disagio.

Non era solo per le perdite di tesori, ora che Flintheart aveva un alleato era diventato più forte. Lo stesso alleato che lui aveva avuto nel suo viaggio. Ma al contrario di Flintheart, i due non avevano legami di sangue. Non poteva certo pretendere che l'altro lo preferisse al proprio zio.

  * Ha! E se ne vanta pure!- borbottò Scrooge mentre riordinava dei fogli- Come se suo nipote fosse soltanto suo. Non è neanche così speciale.

  * Forse mi sbaglierò, ma non è che lei... è un po' geloso?- azzardò il maggiordomo che gli stava servendo il thè nel suo ufficio. L'altro lo guardò scioccato e offeso.

  * Io? Di loro due? E perché dovrei? Solo perché sono stato preso in giro? Solo perché lui ha un nipote come Donald e io no?

  * Per la precisione, le ha un nipote. Ben due.




Scrooge spalancò gli occhi e si toccò il becco pensieroso.

  * Hai ragione... i figli di Hortense. Come ho fatto a dimenticarmene?

  * Be', ha chiuso le comunicazioni tanto tempo fa.

  * … già- annuì con disagio. Ricordava la litigata con sua sorella, l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista prima della sua scomparsa. C'erano anche i suoi figli in quell'occasione- Erano gemelli credo. Come si chiamavano?

  * Se non ricordo male, Donald e Della.

  * ... ecco perché il nome mi era famigliare- sospirò toccandosi la testa. Finora non ci aveva fatto caso perché era stato preso a dimenticare il tradimento di Don, ma sentiva di aver già udito quel nome anni prima, da una papera che aveva spalancato la porta del suo ufficio con un calcio- Che fine avranno fatto? Erano stati affidati alla madre paterna.

  * Perché non lo scopre da solo?- propose il maggiordomo e gli indicò il telefono sulla scrivania- Forse è l'occasione buona per riallacciare i rapporti parentali.




Scrooge guardò pensieroso e titubante il telefono. Era passato del tempo, davvero tanto, da quando aveva chiuso definitivamente ogni comunicazione. Oramai quei paperotti dovevano essere cresciuti e avere più o meno l'età di Don.

Come avrebbero reagito alla sua telefonata? I rapporti prima della rottura non erano stati idilliaci. Forse non avrebbero voluto saperne di lui. Forse lo avevano totalmente dimenticato, come lui aveva tentato di fare in quei anni.

Però poi gli tornò l'espressione beffarda di Flintheart quando si vantava del nipote.

  * … sì, hai ragione!- diede un pugno sulla scrivania- Flintheart non è l'unico che si può vantare di avere un nipote. Glielo faccio vedere a entrambi di che pasta siamo fatti noi McDuck. Se uno dei gemelli ha ereditato almeno un po' del carattere del nostro clan, potremmo far mangiare la polvere a quei due.




Il papero alzò la cornetta e compose un numero preso da una agendina vecchia e ingiallita. Attese in silenzio mentre aspettava di udire il suono dei squilli. Ma ciò che ascoltò fu solo una vocina registrata. Scrooge riagganciò la cornetta mentre il maggiordomo attendeva in silenzio.

  * Sembra che il numero sia inesistente- spiegò con una nota di delusione e amarezza.

  * È fattibile. Sono passati anni, forse la signora Coot avrà cambiato il numero.




Scrooge era dubbioso al riguardo. Aveva conosciuto la signora Elvira, e non le sembrava il tipo che cambiava numero o compagnia di servizio, era decisamente fedele con quello che aveva.

  * Sì, forse... Dovrei cercare il suo nuovo numero nell'elenco telefonico.

  * Potrei proporle di andare dalla signora e verificare di persona?

  * Di persona?- ripeté quasi scioccato dalla parola.




Un conto era parlare al telefono, a debita distanza, ma presentarsi di persona a casa di Elvira? Era come un invito a farsi sbattere la porta in faccia, che si eviterebbe parlando solo al telefono, senza contare il carburante sprecato. Ma d'altro canto perdeva solo tempo a cercare il suo numero.

  * E sia- si alzò dalla scrivania- Avvisa Miss Paperett che sarò a Quack Town questo pomeriggio.




Già. In quel momento gli sembrava tutto fattibile, ma sulla strada per dirigersi alla casa di Elvira Coot in un paesino fuori Duckburg, mille dubbi lo invasero.

Preso dal desiderio di rivincita non aveva pensato che era passato davvero tanto tempo da quando aveva avuto notizie di loro. Dal giorno del litigio con sua sorella, aveva preso le distanze dalla famiglia. Fino al funerale, dove si era definitivamente allontanato.

Forse aspettava il momento giusto. Il momento che sua sorella avrebbe capito di essere in torto e sarebbe tornata a chiedere perdono.

Ma non aveva contato che entrambi erano estremamente orgogliosi e cocciuti.

Fino al giorno che ricevette la chiamata. Sua sorella e suo cognato avevano perso la vita in un incidente. La chiamata proveniva dalla signora Elvira, pregandolo di mettere da parte i rancori del passato e pensare al futuro dei gemelli.

Riagganciò il telefono senza darle una risposta.

Sua sorella era appena morta. Quella testarda di una papera aveva trovato finalmente qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto sconfiggere: la morte.

Sua sorella non sarebbe più tornata a riappacificarsi.

Sentì lacrime che spingevano con forza per uscire, ma lui le ricacciò indietro.

Quella notizia avrebbe potuto distruggere qualsiasi persona, ma non lui. Aveva preso da tempo le distanze dalla famiglia perché non accettavano il suo modo di vivere. Perché adesso doveva fare lui un passo indietro?

No, lui era Scrooge McDuck. Un papero estremamente ricco ed eccessivamente occupato. Non aveva tempo per quello. Gli affari lo attendevano.

Non richiamò e non si degnò di farsi vedere da quelle parti. Nessuno lo avrebbe voluto realmente lì e tanto meno lui era interessato a conoscere i gemelli. Era certo che la signora Elvira si sarebbe egregiamente occupata di loro. Era una papera forte e indipendente, non aveva bisogno della sua presenza, anche se era stata lei a chiamarlo.

Mentre camminava lungo le stradine non asfaltate si convinceva che era stata una pessima idea. Era partito tutto da una sciocca rivalsa su Flintheart. Ma chi lo assicurava che i nipoti lo avrebbero accolto con le braccia aperte? Chi lo assicurava che sarebbero andati d'accordo e avrebbero instaurato un'affiatata complicità?

Era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse di aver camminato per un po' senza trovare nessuna casa. Si guardò intorno trovando solo campi estesi di coltivazione e qualche rudere.

Eppure ricordava che doveva trovarsi da quelle parti la casa di Elvira. C'era stato qualche volta con sua sorella prima che si sposasse.

D'accordo, era passato del tempo, ma Scrooge aveva buona memoria dei luoghi.

  * Ehi signore, si è perso?- fece la voce di un contadino su un trattore che si trovava a passare di lì. Scrooge si girò per guardarlo.



  * Sto cercando una casa- spiegò lui spaesato- Elvira Coot, lei abitava da queste parti. La conosce?

  * Elvira?- fece l'altro sorpreso e perplesso- Certo che la conosco. Tutti del paese la conoscevano.

  * Si è trasferita?- chiese Scrooge notando il riferimento al passato.




Il contadino si grattò la testa ancora più perplesso.

  * È un parente?- chiese sospettoso. Scrooge sviò lo sguardo per il disagio.

  * Non proprio... solo un amico di vecchia data- mentì.

  * Salti su- gli propose. Scrooge eseguì, ma il trattore non fece tanta strada che si fermò- Casa sua si trovava qui- indicò un punto. Scrooge seguì con lo sguardo l'indicazione, ma vedeva solo sterpaglie e assi di legno abbandonate. Scese dal trattore.

  * Non capisco.




Il signore gli indicò una cassetta della posta abbandonata con su un nome sbiadito: Elvira Coot.

  * La signora è morta anni fa- spiegò- E questo è tutto quello che resta della sua fattoria. Credevo che ormai tutti ne fossero a conoscenza.

  * Morta?!- replicò sorpreso- Ma... ma...- non sapeva cosa dire. Com'era possibile che una papera così forte da mandare avanti una fattoria da sola fosse morta?- Com'è successo?

  * Malattia, credo. Da un po' di tempo aveva accusato malessere e debolezza, ma si era ostinata a mandare avanti la fattoria da sola e prendersi cura della sua famiglia.

  * I gemelli!- esclamò d'improvviso ricordandosi- Che fine hanno fatto!

  * Ah sì, ricordo quelle due pesti- sorrise nostalgico- Erano tutto il mondo della signora Coot ed erano così vivaci che rallegravano anche noi.

  * Non ho chiesto questo- si spazientì- Dove sono andati dopo la morte di Elvira?




Il contadino divenne serio e guardò i ruderi della casa.

  * Non si sa molto. Pare che non avessero parenti o amici disposti a prenderli entrambi. Si dice che uno sia finito in un orfanotrofio. Ma di più non saprei dirle, nessuno dei due ha rimesso piede qui in paese.




Scrooge guardò sbigottito il signore. Era senza parole. Perché era successo?

  * Il terreno è stato comprato da qualcuno che ha preferito abbattere la casa invece di affittarla. Credevamo che ne avrebbe costruito un'altra, ma invece ho ha lasciato così- scosse la testa con tristezza- È stato un vero dispiacere, sia la morte della signora che la distruzione di questo posto. Noi del villaggio eravamo così affezionati a lei e ai suoi nipoti. La signora faceva delle meravigliose torte e si occupava di tante cose... forse troppe. Le servivano soldi.

  * Ma non è possibile. Da quanto ricordo io, non aveva problemi finanziari.

  * Vero, ma mantenere dei nipoti alla sua età... non poteva neanche permettersi un aiutante. E poi c'era stato quel grave crollo di prezzi sui prodotti agricoli, un periodaccio per tutti noi contadini. Avremmo voluto aiutarla, ma non eravamo nelle condizioni e poi rifiutava qualsiasi aiuto.




Scrooge rimase in silenzio a guardare quello che rimaneva della fattoria dei Coot. Aveva dei ricordi fugaci di lui che oltrepassava la cassetta della posta e si fermava davanti alla porta della casa dove ad attenderlo c'era una signora affabile e generosa.

_In questo mondo sopravvivono solo i più forti._ Si disse nella testa mentre tornava a casa. Una frase che si ripeteva più volte mentre era in viaggio in cerca di ricchezze. _Non c'è posto per la bontà o altruismo._

Era vero, e Elvira ne era la prova. Forse se avesse lasciato i nipoti a qualcuno, se la sarebbe cavata. Ma aveva voluto ugualmente tenerli con sé.

Dalla gente del posto non aveva saputo molto altro del destino dei gemelli. Avrebbe potuto lasciare stare e buttarsi tutto alle spalle, ma sentiva quasi un dovere almeno informarsi sulle loro sorti.

Ed era così che aveva scoperto che la femmina era stata presa da sua sorella Matilda e probabilmente viveva in Scozia. Mentre per quanto riguardava il maschietto... non era riuscito a ottenere molte informazioni. L'orfanotrofio dov'era stato mandato era stato chiuso qualche anno prima e di lui si erano perse le tracce. A nulla era servito cercare di rintracciare l'amministratrice di quel posto, era vecchia e un po' smemorata, anche se però ricordava vagamente del paperotto. Ma era stato poco tempo nel suo orfanotrofio prima di essere adottato da qualcuno. Le carte però erano andate perse con il tempo. Di fatto il nipote poteva trovarsi in qualsiasi posto del mondo ed essersi dimenticato della sua famiglia.

Sospirò mentre chiudeva il fascicolo dedicato alle ricerche sui nipoti. Di fatto, un buco nell'acqua e una perdita di tempo. Come aveva potuto anche solo sperare di tornare e trovare le cose esattamente come le aveva lasciate? Il tempo passava per tutti.

Sospirò di nuovo e mise via il fascicolo in un cassetto. Era passata una settimana da quando era andato a Quack Town. Aveva ripreso a immergersi negli affari, accantonando di nuovo quei ricordi della sua famiglia.

Ogni tanto rivedeva Flintheart, ma non sempre era con lui Don. Già da quel giorno nel club dei miliardari gli aveva dato l'impressione che non si sentisse a suo agio in quell'ambiente. E dovunque era lui, c'era suo zio, quasi fosse una sua ombra. Gli sembrava esagerato come comportamento da parte di Flintheart, di cosa poteva avere paura? Non era un paperotto.

C'erano dei periodi che il giovane non si vedeva da nessuna parte, per poi ricomparire come niente fosse a fianco dello zio. Non gli sfuggì di notare che quando tornava sembrava sempre come turbato, teso e incurvato su se stesso. Non dava mai la faccia in quei momenti. Ma Flintheart non dava segni di preoccupazione e si comportava normalmente.

Cercò di non farci caso, non era affare suo, e si concentrò sul suo lavoro per non farsi superare dai suoi rivali.

Anche quando incontrava i due in qualche spedizione, non prestava attenzione alle parole di Flintheart che gongolava a ogni vittoria.

  * Cosa ti prende, Scroogy?- lo derideva il papero con la barba- Troppo abbattuto che io vinca sempre?

  * Non hai ancora vinto- disse lui sicuro- Non sei neanche riuscito a prendere la vera gemma.




Flintheart guardò con orrore e sospetto la grossa gemma che stringeva tra le mani. Era troppo leggera per essere autentica. Con rabbia la gettò per terra e si frantumò in piccoli pezzi di vetro.

  * Dannazione!

  * Troppo tardi!- lo derise Scrooge correndo in una direzione di quel labirinto. Flintheart gli fu subito dietro come un avvoltoio.




La vera gemma, come aveva sospettato Scrooge fin dall'inizio, era incastonata in una scultura. Quella che aveva preso Flintheart si trattava di una copia per i ladri.

I due paperi si precipitarono nello stesso momento a estrarre con la forza la gemma incastonata. Donald arrivò dietro di loro e notò per primo che qualcosa stava per accadere. Le pareti e il soffitto del grande salone stavano tremando.

  * No, fermi, è una trappola!- avvisò Donald allarmato- Se lo prendete, crollerà tutto!




Scrooge si fermò alle parole del giovane papero e si girò a verificare. Flintheart invece non si fece problemi e dando una forte spinta al rivale che si era distratto, estrasse la gemma.

  * Ha! Vinco sempre io!- rise beffardo, mentre teneva tra le mani il tesoro. Scrooge era ancora a terra quando il soffitto iniziò a venire giù. Flintheart fu più veloce e si dileguò velocemente- Addio, Scrooge!




Scrooge cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma era tardi, i detriti venivano giù ostacolandogli la strada. Alzò lo sguardo senza più tentare di muoversi vedendo venirgli tutto addosso, ma una mano lo afferrò per il braccio e lo trascinò a forza.

  * Sei impazzito? Perché te ne stai lì fermo!- gli gridò il giovane papero risvegliandolo.




Scrooge guardò il marinaio correre insieme a lui. Perché non se n'era andato con lo zio?

  * Non ho bisogno di te!- scostò il suo braccio- Posso farcela da solo!

  * Ma bravo, perché allora te ne stavi lì incantato!




Scrooge non seppe rispondere subito. La verità era che per una frazione di secondo si era sentito come svuotato della sua grinta, della sua ragione di vivere. Come se d'improvviso un grosso groppo gli fosse risalito in gola: ricordi.

  * Non ti riguarda!- cercò di ricacciare quel groppo giù e guardò irritato Donald. L'altro ricambiò la stessa espressione.

  * E infatti non mi interessa! Ma...- fece una pausa come se si trattenesse dal scoppiare ed evitò di guardarlo- Ma non posso far finta di niente- ammise con voce bassa.

  * Come?- fece incerto l'altro. Era difficile sentire bene con quella confusione.

  * Oh, insomma!- esclamò nervoso prendendolo nuovamente per il braccio- Che ti prende! Credevo che t'importasse vivere! Non hai un intero deposito di soldi ad aspettarti?!- e lo costrinse a correre di nuovo.

  * Ti ho detto che so cavarmela da solo!- si staccò bruscamente spingendolo via- Non ho bisogno di te! Non ho bisogno della mia famiglia! Non...- si bloccò non appena si accorse di quello che aveva appena detto. Cosa gli era saltato in mente di dire in quel momento? Cosa c'entrava quel discorso? Non se ne stava parlando. Non era un comportamento da adulto. Eppure gli era uscito spontaneo. Abbassò lo sguardo sul marinaio. Donald era caduto a terra- Non intendevo questo, io... io non so cosa mi sia preso- confessò con un po' di vergogna- Mi sono successe alcune cose e... credevo di essermelo lasciato alle spalle.



  * Non so di cosa stai parlando, ma non ci tengo a rimanere qui a farmi schiacciare.

  * Giusto. Aspetta che ti aiuto- si affrettò a prenderlo dal braccio per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma quando lo fece il giovane papero fece una smorfia di dolore- Sei ferito?- chiese preoccupato. Forse lo aveva spinto troppo forte.

  * No, non è niente- disse Donald coprendosi con l'altra mano il braccio e stringendo i denti- Andiamo- e alzandosi in piedi, i due uscirono da quel posto che stava crollando.




Una volta fuori, presero una boccata d'aria con un sospiro di sollievo. Ancora un po' che si fermavano a discutere e non sarebbero più riusciti a uscire. Sulla loro testa il venticello e un rumore metallico li obbligò a guardare in alto. Era un aeroplano con il simbolo F.G. in evidenza, che si stava allontanando. Donald non poté evitare di sospirare rassegnato, ma non sorpreso.

  * Se ne sta andando senza di te?- fece incredulo.




Donald si limitò a grattarsi dietro la testa senza commentare. Il gesto fece girare Scrooge verso di lui, notando una specie di macchia scura nascosta dietro il colletto.

  * Cosa... ?

  * Be', io vado- disse lui mettendosi in marcia- Devo cercare un mezzo per tornare a casa.

  * Posso darti un passaggio io.

  * Meglio di no, per entrambi. Hai chiaramente fatto capire che non vuoi avermi intorno, e non sei l'unico che sa cavarsela da solo.




Scrooge rimase fermo mentre lo vedeva allontanarsi. Si sentiva dispiaciuto per quelle parole, sapeva che Donald non c'entrava niente con i problemi della sua famiglia, ma non sapeva esattamente che parole usare per scusarsi.

  * Donald- lo chiamò prima che fosse troppo lontano- Perché non hai detto la verità a tuo zio? Di avermi già conosciuto.




Il marinaio rimase fermo senza voltarsi. Lo vide solo mettersi le mani in tasca e alzare le spalle.

  * … non lo so- rispose prima di riprendere a camminare e scomparire alla vista.




Scrooge rimase ancora lì fermo fissando il punto dove si era diretto il papero. Poi si voltò verso la struttura scavata nella montagna, delle rocce avevano chiuso definitivamente l'unico ingresso.

_Non ho bisogno di te!_

Ma lì dentro aveva tentennato. Aveva lasciato che i pensieri lo condizionassero nella sua ricerca. Non era da lui. Forse non era ancora pronto.

Sospirò e si diresse verso la sua macchina, sperando che qualche masso non lo avesse ridotto a una frittata.

Di ritorno a casa i giorni si erano fatti uguali e monotoni, ma allo stesso tempo frenetici. Non aveva più visto rivisto Donald da quel giorno, e forse era un bene. Non voleva farsi coinvolgere troppo e si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo nell'essersi lasciato andare così.

Non che fosse la prima volta che i due litigavano, però... non si era mai esposto così con altri prima d'allora.

Era convinto di aver messo da parte la questione, finché un giorno Battista non entrò nel suo ufficio con in mano una rivista.

  * Le ho portato questo, principale.

  * Una rivista di pettegolezzi?- fece lui contrariato riconoscendo il genere di rivista- Battista non ti credevo così frivolo. Spero almeno che tu non l'abbia comprato.

  * Me l'ha passato un'amica- spiegò lui alzando lo sguardo- Ma non è questo. Dovrebbe dargli un'occhiata da vicino... riconosce il papero in copertina?




Scrooge si sistemò i suoi occhiali e prestò attenzione a quello che prima aveva ignorato.

Non poté evitare di rimanere a becco aperto dalla sorpresa.

  * Lui...

  * È da poco uscita la notizia, ma già se ne sta parlando in giro.




Scrooge aprì la rivista e iniziò a leggere gli articoli a lui dedicati. Battista nel frattempo lo aveva lasciato da solo e si era dedicato ai mestieri.

Una volta finito di leggere, Scrooge appoggiò la rivista sulla scrivania e si alzò dalla poltrona per dirigersi alla vetrata situata dietro la sua postazione. Con le mani dietro la schiena rimase a riflettete.

L'articolo parlava di Donald, il nipote di Flintheart, e varie curiosità sul suo conto. Per la maggior parte parlava di cose frivole e superficiali che solo a chi era appassionato di pettegolezzi poteva interessare. Ma tracciava un lato di quel papero che non conosceva. O per lo meno che tentava di nascondere. Lo descrivevano come un papero con abitudini semplici rispetto a uno del suo rango, e con molti difetti. Ma ciò che lo aveva interessato per davvero era quell'accenno sui suoi genitori morti quando era piccolo. Non diceva molto a parte che in seguito era andato a vivere dallo zio.

Da lì a poche ore Flintheart aveva rilasciato una dichiarazione ai giornalisti, confermando quanto riportato dalla rivista e raccontando del suo buon fratello che aveva voluto affidare la custodia del suo unico figlio a Flintheart.

Non sapeva neanche che Flintheart avesse un fratello.

Il pubblico quasi si commosse dal suo racconto sulle ultime volontà del fratello e di come accolse nella sua vita il paperotto, nutrendolo, dandogli un istruzione e crescendolo come un figlio.

Scrooge non poté evitare di sentirsi nauseato. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che le sue parole erano prive di sentimento. La gente credeva davvero a tutto.

Cercò la rivista che gli aveva lasciato Battista e guardò in fondo all'articolo. Portava la firma di una certa Daisy Duck.

Non l'aveva mai sentita nominare, ma non ci mise molto a rintracciarla. Aveva saputo delle sue dimissioni e del posto che era solita frequentare, così decise di prendere in mano la situazione e recarsi lì.

La individuò subito. Era seduta da sola a un tavolo con lo sguardo perso alla finestra. Si avvicinò e si sedette nella sedia di fronte a lei. La papera si accorse di lui e lo guardò con una espressione poco amichevole. Ma non le diede il tempo per mandarlo via.

  * Daisy Duck? La stavo cercando.




La papera lo guardò un po' sorpresa e un po' diffidente, mentre lui tranquillamente si sfilava il cappello dalla testa.

  * Lei è...

  * Scrooge McDuck- si presentò lui, esibendo un sorriso gentile.




Daisy rimase senza parole per qualche secondo, forse chiedendosi il perché si trovasse lì.

  * Mi stava cercando?- chiese lei perplessa- Perché?




Scrooge estrasse dalla tasca una rivista e lo appoggiò sul tavolino. Lei strabuzzò gli occhi e la sua espressione diventò più seccata.

  * Sono il proprietario della casa editrice Vanitas.

  * Lo so- rispose lei secca- Come ha fatto a trovarmi?

  * Ho i miei informatori.

  * Se crede di convincermi a parlare di lui per pubblicare altro materiale, la mia risposta è la solita.

  * No, no- scosse la testa- Hai frainteso. Ho letto il suo articolo e sono venuto a cercarla, ma a Vanitas ho saputo che si era licenziata.

  * È così. Non voglio più scrivere articoli sull'argomento.

  * Capisco. Ma non sono qui in qualità di proprietario di Vanitas. Sono qui perché abbiamo una conoscenza in comune. Per questo avevo necessità di parlarle.




La papera lo fisso perplessa senza comprendere.

  * Per quale motivo?

  * Perché ho compreso di tenere a quel ragazzo- ammise- E immagino che valga lo stesso per lei.




Daisy abbassò lo sguardo un po' imbarazzata. Credeva che nell'articolo non fosse trapelato indizio dei suoi sentimenti per Donald, o forse lo si leggeva in faccia?

  * Vorrei solo conoscerlo meglio...- continuò lui- E se possibile... ricambiare il favore.




Lei lo guardò sorpresa, non sapeva a cosa si riferisse e in che rapporti era con Donald, però perché quel ricco papero voleva parlare di lui? Era forse una trappola?

Ma osservandolo non le sembrava che mentisse. I suoi occhi mostravano sincerità e dispiacere.

  * Ma comprendo la sua diffidenza- annuì Scrooge, come intuendo i pensieri della papera- Quindi cosa ne dice se cominciò a raccontarle prima io come ho conosciuto Donald?- propose con un sorriso cordiale.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sul mio account di Tumblr ho aggiunto qualche schizzo della storia (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mariposasky)


	6. Atto VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci ho messo un po' a scrivere il continuo, ma almeno mi sono portata avanti con gli altri capitoli. Fatemi sapere come va la storia.
> 
> Il testo d'apertura è la canzone Goodnight & Goodbye di Mree. 
> 
> Testo di chiusura è di Flora Cash, For someone.
> 
> Ci impiego sempre un po' a trovare canzoni e testi adatti a ciascun capitolo, soprattutto dei testi che combacino con alcuni indizi della storia. Se come me, avete difficoltà con l'inglese, sul web si dovrebbe trovare la loro traduzione. Oppure c'è sempre il traduttore di Google.

 

Oh how I love how the sun lays upon us  
Staining the inches of skin  
Oh says the clouds as they whisper above us  
Oh what a life it's been

And all of the lies we've lied  
And all of the time thats timed our lives  
How do we know whats wrong or right this time

When all of the trees falling down to the ground and  
Fall to your knees like a child that is crawling  
All the while we never stop to smile

Oh how she loves how the spring comes to greet her  
with lands overflowing with green  
All of the drops pulling down till they meet us  
latching themselvs onto me

We may not have missed this time  
But then when they all run dry  
And that beautiful light that lights our eyes is gone  
What have we done?

When all of the trees falling down to the ground and  
Fall to your knees like a child that is crawling  
All the while we never stop to stare  
Do we even care?

When all of the tears from her eyes have collected  
Form in the sky and leave us unprotected  
I can't fathom why we say goodnight  
when we mean to say goodbye

 

**ATTO VI**

 

Lo guardò, era seduto sul prato a osservare il laghetto a pochi passi da loro. L'ombra dell'albero li proteggeva dal sole e da sguardi indiscreti. Una tovaglia distesa sull'erba tagliata e loro seduti sopra godendosi di quei momenti di quiete. Il contorno della sua schiena, quasi rannicchiato su se stesso, trasmettendole una sensazione di malinconia. Come se da qualche parte in lui stesse chiedendo un disperato aiuto, un aiuto silenzioso.

Lei provò ad allungare la mano per sfiorargli la spalla, ma un leggero venticello soffiò nella loro direzione facendole volare il cappello dalla testa. Prima che potesse tentare di afferrarlo e impedire che cadesse nel lago, il papero davanti a lei si alzò prontamente e si lanciò al recupero. Lei lo guardò sorpresa mentre lui faceva dei piccoli salti e lo afferrava al volo, ma al toccare terra mise male il piede e cadde goffamente all'indietro nel laghetto.

Delle gocce d'acqua schizzarono fuori. Lei si alzò in piedi spaventata credendo di doverlo soccorrerlo, ma il papero si rimise subito in piedi stringendo nella sua mano il cappello e tenendolo lontano dall'acqua che gli arrivava a metà corpo.

Lei tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Il giovane le rivolse un sorriso gioioso e candido, con addosso i vestiti bagnati e il braccio issato in alto, come a voler sventolare la sua vittoria.

Guardandolo non poté evitare di lasciarsi andare in una risatina, per quanto era buffo con quelle piume arruffate e qualche foglia attaccata.

I raggi del sole che creavano giochi di luce sull'acqua e quel dolce tepore di tenerezza che gli trasmetteva. Avrebbe voluto che quei momenti non finissero mai. Avrebbe voluto che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

Alzò lo sguardo su quel papero con la palandrana rossa che ora le era seduto di fronte. Era rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltare la sua storia, di come lui e Donald si erano conosciuti sulla nave, e si facesse chiamare solo Don. Le loro discussioni e affiatamento nell'affrontare gli ostacoli. Fatti che riguardavano il periodo di quando viaggiava con la nave, lontano da Duckburg.

Era strano sentire sulla bocca di qualcun altro esperienze vissute con Donald, descrivendo particolari e sfumature della sua personalità che ancora non conosceva.

Gli occhi del papero si soffermavano sul vuoto mentre raccontava, e per un momento vide una luce illuminarlo, per poi rabbuiarsi.

Conosceva quel sentimento che stava provando quel papero, c'era passata anche lei. E quel racconto le riportava in mente alcuni dialoghi affrontati proprio in quello stesso locale.

  * Quindi era lei...- commentò quando lui terminò- Donald mi aveva accennato di non aver viaggiato da solo negli ultimi mesi. Anche se non mi ha mai detto il suo nome.

  * Immagino il perché- alzò le spalle con amarezza- Doveva avercela con me per averlo accusato di tradimento. Non avevo compreso che non c'entrasse niente con la rivalità tra me e suo zio.




Daisy lo osservò attentamente, come se continuasse a diffidare delle sue intenzioni. Ma quello sguardo non sembrava di uno le cui intenzioni erano fare del male a Donald. Era sempre più convinta che fosse realmente dispiaciuto.

  * No, non credo che ce l'avesse con lei- disse gentilmente- In nessun momento me ne ha parlato male, ma forse voleva evitare di coinvolgerla nei nostri discorsi. Era molto riservato su certi argomenti- fece una pausa guardando la sua tazza di thè verde. Poi alzò lo sguardo sul ricco papero- Dopo quanto è successo con Donald non faccio che sentirmi in colpa per non essere stata attenta. Ma in questo caso, voglio credere alle sue parole. Forse farò un altro sbaglio, però sento di potermi fidare. Le racconterò quello che so su Donald, anche se la maggior parte della storia l'avrà letta nell'articolo.




Scrooge annuì e rimase in silenzio ascoltandola.

La memoria tornò a quando lei aveva iniziato a lavorare per Vanitas e la sua responsabile le aveva accennato di Donald mostrandole una foto, a prima vista di un papero ordinario.

Raccontò di quando lei lo scoprì in quella stradina sul retro, camuffato per non farsi riconoscere dai giornalisti. Di come giorno dopo giorno avevano iniziato a incontrarsi in quel locale e come lentamente aveva iniziato a confidarsi con lei.

Il tempo trascorso con lui era passato molto in fretta, e prima che se ne rendesse conto si ritrovò coinvolta in un guaio. L'agenda con cui aveva annotato ogni caratteristica e aneddoti sulla sua vita, era stata resa pubblica.

E infine, il momento che aveva compreso che era tutto finito, quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.

  * Non volevo... davvero- continuò lei- Ho cercato di spiegarglielo a Donald, ma la folla di giornalisti non me l'ha permesso. E dal suo sguardo ho capito che sarebbe stato inutile. Lui si fidava di me e io avevo messo i suoi segreti a disposizioni di tutti.

  * Non crucciarti. Credo che prima o poi sarebbero saltate fuori queste informazioni, c'era troppa curiosità intorno a Donald. Non mi sorprenderebbe che Flintheart non lo avesse previsto e avesse colto la palla al balzo per mostrarsi come un salvatore di fronte all'opinione del pubblico.




Lei fece un sospiro afflitto. Il nome di quel papero le fece rizzare le piume.

  * Non è per me... è Donald che mi preoccupa.

  * Per la notizia sui giornali? A quanto vedo Flintheart sta maneggiando bene la situazione. Sa come ingannare i giornalisti per scrivere quello che vuole- non poté evitare di roteare gli occhi pensando alle false parole del suo rivale alla televisione- Non conviene neanche a lui troppi riflettori su di sé e Donald.

  * No, non intendevo quello- disse con disagio, come se temesse di dire troppo- Nel periodo che mi vedevo con Donald, mi è sempre sembrato un po' troppo timoroso nell'essere scoperto da suo zio. Mi sembrava assurdo, perché doveva temere che lo scoprisse? Non facevamo niente di sbagliato. Ma quando tentavo di farmi dire di più, lui minimizzava tutto, ma si vedeva che ne era spaventato.

  * È suo zio, non ha fatto altro che vantarsi di lui, cosa potrebbe fargli?




Daisy rimase in silenzio e lo guardò. Aveva fatto un errore nel passato perdendo la fiducia di Donald, quindi era diventata più attenta nelle sue azioni. Conosceva solo di fama Scrooge, di come era un papero avaro e imbattibile negli affari, inoltre era proprietario di tante testate di giornali. Poteva essere tutta una montatura, una trappola per farle confessare qualche segreto.

Però... le sue parole non sembravano inventate. I suoi occhi non sembravano mentire. Sapeva cose che lei non conosceva. Lui come lei aveva compreso la complessità di Donald.

Dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia e le sue motivazioni, sentiva di potergli dare fiducia. Entrambi avevano a cuore il bene del papero. E poi sentiva che forse lui era l'unico che riusciva a comprendere come lei si sentiva e il suo dispiacere.

Poteva raccontarglielo.

  * C'è una cosa che Donald mi ha confessato.




Scrooge la guardò con interesse e attese che continuasse, ma lei si guardò intorno, come se temesse che qualcuno potesse ascoltare.

  * È qualcosa che la mia responsabile non è riuscita a scoprire dai miei appunti, perché fortunatamente l'avevo scritto da un'altra parte- spiegò lei e le tornò in mente Donald mentre glielo diceva, in quello stesso locale seduto al posto di Scrooge- Riguarda Glomgold.




Scrooge fece un espressione un po' preoccupata. Tutto quello che riguardava l'avversario non portava a niente di buono.

  * Non è suo zio- disse a bassa voce- Intendo, biologico.




Il papero con le basette ci impiegò qualche secondo per recepire la notizia.

  * … non lo è? Ma allora...




Daisy abbassò lo sguardo e si concentrò sul suo thè nella tazza. Annuì con gravità.

  * Non mi ha dato dettagli, ha solo detto di essere stato adottato dal fratello di Glomgold.




Scrooge strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso e assunse un espressione pensierosa, ma non aprì becco, tenendosi per sé le sue osservazioni.

  * Glomgold si era raccomandato con Donald di non parlarne con nessuno- continuò lei, come per avvertirlo.

  * Perché, essere un benefattore non gli va più bene?- fece ironico.




Lei scosse la testa e si toccò sotto il becco altrettanto pensierosa.

  * Non è questo. Però temo che nasconda qualcosa- dichiarò convinta.




Era una giornalista, era abituata a fiutare qualcosa di losco in una vicenda. E quella rivelazione gridava di essere approfondita. In altre situazioni, si sarebbe buttata a capofitto nell'indagine, ma non era più il suo caso. Dopo quanto era accaduto, non voleva più causare problemi a Donald o creare situazioni che lo mettessero a disagio.

  * Ma non può andarsene via? Se non sbaglio ha compiuto la maggiore età da poco.

  * Non è così semplice. Gliel'ho chiesto anch'io, ma dice che non può farlo. Glomgold non glielo permetterebbe mai.

  * E immagino che non sia rimasto nessuno della famiglia di Donald.

  * Non è esatto- puntualizzò lei. Scrooge la guardò con curiosità- In realtà mi ha confessato che ha ancora in vita un parente stretto.

  * Davvero? Ma allora perché non chiedere a lui?

  * Non può...- lei voltò lo sguardo alla finestra con aria triste. Scrooge la guardò perplesso- Perché lui non sa della sua esistenza- socchiuse gli occhi- Donald lo ha rincontrato una volta durante il suo viaggio, lui però non l'ha riconosciuto.




 

  * _Perché non gli hai detto chi eri?- chiese una Daisy incuriosita. Il giovane papero accennò ad un sorriso e guardò il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra._

  * _Avrei voluto... ero davvero tentato di farlo, un sacco di volte. Avrei voluto dirgli un sacco di cose, gridargli contro, dirgli di me... ma poi... - i suoi occhi quasi brillarono con la luce del sole._

  * _Poi?- incalzò lei. Donald si assentò per qualche secondo nei suoi ricordi, poi alzò le spalle con aria rassegnata._

  * _Poi ho compreso che era meglio lasciare le cose come stavano._

  * _Ma se tentassi ora... se gli parlassi della tua adozione e di Glomgold... forse comprenderebbe..._




_Lui si girò a guardarla. I suoi occhi erano di un nero intenso, privi di luce._

  * _Non ho bisogno di lui. E altrettanto lui di me._

  * _Ma..._

  * _Va bene così, ho detto- la bloccò con le mani prima che insistette ulteriormente- Va bene... io sto bene. E lui è felice senza sapere della mia esistenza- un sorriso si formò sul suo becco, ma non raggiunse i suoi occhi- Posso ritenermi soddisfatto e lasciarmi alle spalle questa faccenda._




 

  * Non ha più voluto toccare l'argomento- continuò lei- E forse ha ragione lui. Non so cosa sia accaduto in passato, ma è evidente che rintracciare questo suo parente non farebbe altro che farlo stare male.

  * Capisco- annuì- La ringrazio per aver condiviso con me queste informazioni. È piacevole poterne parlare con qualcuno.



  * Oh, per me è altrettanto- disse con un sorriso- Spero che possa esserle stato utile.




Lui sospirò amaramente, ma cercò di essere positivo.

  * È quello che spero- diede un'occhiata all'orologio sulla parete- Bene, direi che l'ho infastidita anche troppo- si alzò in piedi e si mise sulla testa il cappello- Sono sempre impegnato con gli affari, ma uno di questi giorni tornerò a trovarla. Sempre che a lei vada bene.




Lei annuì con la testa, anche se tutto ciò le sembrava così assurdo. Ritrovarsi a chiacchierare con un ricco miliardario e ex datore di lavoro, su una loro conoscenza in comune, non era una cosa frequente.

  * Oh già, mi stavo dimenticando- estrasse dalla tasca un biglietto da visita e lo fece scivolare verso di lei- Non sono venuto solo per Donald. Ho letto qualche suo vecchio articolo e parlato con i suoi vecchi datori di lavoro.

  * Lei ha fatto cosa??- reagì sorpresa e infastidita.

  * Solo per interesse lavorativo- precisò- E ora che l'ho conosciuta di persona, sarebbe un peccato perderla come dipendente della mia azienda. Mi farebbe piacere che continuasse a lavorare per me. Sempre che le vada ancora.

  * Io... io non so... dopo quello che è accaduto...

  * Non si rammarichi per il passato, tutti fanno degli errori- gli sorrise gentilmente. Il sole entrò prepotente nel locale illuminando il papero con le basette. E solo per un momento, i suoi occhi si ingrandirono quando notò che quel suo sorriso malinconico gli ricordava tanto un certo papero- Prenda il tempo che le serve e chiami a questo numero. La persona si incaricherà di farle un colloquio e inserirla nel settore che preferisce. Alla prossima- fece un cenno di saluto e si allontanò.




Daisy rimase ancora lì seduta con in mano il biglietto di visita e un espressione smarrita.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Scrooge tornò verso il Deposito e ripensò alla chiacchierata con Daisy, a quanto le aveva confidato.

Quindi Flintheart aveva mentito sulle origini di Donald, non era figlio di suo fratello, ma perché tenere segreto che fosse stato adottato?

Conosceva da anni quel papero, non faceva niente se non per ricavarci qualcosa. Ma al momento gli sfuggiva il beneficio.

Non poteva che sentirsi preoccupato e triste per Donald. Non doveva essere facile vivere con Flintheart, lo controllava costantemente. Anche se forse Daisy si stava preoccupando eccessivamente.

Salì su per la collinetta del Deposito, con cartelli intimidatori piantati lungo il sentiero.

Ricordava quando viaggiavano insieme e come si sentisse a disagio quando gli faceva domande sui suoi genitori. Non poteva sapere che era orfano.

 

_Una famiglia non deve mai essere separata._

 

Era stato adottato da sconosciuti, nonostante avesse ancora un parente in vita.

 

_Non so cosa sia accaduto in passato, ma è evidente che rintracciare questo suo parente non farebbe altro che farlo stare male._

 

Poteva comprendere i suoi sentimenti di ostilità. Anche lui aveva voltato le spalle alla sua famiglia, aveva permesso che i suoi nipoti venissero portati via da altra gente e probabilmente provavano gli stessi sentimenti di astio nei suoi confronti.

Sospirò. Stava scoprendo sempre più lati di Donald che ignorava. Entrò dentro il Deposito, dove ad attenderlo c'era il suo maggiordomo.

  * Signore, le ricordo l'appuntamento di oggi dal miliardario Lebron.

  * Ah già- si toccò le piume della testa.




I pensieri che lo stavano affollando la testa, rischiavano di fargli perdere la concentrazione. Preparò il suo fascicolo e s'incamminò verso la macchina con il maggiordomo. Dopo una ventina di minuti lo lasciò davanti a un hotel. Scese dalla macchina e si diresse verso l'atrio lussuoso dell'hotel. Ad attenderlo c'era il suo futuro cliente Lebron, seduto in una zona comfort dell'hotel con dei divani e dei tavolini.

  * Buongiorno signor Lebron- salutò cordialmente.

  * Oh, ben arrivato signor Scrooge. Stavamo aspettando proprio lei.




Inarcò il sopracciglio perplesso quando sentì il plurale nella frase. Arrivato in prossimità, vide con disgusto che all'incontro era venuto anche Flintheart. Il papero con la barba fece un sorriso altezzoso senza scomporsi alla sua vista.

Affianco a lui, c'era un giovane papero. Indossava un maglione dolce vita sotto la giacca, anche se non faceva freddo. Quello incrociò il suo sguardo per qualche istante, per poi sviarlo in un altro punto. Era così strano averlo lì, dopo quanto gli aveva raccontato Daisy e la loro discussione nell'ultima spedizione.

  * Spero che non le dispiaccia la presenza di Flintheart e suo nipote. La sua proposta è stata altrettanto allettante che gli ho proposto di venire.




Scrooge fece una smorfia in direzione del suo rivale, ma cercò di forzare un sorriso falso davanti al cliente.

  * Non è un problema. Ma temo che il qui presente Flintheart non possa offrirle le stesse garanzie del nostro accordo. Non ci si può fidare di un papero del genere- aggiunse con un tono di avvertimento.




Lebron lo guardò senza capire mentre questo si sedeva nella poltrona di fronte al suo rivale e nipote adottato.

  * Al mio rivale piace sempre scherzare- spiegò Flintheart con una risatina, ma senza mostrarsi offeso- È quello che succede quando qualcuno brama avere le stesse cose che hanno gli altri- e gli lanciò uno sguardo di superbia. Donald che era accanto li guardò senza aprire bocca.




Lebron non fece altre domande e cominciò la trattativa per delle aziende che metteva in vendita. Sia Scrooge che Flintheart proposero la loro offerta e le condizioni. Lebron iniziò a sfogliare con attenzione le proposte cartacee che gli avevano portato.

Flintheart aveva un sorriso sul becco, quasi fosse convinto che avrebbe avuto la meglio sull'affare. Ma Scrooge sapeva che la proposta del suo rivale nascondeva tranelli e inganni. Lo aveva sempre fatto.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul giovane papero. Aveva scorto per un momento che lo stava osservando, ma quando aveva nuovamente incrociato il suo sguardo, l'altro aveva girato la testa di lato fingendo di guardare i quadri e sistemandosi in maniera nervosa il colletto.

La situazione lo faceva sentire a disagio. Avrebbe voluto parlarci, ma sapeva che lo zio adottivo lo controllava costantemente.

Proseguì la trattativa a colpi di cifre, nessuno dei due voleva demordere. Scrooge avrebbe odiato perdere quell'affare, e non per l'affare in sé, ma per essere stato battuto proprio da Flintheart.

Lebron infine decise per accettare la proposta di Flintheart. Scrooge avrebbe voluto gridare all'imbroglio o fare una scenata, ma avrebbe dato solo soddisfazione al suo rivale. Quindi si limitò a stringere i denti con rabbia. In fondo, aveva calcolato anche l'ipotesi di perdere e l'opportunità che Flintheart si distraesse.

Infatti il suo rivale si ritirò in un posto appartato con Lebron per gli ultimi dettagli e le firme, lasciando lì il nipote con lui.

  * Donald- lo chiamò quando questi non potevano vederli.




Il giovane, che forse solo in quel momento si rese conto che era rimasto solo con Scrooge, sembrò leggermente allarmato e in difficoltà.

Scrooge non voleva certo spaventarlo, quindi optò per un approccio più delicato.

  * Eh, è da tempo che non parliamo...- disse lui con un certo imbarazzo. Non voleva intromettersi nella sua vita, ma era preoccupato per le parole di Daisy- Come va?




Il giovane lo guardò con sospetto, ma gli seguì la corrente.

  * Bene- disse con tanta semplicità, da non sembrare vero- Anche lei a quanto vedo, mi sembra sempre in forma smagliante- cercò di scherzare mantenendo una certa rigidità. Poi sembrò sul punto di chiedere qualcosa, ma si bloccò.

  * Hai mai pensato di riprendere a viaggiare?- Donald lo guardò sorpreso- Ricordi che avevo detto che avrei ricostruito la barca distrutta? Tra non molto potrà essere usata, e stare troppo chiuso in ufficio non fa più per me. Ho pensato poi a come te la sei cavata durante il nostro viaggio- il giovane aveva una strana espressione nei suoi occhi mentre lo stava ad ascoltare- Non ti piacerebbe tornare a governare una nave? Mi farebbe piacere avere compagnia. Non ce la cavavamo male, eh?




Donald sembrò nuovamente sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma poi abbassò lo sguardo mantenendosi distaccato.

  * Io... io non posso- la sua voce tradiva un certo nervosismo- Sono il nipote di Flintheart, del suo rivale. E lei può chiedere a tantissima altra gente più esperta di me.

  * Ma nessuno sarà come te- confessò lui, il giovane alzò lo sguardo sorpreso- Ascolta ragazzo...- gli si avvicinò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Lo sentì sussultare- Non so perché stai fingendo di non esserci conosciuti sulla tua nave, ma non potrai farlo per sempre. Mi dispiace per averti dato del traditore, ma hai la maggiore età ora, puoi decidere di fare quello che vuoi e Flintheart dovrà accettarlo con le buone o cattive.




Lui chinò la testa. Non poteva vederlo in viso, ma lo vide toccarsi le piume della testa come se qualcosa lo stesse tormentando.

  * … perché? Perché me lo stai chiedendo?- tornò a dargli del tu e la sua voce si stava facendo piccola- Io sono nessuno per te. Non mi devi niente. Cosa stai cercando da me?




Scrooge si sorprese per quanto sembrasse combattuto. Tanto era la sua devozione per il suo zio adottivo?

  * Non sto cercando niente- gli sorrise malinconico- Forse solo vedo in te qualcosa che ho perduto, la mia giovinezza e un cuore nobile.




E dei nipoti finiti chissà dove, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma omise quella frase infelice.

Donald tornò a guardarlo. I suoi occhi si erano tinti di una sfumatura azzurra.

  * Io...- ma poi si sentirono delle voci avvicinarsi. Il colore dei occhi tornò a un profondo nero e schiaffeggiò via la mano di Scrooge. Nell'atto di muovere il braccio, Scrooge notò qualcosa sotto la sua manica del maglione- Non si avvicini più a me signor Scrooge- disse con un tono di voce serio e distaccato- Non so a che gioco sta giocando, ma non mi presterò a questa ridicola sceneggiata. Non sarò la vostra pedina per la sua sciocca rivalità con mio zio.




Poi con passo spedito raggiunse lo zio che stava tornando con Lebron e gli stringeva la mano. Scrooge rimase indietro a osservare la scena. Donald sembrava un'altra persona vicino a Flintheart, così obbediente, composto e privo di emozioni.

Flintheart gli dedicò in lontananza uno sguardo di vittoria, mentre si avviava fuori dall'hotel accompagnato dal nipote.

  * Signor Scrooge- disse Lebron avvicinandosi- Mi dispiace non aver accettato la sua offerta, ma Flintheart offriva più vantaggi di profitto per me e i miei dipendenti.




Scrooge raccolse il suo fascicolo e si mise il cappello in testa.

  * Spero per lei che mantenga tutti gli accordi, ma temo che un imbroglione come lui non cambi neanche dopo anni- e detto questo, se ne andò a testa alta.




Non avrebbe lasciato che quella sconfitta pesasse sul suo orgoglio. Lui aveva giocato onestamente, anche pensando al benessere di quei lavoratori. Era certo che Flintheart non la pensasse allo stesso modo, conosceva bene le clausole ingannevoli dei suoi contratti, ne era stato anche lui vittima da giovane, per poi riprendersi la rivincita.

Era quasi ironico che Donald avesse dei principi giusti, ma suo zio no. Questo spiegava in parte il suo odio verso gli affari, perché aveva visto come lavorava Flintheart.

Ma non si spiegava quel rifiuto. Era sicuro che a lui piacesse navigare. Per un momento aveva creduto di averlo convinto, ma poi era cambiato d'un tratto. Non sapeva spiegare se era rabbia o paura.

Socchiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva così sciocco a pensare che bastasse così poco per convincerlo, era ovvio che avrebbe creduto a un inganno ai danni dello zio.

Ciononostante, il suo sguardo sembrava riflettere qualche altro pensiero. Sembrava sempre sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, come quando viaggiavano insieme, ma preferiva tenerselo per se stesso e allontanarsi.

Perché? Perché ci teneva a mantenere una certa distanza tra loro due? Come se avesse il timore che potesse succedere qualcosa.

C'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, ma non capiva cosa. E così come stavano le cose, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad allontanarlo dalla cattiva influenza di Flintheart.

Per un momento era stato tentato di sputare in faccia al suo avversario e a Lebron la menzogna su Donald, ma poi si era morso la lingua. Ciò non avrebbe aiutato il ragazzo.

Arrivò a piedi al Deposito e lo accolse il maggiordomo.

  * Signor McDuck, ha visite...

  * Qualsiasi persona sia, digli di tornare domani. Oggi non sono nell'umore- si diresse verso il suo studio. Il maggiordomo lo seguì.

  * Ma signore, è qui che aspetta da un'ora.

  * Non m'interessa, voglio restare da solo. Inventati qualche scusa.

  * Credo che sia importante.

  * Dicono tutti così.

  * Ha accennato a Donald- Scrooge fermò la camminata a pochi passi dalla porta e guardò il maggiordomo- Dice che ha delle informazioni che le interesseranno.




Scrooge guardò perplesso il maggiordomo. Perché quella persona era venuta da lui per parlare di Donald? Forse perché in quanto proprietario di Vanitas, pensava di ricevere qualche compenso per nuove informazioni? Dopo tutto quello scalpore dietro un articolo su Donald, forse c'era da aspettarsi qualche paparazzo in cerca di fortuna.

  * Ha inoltre aggiunto che quello che ha da dire la riguarda.




Scrooge era ancora più confuso, ma per avere dei chiarimenti era meglio parlarci di persona.

  * Mi sono permesso di farla accomodare nel suo ufficio- spiegò il maggiordomo. Scrooge annuì ed entrò.




Seduta su una sedia con le spalle rivolte alla porta, c'era una signora di grossa corporatura e capelli raccolti. Questa si voltò e lo guardò.

  * Signor McDuck, finalmente c'incontriamo di persona.




Scrooge la osservò attentamente mentre le si avvicinava. Non le sembrava il genere di persona a caccia di gossip. Sembrava invece una donna tranquilla e composta.

  * Lei è... ?- le porse la mano. La papera era più alta di lui quando si alzò in piedi. Aveva una stretta di mano forte.

  * Bentina. Bentina Beakley.




 

Guess that you'll be leaving now  
Even in your deepest doubt  
Have you got it all  
Figured out?

The smell of you is on me still  
The night died way too young  
This feeling is alive and well  
Even in your deepest dread  
Have you got a fault  
Line in your head?

I was waiting for someone,  
To turn my world around  
You came in the summer.  
And time was winding down

Wonder what you're thinking now  
Even in your deepest doubt  
Have you got it all  
Figured out?

I was waiting for someone,  
To turn my world around  
You came in the summer,  
And time was winding down

Why do you, why do you, why do you lie?  
Not coming, not coming back  
How could you, how could you, how could you lie?  
You're not coming, not coming back

I was waiting for someone,  
To turn my world around  
You came in the summer,  
And time was winding down

I was waiting for someone,  
To turn my world around  
You came in the summer,  
And time was winding down

 


	7. Atto VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel precedente capitolo avevo detto che mi ero portata avanti con la storia, quindi questo capitolo lo avevo già pronto (il prossimo è ancora in stesura) e mi sono detta che non era il caso di fare attendere oltre per pubblicarlo.  
> In merito a questo capitolo, ho dovuto riscriverlo una seconda volta perché non mi convinceva. Avviso che questo e il prossimo capitolo saranno un po' tristi.
> 
> Come sempre cerco di prestare attenzione ai testi delle canzoni di ciascun capitolo (consiglio di cercare una traduzione), in questo caso ho scelto:  
> \- apertura: Billie Eilish - come out and play  
> \- chiusura: Yuna - deeper conversation
> 
> Buona lettura e fatemi sapere! ^^

 

 

 

Hmm, hmm

Wake up and smell the coffee  
Is your cup half full or empty?  
When we talk, you say it softly  
But I love it when you're awfully quiet  
Hmm, hmm quiet  
Hmm, hmm

You see a piece of paper  
Could be a little greater  
Show me what you could make her  
You'll never know until you try it  
Hmm, hmm  
And you don't have to keep it quiet

And I know it makes you nervous  
But I promise you, it's worth it  
To show 'em everything you kept inside  
Don't hide, don't hide  
Too shy to say, but I hope you stay  
Don't hide away  
Come out and play

Look up, out of your window  
See snow, won't let it in though  
Leave home, feel the wind blow  
'Cause it's colder here inside in silence  
You don't have to keep it quiet

Yeah, I know it makes you nervous  
But I promise you, it's worth it  
To show 'em everything you kept inside  
Don't hide, don't hide  
Too shy to say but I hope you stay  
Don't hide away  
Come out and play

 

**ATTO VII**

 

Il pullman si fermò e la gente cominciò a scendere dal mezzo, per poi ognuno dirigersi nella propria direzione.

Davanti alla fermata rimase ferma una papera corpulenta con i capelli raccolti sotto un grosso cappello. I suoi occhi protetti da occhiali da sole si posarono sull'enorme edificio blu su di una collina.

Afferrando il suo trolley da viaggio si diresse verso quell'ostentazione del denaro.

Duckburg non era cambiata tanto. Certo, erano cambiati molti negozi che conosceva, ma era normale in una città in costante crescita.

Avanzando verso la collina e vedendo i cartelli intimidatori ancora più numerosi, sentì di rivivere un deja-vù. Aveva vissuto già quel momento anni prima, quando ancora credeva nelle persone.

Stava facendo la cosa giusta? Diede un'ultima occhiata alla rivista che teneva sottobraccio. Sulla copertina un giovane papero in giacca e cravatta con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto circondato da titoli in grande. Osservò con tristezza quella foto, per poi riporre la rivista nella valigetta.

Doveva farlo. E questa volta non si sarebbe fermata a un semplice no.

  * Sì?- la accolse all'ingresso il maggiordomo. Non si sorprese che non la riconobbe, con tutte le persone che bussavano alla porta ogni giorno.

  * Buongiorno, devo parlare con il signor McDuck.

  * Chi lo cerca?

  * Mi chiamo Bentina Beakley.

  * Il signore è via per affari. Tornerà tardi. Potete provare domani, anche se non le assicuro che lo troverete libero- disse il maggiordomo pacatamente, per poi fare un cenno di saluto e richiudere la porta. Una mano afferrò il suo braccio prima che chiudesse totalmente e si girò allarmato verso la signora.

  * Devo vederlo, è urgente- disse lei seria fissandolo. Il maggiordomo rimase in silenzio a osservarla come se avesse visto in lei un viso familiare- Ho delle informazioni importanti su Donald- insistette, sicura di avere finalmente l'attenzione del maggiordomo. Questa volta non avrebbe demorso.

  * Però...- cercò di farla desistere.

  * Non mi muoverò da qui se prima non lo vedrò.




Lui si ricompose e le fece cenno di entrare.

  * L'avviso però che potrebbe fare molto tardi.

  * Aspetterò- disse lei decisa e lasciandosi guidare dal maggiordomo verso lo studio del riccone, si sedette su una sedia un poco scomoda. Era fatta di monete, quale persona di buon senso lo farebbe? Ma non importava. Si tenne stretta la sua valigetta mentre dava un'occhiata discreta allo studio pieno di monete sparse a terra.

  * Posso offrirle un tè?- chiese gentilmente il maggiordomo, porgendole un vassoio.

  * Grazie, lo gradisco- prese una tazza con eleganza e sorseggiò- Assam- pronunciò lei sorprendendo lui- Tè nero indiano, sapore deciso e speziato.

  * Lei lo conosce?- chiese sorpreso.

  * Conosco tanti tè- spiegò lei con un sorriso mite- Il lavoro me lo richiedeva.




Il maggiordomo la osservò incuriosito, poi con discrezione la lasciò sola.

Passò forse un ora quando sentì dei passi venire verso di lei e delle voci confuse. Infine fece il suo ingresso il padrone di casa nello studio. Lei si girò per guardarlo mentre lui si avvicinava a passo deciso.

  * Signor McDuck, finalmente ci incontriamo di persona- si alzò in piedi.

  * Lei è... ?- le porse la mano e notò il suo sguardo di perplessità. Era chiaro che non aveva la minima idea della sua presenza lì.

  * Bentina. Bentina Beakley- si presentò lei.

  * Ha detto che ha delle informazioni per me- Scrooge andò a sedersi alla scrivania- Di che si tratta?




La signora rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo a fissarlo. Tanti pensieri le affollavano la mente mentre lui si sistemava sulla sedia.

E così, era lui il famoso Scrooge McDuck. Il famoso papero che si era fatto una notorietà nel mondo degli affari, nonché uno dei principali finanziatori dello sviluppo di Duckburg.

Era così strano averlo finalmente davanti e potergli parlare.

  * … Be'?- fece il papero inarcando il sopracciglio spazientito.

  * Mi scusi- socchiuse gli occhi pensierosa- Sinceramente ho avuto qualche ripensamento mentre venivo. In passato non mi ha ricevuto e quindi non ero certa che venire sarebbe stata la scelta giusta. Ma ho immaginato che dopo l'articolo che è uscito, sarebbe stato più disposto ad ascoltarmi.

  * Cosa sa su Donald?- tagliò corto. Non era un tipo che amava girarci intorno a un discorso.

  * Anni fa lavoravo alle dipendenze del signor Glomgold- Scrooge si fece più attento- E penso... no, ne sono certa, che il mio racconto le interesserà.




 

_Era stata assunta da poco, il suo nuovo datore di lavoro era un ricco miliardario che viveva in una sfarzosa villa. Non conosceva tanto di lui, a parte che era un temibile affarista._

_Glomgold lo aveva incontrato una sola volta, era sempre via per lavoro, e in quell'unica occasione ci aveva tenuto a mettere in chiaro quale fossero le sue mansioni e limiti._

_Aveva accennato a un nipotino che viveva con lui nella villa, e che il suo compito oltre a occuparsi della casa, era controllare che il paperotto non uscisse di casa o causasse qualche danno. Ma in nessun caso, aveva voluto precisare, doveva parlargli o interagire con il nipote. Bastava che riferisse tutto a lui, che poi se ne sarebbe occupato._

_Osservare e riferire, ma nessun contatto. Era un po' assurda come richiesta, ma era lui il datore di lavoro e l'avrebbe pagata bene._

_Non fece domande al riguardo, non era il primo datore di lavoro con richieste anomale, e il giorno dopo iniziò a lavorare. Non c'erano tanti domestici nella villa, solo un maggiordomo, un cuoco e un tuttofare. Ogni tanto veniva qualcuno a fare delle pulizie generali, ma erano contrattati a ore e cambiavano sempre. In compenso la villa era piena di guardie dall'aspetto poco amichevole. Non capiva il motivo di tante guardie, ma pensò che trattandosi di un miliardario, la sicurezza era la priorità._

_Per i primi giorni di lavoro si sommerse nel lavoro, in una villa grande c'era tanto da fare per una persona sola, ma dovunque andasse non smetteva di sentirsi osservata._

_Fu solo dopo qualche giorno che notò la fugace presenza di un paperotto. Fece finta di non averlo visto che si nascondeva dietro a dei mobili, e continuò a ignorarlo mentre faceva i mestieri._

_I giorni passarono e il paperotto continuava a seguirla di nascosto, ormai lei si era abituata alla sua presenza, ma si chiedeva perché non si facesse mai vedere. Da quando aveva iniziato, non lo aveva mai visto uscire allo scoperto, neanche alla presenza di Glomgold. In compenso vedeva che si divertiva a fare scherzi qua e là alle guardie o chiunque altro gli capitasse a tiro. Aveva tentato una volta anche con lei, ma era una trappola così banale per lei che era abituata ad altre trappole più complesse, che l'aveva evitata con facilità. Da lì non ci aveva più provato._

_Il suo datore di lavoro le aveva vietato di dialogare con il nipote, però un giorno non resistette vedendolo goffamente nascosto dietro un pilastro, senza accorgersi che si vedeva la coda spuntare fuori. In altri casi avrebbe rispettato gli ordini, ci teneva al suo lavoro, ma non credeva di fare del male con uno strappo alla regola. Era solo un paperotto, che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere? E poi era intrigata nel conoscerlo._

  * _Puoi uscire- disse lei con gentilezza, seduta su una sedia e trafficando con dei ferri- Non mordo, sai?- sapeva che stava disobbedendo a un ordine, ma c'era così tanto silenzio e nessuno che potesse vederli. Inoltre non negava di nutrire un po' di curiosità per quel paperotto- Non dirò niente a tuo zio e spero che tu farai altrettanto. Sarà un segreto tra noi, che dici?_




_Lui aspettò un po' prima di uscire dal suo nascondiglio e quando lo fece si mantenne a distanza guardandola con diffidenza. Era un piccolo papero magrolino e occhi grandi._

  * _Come ti chiami?_




_Non rispose subito._

  * _Donald- biascicò._

  * _Piacere di conoscerti Donald, io mi chiamo Bentina- gli sorrise- Sei stato tu a fare quella trappola per la guardia l'altro giorno?_




_Il paperotto annuì piano, un po' con orgoglio e un po' con timore._

  * _Sono morta dal ridere- ammise lei facendosi scappare una risatina- Era tutto coperto di melassa e piume. Ho fatto fatica a trattenermi._




_Il viso del paperotto sembrò alleggerirsi, ma continuò a mantenere le distanze. Poi con il dito indicò quello che stava facendo con i ferri._

  * _Questo? Sto confezionando una sciarpa. Lo faccio quando ho un po' di tempo libero, mi rilassa._




_Il paperotto la guardò come se stesse vedendo qualche altra persona al suo posto e si sedette lì vicino a osservarla sferruzzare a maglia. Il piccolo non aprì bocca e rimase in silenzio, per poi andarsene indisturbato prima dell'arrivo di Glomgold._

_La stessa scena si ripeté altre volte, la sbirciava di nascosto per poi uscire allo scoperto quando lavorava a maglia e non c'era nessuno nei paraggi. Lei ogni tanto mentre faceva i mestieri lasciava qualche giochino in giro o una fetta di torta. Sapeva che era il nipote di un miliardario e sicuramente aveva di tutto, ma sapeva che il modo per ottenere la fiducia di un bambino era puntare alla gola. E da quanto vedeva, il paperotto sembrava gradire._

_Qualche tempo dopo iniziò a parlare, con una vocina timida e inizialmente gracchiante, e infine con un tono di voce più alto e sicuro._

  * _Non hai amici?- chiese lei, mentre lui giocava con un due omini giocattolo che le aveva regalato._

  * _No- rispose lui distratto dal gioco- Non viene nessun bambino qui._

  * _Ma la scuola? Andrai a scuola, no?_

  * _No- negò lui di nuovo- Delle persone vengono qui per farmi studiare._




_Bentina guardò il paperotto e si disse che forse era normale. Suo zio era ricco, poteva dargli la migliore educazione da privato. Anche se però, disapprovava quel metodo. Come poteva farsi degli amici un bambino se non aveva possibilità di andare a scuola insieme ai suoi coetanei?_

  * _Immagino però che fuori conoscerai altri bambini._

  * _No- negò nuovamente- Non conosco nessuno da queste parti. E in ogni caso non posso andare oltre il cortile di questa casa._

  * _Davvero?- fece lei sorpresa. Forse lo zio era un tipo molto protettivo e per questo non lo lasciava andare fuori. Anche se le sembrava eccessivo._




_Non sapeva dire con precisione quando, però finì per affezionarsi a quel paperotto. Una volta abbattuto lo scoglio della diffidenza, il piccolo mostrò il suo carattere allegro e vivace. Parlava molto e faceva tante domande, la maggior parte inerenti al mondo esterno. Ogni giorno si inventava qualche personaggio nuovo e insieme a lei immaginavano di vivere qualche avventura. Era difficile stargli dietro, ma era una ventata di allegria in quella villa._

_Ma poi si accorse che in alcuni giorni non si faceva trovare, per poi presentarsi davanti a lei tempo dopo ridendo e scherzando come se niente fosse._

_Avrebbe pensato che anche lui ogni tanto voleva stare da solo, in fondo non erano obbligati a vedersi ogni volta, ma qualcosa saltò alla vista. Aveva dei segni rossi alla gola, goffamente nascosti da un maglioncino. Non fece domande, non era affare suo in fondo, ma vide presentarsi altri segni su altre parti del corpo quando un abito non era abbastanza lungo per celarli._

_Era un bambino spericolato e pieno di energia, una volta era scivolato lungo il corrimano della scala, era più che naturale che si facesse male giocando._

_Non ci prestò attenzione, fino al giorno che scendendo le scale sentì delle voci agitate, come se ci fosse una discussione. Non doveva essere lì a quell'ora, aveva tardato nel mettere a posto una stanza e stava scendendo per uscire dalla casa, ma si fermò a metà scalinata. Diede una sbirciata senza farsi notare, e vide il suo datore di lavoro discutere animatamente con il nipote. Il piccolo lo stava affrontando facendo una scenata, l'adulto però l'aveva fatto tacere afferrandolo per il collo e sollevandolo da terra, impedendogli di ribellarsi. Il paperotto cercò di scalciare con tutte le sue forze per liberarsi, ma l'adulto era più forte e grande._

  * _Entra!- Glomgold aprì la porta che era lì dietro e lo lanciò dentro. Si sentì un tonfo doloroso- Così ti darai una calmata!- e chiuse la porta a chiave._




_Dall'altra parte iniziò un incensante bussare con forza contro la porta seguiti da strilli incomprensibili di rabbia e terrore. Sembrava quasi che la porta avrebbe ceduto con tutti quei colpi disperati. Nel frattempo il papero adulto si sistemò la giacchetta un po' stropicciata dall'atto di ribellione del piccolo e si infilò la chiave nel taschino._

_Lei cercò di ritornare indietro per non farsi vedere, ma lui la notò ugualmente._

  * _Credevo che fosse già tornata a casa- disse il papero fissandola e atteggiandosi come se niente fosse accaduto._

  * _Io...- lei cercò di fingere di stare appena scendendo le scale- Mi ero dimenticata la borsa._




_Lui la fissò con occhi seri, per poi ignorarla e dirigersi verso il suo studio._

  * _Faccia in fretta._




_Non appena lui fu abbastanza lontano, lei scese tutte le scale e girando di lato arrivò alla porta._

  * _Do... Donald?- chiese con prudenza attaccandosi alla porta per sentire meglio- Donald, come stai?_




_Dall'altra parte si erano placati i colpi, si sentivano solo dei singhiozzi soffocati._

_Lei provò ad aprire la porta, ma come aveva visto prima era stata chiusa a chiave. Era una porta rinforzata, difficile da abbattere con la forza._

  * _Ha preso la sua borsa?- chiese una voce facendola sussultare. Si voltò velocemente, vedendosi arrivare Glomgold. Cercò di fare la gnorri._

  * _Sì... solo mi chiedevo cosa ci fosse qui. Nel caso dovessi pulire dentro._

  * _Non è una cosa che la riguarda- disse lui con uno sguardo infastidito e intimidatorio. Lei annuì, e a malincuore si vide costretta a staccarsi dalla porta e dirigersi verso l'uscita, sotto la stretta sorveglianza di una guardia._




_Il paperotto non si fece vedere per tre giorni nonostante lei controllasse in giro che non si nascondesse. Il quarto giorno si ripresentò, come tante altre volte, con un sorriso innocente, come se niente fosse accaduto._

  * _A cosa giochiamo oggi?- chiese lui emozionato mentre lei lo osservava dettagliatamente. Portava un maglione più grande della sua taglia. Lei si chinò e gli prese le mani, lui indietreggiò come intimorito ma poi se le lasciò vedere. C'erano ancora segni evidenti di tagli dovuti alla forza con cui aveva colpito la porta con disperazione._

  * _Come... come te li sei fatti?- chiese guardandolo negli occhi. Sapeva già la risposta, ma lo aveva ugualmente chiesto._




_Il paperotto sviò lo sguardo._

  * _Sono caduto. Lo faccio spesso- rispose meccanicamente, come se stesse recitando un copione. Poi si girò verso di lei con un sorriso radioso- Ora giochiamo?_




_Lei lo avvolse tra le braccia in un moto di compassione. Il piccolo rimase paralizzato e sorpreso dal gesto._

  * _Sì... giochiamo- disse con dolore, cercando di trattenersi dal fare o dire qualcosa che potesse mettere a disagio Donald._




_Le giornate ripresero al solito ritmo, ogni mattina varcava il cancello della villa di Glomgold, si metteva al lavoro e quando la casa si svuotava Donald usciva allo scoperto per passare il tempo con lei._

_Era dura aver assistito a quella scena e dover fare finta di niente. Glomgold aveva chiesto di non intromettersi e di non avvicinarsi al nipote, ma lei lo aveva disobbedito più di una volta. Ma ci teneva al lavoro, per questo non poteva affrontarlo. E poi, lei chi era? Solo una dipendente. Non aveva voce in capitolo sull'educazione del paperotto._

_Donald era allegro e spontaneo con lei, se avesse detto qualcosa forse avrebbe perso la sua fiducia._

_Sospirò mentre spolverava un vaso di cristallo e osservava dei quadri riguardanti il padrone di casa. Tutti in posa trionfante e un sorriso superbo. Era un egocentrico, non c'era dubbio. Da quando era in quella casa non aveva visto neanche una foto insieme al nipote. Anzi, non c'era neanche una sola foto che ritraesse Donald, come se non esistesse in quella casa._

_Sentì dei rumori familiari in lontananza, come una colluttazione, e si precipitò a vedere. Si fermò prima per non farsi vedere dal papero che passava di lì spolverandosi la giacchetta e guardò con fastidio da dove venivano gli strilli._

_Nascosta in un angolo lo vide parlare con il suo maggiordomo indicando un punto, probabilmente una porta non in bella vista. L'altro annuì e accompagnò il suo principale fuori dalla villa._

_Sicura che non ci fossero altri in giro, scese velocemente le scale e girò l'angolo verso la porta._

_Le urla si erano affievolite, seguite da singhiozzi._

  * _Donald, resisti...- mormorò lei frugando nella tasca ed estraendo un piccolo oggetto._




_Nessuno lo sapeva, ma da giovane aveva lavorato per i servizi segreti, e quando aveva dato le dimissioni le erano rimaste in suo possesso qualche piccolo gadget ancora utile. Con quello provò ad aprire il lucchetto senza danneggiarlo._

_Quando aprì la porta si sorprese di quanto buio fosse l'interno. C'erano delle scale ripide che portavano sotto. Forse era una cantina. Scese con cautela le scale facendo attenzione a non scivolare. Era un impresa anche solo muoversi senza rompersi l'osso del collo._

  * _Donald... sei qui?- sussurrò lei arrivando giù. Lo spazio era veramente angusto, pareti di mattoni freddi, senza luce, sporco, senza mobili, con qualche oggetto in frantumi e con una sola finestrella posizionata molto in alto. Lì in un angolo c'era un piccolo fagotto che tremava. Si avvicinò con cautela al piccolo rannicchiato su se stesso, non voleva spaventarlo- Donald... sono io... Bentina, ricordi?_




_Lui lentamente alzò la testa e la fissò come se avesse le allucinazioni. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e rossi e la maglietta tutta stropicciata, le mani e i piedi pieni di graffi sanguinanti. Donald tornò a nascondere la testa tra le gambe senza dire niente, quasi temesse qualcosa._

_Lei lo osservò, per poi dare un'occhiata alle scale che portavano su._

  * _Non ti dispiace se mi siedo vicino a te?- disse con tono gentile mentre si chinava nel freddo pavimento sporcandosi la gonna._




_Il paperotto non rispose, ma non si lamentò. Lei sorrise tristemente guardando quel fagotto di piume. Da quanto... da quanto andavano così le cose? Non capiva, Donald era solo un papero vivace, cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi un trattamento simile da suo zio?_

_Ma non osò chiedere. Non era il momento._

  * _Non avere paura- disse lei con voce rassicurante, sicura che la stesse ascoltando- Non sei solo._




_Poi stette in silenzio, semplicemente tenendogli compagnia. Sapeva che avrebbe passato dei guai se lo avesse portato fuori di lì, guai non solo per lei ma anche per il piccolo, così l'unica cosa che poteva fare per lui era stargli vicino. Almeno fino a quando non si sarebbe tranquillizzato. Poco prima dell'arrivo del datore di lavoro si alzò in piedi, risalì le scale e chiuse la porta con il lucchetto. Incrociò Glomgold mentre stava entrando in casa. Provò dell'ostilità per quel ricco papero ripensando a quel paperotto chiuso nello scantinato._

  * _La casa è in ordine?- chiese lui serio._

  * _Impeccabile- rispose lei secca e uscì di casa._




_Da lì in poi, le volte che Donald veniva rinchiuso, lei aspettava il momento giusto per aprire la porta e sedersi accanto al paperotto._

  * _Andrà tutto bene. Sei al sicuro ora- gli sussurrava parole rassicuranti e gli porgeva la mano. Lui gliela afferrava con timore, ma poi gliela stringeva con forza, come se temesse di risvegliarsi da solo. Questo sembrava calmarlo più in fretta, aveva anche ripreso a parlare._




_Lei lo spronava a parlare di cose allegre, per distrarlo dalla paura. A volte lei gli raccontava qualche favola. Non ne conosceva tante, ma usava le sue esperienze come spia per creare dei racconti di avventura. Donald non poteva certo immaginarsi che metà delle storie erano tratti da fatti veri._

_Lui ascoltava, rideva ogni tanto, e sembrava più sereno._

  * _Perché ti fa questo tuo zio?- le uscì da dire. Non era proprio una domanda diretta a lui, più semplicemente se lo stava domandando a se stessa._




_Donald sembrò spaesato dalla domanda. Era stato così improvviso._

  * _Non devi rispondere, dicevo solo che... è triste che ti lasci qui. Cosa potresti aver fatto di così terribile da..._

  * … _non è mio zio- disse d'improvviso, facendola zittire. Lei lo osservò, come se cercasse di capire se il bambino stesse scherzando- Sono stato adottato._

  * _Adottato?- fece lei sorpresa. In effetti questo avrebbe spiegato l'assenza di foto sue- Ma questo non giustifica il suo comportamento- insistette lei sempre più arrabbiata._

  * _Non vuole che mi ribelli- spiegò con semplicità e si toccò d'istinto il collo- Vuole che sia esattamente come lui mi vuole, un nipote perfetto. Ma non posso- sospirò- Non voglio essere come lui._




_Non disse altro e rimase in silenzio. Lei non insistette. Erano temi delicati, era certa che stesse pensando alla sua famiglia d'origine._

_Cercò di non toccare più l'argomento nei giorni seguenti, non voleva rattristarlo e poi era una questione che non la riguardava. Lui si comportava come sempre, e una volta passato lo spavento di quel posto tornava allegro e giovale._

_Come faceva? Come faceva a sopportarlo?_

  * _Hai mai pensato al tuo futuro?- chiese un giorno mentre gli teneva compagnia in quello scantinato- Non c'è qualcosa che desidereresti fare? Lui era appoggiato comodamente su di lei, alzò lo sguardo con i suoi occhi rossi._

  * _Mi piacerebbe viaggiare... magari su una nave- disse lui imitando uno che manovra un timone- Diventare un pirata o un soldato della Marina. A mia madre piacevano, mi aveva persino comprato una giubba abbinata. Ma andrebbe bene anche navigare da solo, senza nessuno che mi dica cosa fare, solo io e la quiete del mare._

  * _Ma è un bel sogno- fece lei allegra- Perché non ne parli con tuo zio? Magari ti ci porterebbe._




_Il paperotto si rabbuiò e scosse la testa._

  * _Non mi lascerebbe mai andare, e tanto meno senza i suoi gorilla- commentò con sarcasmo. Lei si rattristò, ma poi lui si alzò in piedi con un sorriso ritrovato- Ma un giorno le cose cambieranno. Quando saprà che sono qui, verrà di certo a prendermi._

  * _Di chi parli? Credevo che fossi orfano._




_I suoi grandi occhi si incontrarono con quelli di lei. Sembrava quasi un momento solenne._

  * _Mi è stato impedito di parlarne, non vuole che ne faccia parola con nessuno... ma di te voglio fidarmi. Non mi tradiresti._

  * _Certo che no- lo rassicurò. Il paperotto fece un sospiro e guardò la piccola finestrella dello scantinato._

  * _In realtà non sono veramente orfano, ho ancora un parente stretto._

  * _Ma allora perché sei finito in orfanotrofio?_

  * _Perché... - si toccò il braccio con disagio e sospirò di nuovo- Ricordo solo che i miei non avevano un buon rapporto con lui. Ma lui è la fuori, lo so. So dove vive._

  * _Hai mai provato a contattarlo?- lui annuì._

  * _Ho provato a scrivere delle lettere, raccontandogli cosa mi era successo e di venirmi a prendere. Ma non potendomi muovere dalla casa, ogni volta cercavo di mischiare la posta di Flintheart con la mia per farla spedire. Altre volte le inserivo direttamente nel sacco del postino quando veniva. Era sempre più difficile eludere la sorveglianza. Le volte che lui lo scopriva me li confiscava e mi chiudeva qui dentro. Teme che il mio parente venga a reclamare la mia adozione, lui è una persona molto potente e famosa._

  * _Ha mai risposto questo tuo parente?_

  * _No- ammise con dispiacere- Ma non mi arrendo- la guardò con decisione- Lui è là fuori, che sta aspettando di venire a prendermi. È molto impegnato, per questo non è qui ora, ma io continuerò ad aspettarlo. Sono in grado di sopportare tutto, perché sono certo che verrà. E saremo di nuovo una famiglia._




_La determinazione del paperotto la lasciò senza parole. Ora comprendeva da dove traeva quell'energia positiva. Dalla speranza. Quel paperotto si aggrappava con tutte le sue forze al suo salvatore._

_Ma questa energia sembrava dare fastidio allo zio adottivo. Un giorno lo sentì urlare con più disperazione e trovandosi nei paraggi, non ci pensò ulteriormente ad accorrere giù per le scale._

  * _Fermo! Non lo faccia!- gridò lei, nel momento che Glomgold stringeva per il collo il paperotto. Lui la guardò sorpreso, ma questo non gli impedì di gettarlo dalle scale dello scantinato- No!_

  * _Cosa ci fa qui. Non dovrebbe trovarsi da un'altra parte?- disse il papero senza scomporsi._

  * _Come può? Come può fargli una cosa del genere!- esclamò lei sconvolta- Non ha un cuore?_

  * _Come osa! Rimanga al suo posto, altrimenti..._




_Ma lei non lo ascoltò e spingendolo da un lato, scese le scale per soccorrere il paperotto. Lo trovò chinato raccattando dei pezzi di carta, vicino a una foto integra._

  * _Sono qui Donald..._




_Lui quando la vide si aggrappò a lei con forza piangendo disperato pronunciando parole incomprensibili. Non tanto per il dolore alla schiena, ma per quella che sembrava una foto strappata in più pezzi._

  * _Oh Donald...- lo abbracciò per calmarlo._




_In cima alle scale li stava osservando il papero con la barba. Fece una smorfia infastidita e vendicativa, ma li lasciò lì senza dire o fare niente._

  * _Calmati Donald, si può sistemare._

  * _E come? Non ne ho altre- biascicò in lacrime. Lei uscì e tornò con in mano uno scotch. Ricongiunse tutti i pezzi e li fissò con il nastro adesivo. Rimase qualche secondo a fissare la foto per qualche secondo, per poi porgerla al paperotto._

  * _Vedi? Come nuova- scherzò lei._




_Donald strinse la foto insieme all'altra tra le mani e si calmò. I due si sedettero a terra._

  * _È la tua famiglia biologica?_




_Lui annuì._

  * _C'è anche il parente di cui mi hai parlato?_




_Annuì di nuovo e le indicò una persona tra quelle in posa, una che cercava di starsene in disparte dal resto del gruppo. Rimase in silenzio. Anche prima aveva avuto la sensazione di aver visto quel viso da qualche parte._

  * _Che ne dici di parlarmi di loro?- chiese lei per distrarlo. Lui annuì debolmente e iniziò a raccontargli nel dettaglio della sua vita prima di finire nell'orfanotrofio. Ogni tanto sorrideva e poi si incupiva- Sono belle persone- concluse lei, quando lui terminò di parlare- E ti hanno voluto un mondo di bene, non dimenticarlo._




_Lui alzò lo sguardo per guardarla con i suoi occhi lucidi._

  * _Mi prometti che non te ne andrai mai?- la prese per mano._




_A quella richiesta, sentì che le si spezzava il cuore. Sembrava una disperata richiesta d'aiuto._

  * _Certo Donald- gli strinse la piccola mano._

  * _Non lasciarmi... mai- mormorò lui addormentandosi sul suo braccio. Era così piccolo e inerme, come poteva uno non commuoversi?_




_Quella promessa, avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenerla. Lei era la sua ultima ancora di salvezza, non poteva deluderlo. Ma non sapeva che quello sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che sarebbero stati insieme._

  * _È licenziata- disse senza preamboli Glomgold la mattina dopo nel suo studio._

  * _Come?_

  * _Le avevo dato un ordine ben preciso e lei non lo ha eseguito. Il mio maggiordomo la stava spiando da giorni ormai- lei fece una faccia scandalizzata- Credeva di fare quello che voleva senza pagarne il prezzo?_

  * _Lei... lei ha rinchiuso un bambino!- esclamò lei facendo uscire la sua indignazione- Un bambino che avrebbe dovuto proteggere, e non torturarlo e allontanandolo dalla sua vera famiglia._

  * _Io sono la sua famiglia- precisò lui senza scomporsi._

  * _Forse sulla carta, ma non nella realtà. So la verità. E lo riferirò a chi si occuperà di portare via Donald- minacciò lei. Ma anziché preoccuparsi, il papero sembrò tranquillo._

  * _A chi di preciso?- chiese lui con un sorrisino mentre si adagiava alla poltrona- Sono un papero ricco, potente e influente, forse se l'è dimenticato. Avanti, provi ad andare a raccontarlo. Ma chi le crederà? Ho amici dovunque, basta una mia chiamata e lei sarà screditata per tutto quello che dirà._



  * _Lei... lei non può!_

  * _Certo che posso. Questo è il mio gioco e lei è soltanto una pedina insignificante. Se per qualche momento ha pensato di portarmi via mio nipote, si è soltanto illusa. Ho sempre il controllo su tutto._

  * _Perché lo fa? Cosa ci guadagna?_

  * _Oh, più di quanto lei e altri possano immaginare- fece un sorriso furbo- E non permetterò a nessuno di intralciarmi- poi porse un foglio e una penna- Adesso spetta a lei la decisione. Rimarrà con la bocca sigillata e con la possibilità di trovare altro lavoro, o si arrischierà di vedersi portare via tutto, compresa la credibilità?_




_Lei guardò il foglio e si morse il labbro._

_Quando aveva iniziato a lavorare in quella villa, non si sarebbe mai immaginata un risvolto simile. Aveva sempre compiuto i suoi doveri con solerzia, senza mai deludere i suoi datori di lavoro. Aveva referenze, conoscenze importanti, bravura e dedizione solo al lavoro. Non poteva rimproverarsi di niente. Ma quel paperotto... era bastato un solo sguardo per conquistarla._

_E sapeva che qualsiasi conoscenze importanti avesse avuto lei, non sarebbe mai bastato a fermare quel papero._

_Quella era la realtà dei fatti._

_Con il cuore addolorato prese il borsone con i suoi effetti personali e scese dalle scale. Lì c'era ad attenderla il maggiordomo con una smorfia altezzosa e arrogante. Lui fece per accompagnarla alla porta, ma lei rifiutò. Incrociò lo sguardo del papero in prossimità della porta. Era seduto comodamente su una poltroncina osservandola con un sorriso maligno._

  * _Va di già? Ci mancherà- mentì spudoratamente._

  * _Preferisco così, anziché sottostare alle sue condizioni- lo fissò in segno di sfida- Non la passerà liscia. Altri la fermeranno._

  * _Davvero?- inarcò il sopracciglio con finta perplessità- È curioso che i miei avversari dicano tutti la stessa cosa. Ma come vedi... - allargò le braccia per indicare tutto intorno- Sono ancora qui. Più forte che mai._




_Lei socchiuse gli occhi con rabbia, ma non disse altro e si diresse verso la porta. Varcò la soglia d'ingresso e si avviò verso il cancello della villa sorvegliata da due gorilla._

_All'ultimo sentì un debole rumore. Si girò e vide un paperotto picchiare contro il vetro di una grande vetrata. La disperazione nei suoi occhi mentre tentava di gridare qualcosa attraverso il vetro. Poteva anche solo immaginare il suo dolore._

_Lei abbassò lo sguardo sconfitta e gli diede le spalle. Si allontanò senza più voltarsi._

 

Rialzò lo sguardo dal pavimento e osservò il papero seduto alla scrivania. Non aveva fiatato da quando aveva iniziato a raccontare. Sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri, incapace di esprimere in parole ciò che il suo sguardo addolorato mostrava. Ma poi si rese conto che lei aveva smesso di parlare, così tornò a concentrarsi su di lei.

  * Se quello che mi sta per chiedere è se l'ho più rivisto, la mia risposta è no- lo predette prima che aprisse becco- Non sono più tornata alla villa, ho lasciato Duckburg e in tutti questi anni non ho più saputo niente di lui.




Scrooge richiuse il becco tornando serio.

  * Perché mi ha raccontato tutto questo?

  * Avevo una promessa da compiere. Quando me ne andai dalla villa ero più che decisa di rivolgermi all'unica persona che avrebbe potuto salvare Donald. Sfortunatamente questa persona non mi ricevette mai e dopo tanto insistere dovetti arrendermi.

  * Questa persona... intende il parente di Donald?




Lei annuì.

  * Con il senno di oggi, mi pento di non aver fatto di più. Ho creduto... mi sono illusa che le cose si sarebbero risolte anche senza il mio intervento. Che il vero parente, come aveva più volte detto Donald, sarebbe venuto a prenderlo. Ma quando ho visto quell'articolo sulla rivista...- sospirò triste- mi sono resa conto che niente era cambiato. E la colpa era in parte mia. L'ho deluso. Per questo ho deciso di tornare, per rimediare al torto nei suoi confronti, anche se so che non mi perdonerà mai.

  * Capisco. Ma... io non so come fare per aiutarla. Perché è venuta da me?

  * Ho saputo che tempo fa è andato a Quack Town a cercare qualcuno.

  * Sì, ma come fa a saperlo?

  * La direttrice dell'orfanotrofio mi conosce. Anni prima ero andata da lei a farle la stessa domanda- Scrooge fece una espressione confusa e di panico. Sembrava quasi impallidire mentre la postura si irrigidiva. Lei incrociò il suo sguardo e con gli occhi lucidi e compassionevoli gli parlò infine- Non l'ha ancora capito... ? Il parente ancora in vita è lei signor Scrooge. Donald è suo nipote. Quello vero. E non ha mai smesso di aspettarlo.




 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

In una casa di Duckburg nel cuore della notte, una papera si diresse alla sua stanza, stanca da una giornata di lavoro. Si cambiò d'abito e accese la lampada da notte appoggiata sulla scrivania. Si sedette e appoggiando le braccia se ne stette ferma. Poi rivolse il suo sguardo alla finestra vicina alla scrivania. Si affacciava alla strada, illuminata dai lampioni e dalla luna piena.

Dei ricordi le tornarono alla mente. Erano successe molte cose da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare a Vanitas, e altrettanti cambiamenti dal momento che aveva conosciuto Donald.

Socchiuse gli occhi con tristezza. Chissà dov'era ora lui. Chissà se in qualche momento i suoi pensieri si erano soffermati su di lei e i momenti che avevano trascorsi insieme, o se invece aveva deciso di dare un taglio netto, ripudiando quei ricordi e lei.

Il braccio si spostò al cassetto della scrivania, e aprendolo estrasse un diario. Lo sfogliò lentamente e si soffermò a guardare la sua scrittura impressa in quei fogli.

Quanto era successo era stato un duro colpo per entrambi.

Ma anche se aveva sbagliato non poteva rimuginarci in eterno, come aveva detto Scrooge. Doveva andare avanti.

Prese una penna e iniziò buttare qualche riga in una nuova pagina.

Non sarebbe più scappata. E anche se lui non lo sapeva ancora, lei ci sarebbe sempre stata per lui. Come un custode invisibile.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Un papero entrò in stanza e si sciolse l'odiosa cravatta gettandola da qualche parte. Lo stesso fece con la giacca che abbandonò sulla sedia. Infine si lasciò cadere sul letto a pancia in giù.

Le molle del materasso rimbalzarono un poco prima di stabilizzarsi.

Il papero grugnì frustrato sotto le coperte ovattando il suo sfogo e si giro rimanendo a pancia in su. Emise un sospiro stanco guardando il soffitto. Rimase così per un po' rimuginando su qualcosa, poi lentamente si rimise in piedi. Attraversò la stanza arredata con pochi mobili. Nel cestino della sua vecchia scrivania c'era una rivista arrotolata. Spalancò la finestra della sua stanza e si sedette sul bordo. Come ogni sera si soffermò a guardare la notte stellata.

Ripensò a qualche ricordo fugace della sua infanzia e un sorriso malinconico si disegnò sul suo becco.

Donald Glomgold aveva un segreto. Un segreto che si portava appresso da anni e che aveva custodito gelosamente.

Ma solo per quella notte si sarebbe consesso di rivangare quei ricordi dolorosi.

 

 

Is your favorite color blue?  
Do you always tell the truth?  
Do you believe in outer-space?  
Now I'm learning you

Is your skin as tanned as mine?  
Does your hair flow sideways?  
Did someone take a portion of your heart?  
Now I'm learning you

And if you don't mind  
Can you tell me  
All your hopes and fears  
And everything that you believe in  
Would you make a difference in the world  
I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation  
Only you can make me

I've let my guard down for you  
And in time you will too

And if you don't mind  
Can you tell me  
All your hopes and fears  
And everything that you believe in  
Would you make a difference in the world  
I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation  
Only you can make me

Does your name rhyme with mine?


	8. Atto VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dico solo una cosa: T.T  
> Ho impiegato un bel po' di tempo a scrivere questo capitolo, che ho ugualmente deciso di dividere in due parti. Ho perso altro tempo a cercare testi di canzoni che descrivessero l'atmosfera, consiglio di ascoltarvi anche la musica.  
> Ho versato altre lacrime, non volevo neanche farlo così descrittivo il capitolo, però la storia meritava alcune spiegazioni. Leggetela fino in fondo.  
> Non so quanto impiegherò per il prossimo capitolo, ma voi continuate a seguire la storia ^^  
> Testo canzone all'inizio: Sleeping At Last - Silhouettes  
> Testo canzone alla fine: Billie Eilish ft. Khalid - Lovely

**Atto VIII**

 

You wrote your name in invisible ink,  
For you were so afraid of what they might think.  
But the scars they left, they were loud and clear,  
Weren't they? weren't they?

When it's too much to bare, memories erase.  
A disappearing act, deserving of our thanks.  
When it surfaces, just hold your breath  
And swim. just swim.

You begged and begged for some kind of change:  
Maybe they'd wake up tomorrow and regret the pain  
That they've passed down to you like DNA,  
But no luck, no luck.

It seems only by the hand of God or death,  
Will they truly change their silhouettes.  
For a miracle or a consequence,  
You wait and wait...

... maybe distance is the only cure?  
Far away from hurt is where healing occurs.  
But all you really want to do is make them proud,  
Don't you? don't you?

It must be so hard, in the mess you're always cleaning up,  
To believe in the ghost of unbroken love.  
But i promise you,  
The truth is that you're loved. so loved.

 

Vivere in fattoria non era facile. C'erano tante cose da fare appena sorgeva il sole fino a quando calava. Molte persone avevano abbandonato quella vita per una più comoda in città con orari flessibili.

Elvira Coot non era tra queste persone. Era una papera comune come tante, ma fin da piccola era legata alla terra dei suoi antenati. Aveva appreso dai suoi genitori come prendersi cura della terra, aveva appreso come prendersi cura dei bambini, ma non le avevano insegnato a perdere un figlio e una nuora, e farsi carico di due piccoli paperotti orfani.

Eppure ogni mattina si alzava e si rimboccava le mani, per tornare verso sera a dormire, distrutta dalla fatica, ma sempre con un sorriso sul becco davanti ai paperotti.

Donald aveva sempre ammirato la sua forza di volontà e determinazione. Ai suoi occhi irradiava di luce propria, che nessuno avrebbe potuto spegnere. Neanche il più difficile dei ostacoli.

  * Come accordatoci al funerale, sono tornata per prendere Della- disse Matilda mentre si sistemava il cappello sulla testa. Era piuttosto grande, ma utile per nascondere quei suoi occhi svuotati dalla recente perdita.




La terra sotto di loro era ancora pastosa dopo una giornata di pioggia, le orme del loro passaggio erano ben visibili.

Elvira annuì mogia e guardò tristemente i due gemellini che poco distante da loro si stavano salutando.

  * Vorrei non doverlo fare- disse con voce piena di rammarico.

  * Hai fatto la scelta giusta- Matilda le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e diede anche lei uno sguardo ai due gemelli- Purtroppo potevo prenderne solo uno.

  * Non mi dimenticare Donny- disse Della in lacrime al fratello.

  * Come potrei, Dumbella?- scherzò lui. Lei fece una smorfia offesa per il nomignolo, ma poi ridacchiò. Lo abbracciò.

  * Ti voglio bene Donny, lo sai?

  * Io di più Del- ricambiò l'abbraccio e la strinse forte- Non mi dimenticherò mai di te. Noi siamo legati. Sempre.




Con un sorriso ritrovato la piccola paperotta si diresse dalla papera che l'attendeva e insieme s'incamminarono verso la macchina. Della continuò a salutare con la mano dal finestrino anche dopo che la macchina si mise in moto. Donald fece altrettanto esibendo un sorriso smagliante.

  * Sarà solo per un periodo, Donald- disse Elvira affiancandosi al paperotto e appoggiandogli una mano confortante sulla spalla- Quando le cose miglioreranno qui, potremo vivere tutti insieme.




Il paperotto annuì con una lacrima nei occhi. Si era trattenuto fintanto che la macchina non si era allontanata.

Era dura vedere allontanarsi una metà di sé. Perché Della era la sua gemella, erano stati insieme fin dalla nascita. Anche quando litigavano e non si parlavano, non riuscivano a stare lontani a lungo. Era la sua compagna di numerose avventure, era la sua confidente, era l'amica di sempre.

Ora che avrebbero vissuto in due posti così distanti, come avrebbero fatto?

Le giornate alla fattoria ripresero con lo stesso ritmo, talvolta con ritmi più serrati. Il lavoro ai campi era sempre faticoso, ma Elvira svolgeva tutto diligentemente. Tutto pur di far andare avanti la sua fattoria e mantenere in salute il nipote.

Fino a che un susseguirsi di strani eventi aveva distrutto i profitti dell'agricoltura e altrettanti incidenti nella fattoria avevano reso quasi impossibile tirare avanti.

Elvira però era una papera molto positiva, era certa che tutto si sarebbe sistemato. E il nipote le credeva, sapeva che sua nonna era capace di fare l'impossibile.

Finché la stanchezza e la malnutrizione riuscirono a indebolire il corpo della papera.

Era successo già altre volte in passato, Donald se lo ricordava molto bene, l'aveva vista accasciarsi nei campi e lui accorreva prontamente ad avvisare qualcuno per aiutarla, ma poi lei si riprendeva velocemente e continuava a lavorare come se niente fosse accaduto.

Era così piccolo e ingenuo, non riusciva ancora a comprendere la gravità della situazione, ma intuiva che non poteva lasciare fare tutto lo sforzo a lei. Per questo si impegnava a darle una mano anche se a volte finiva solo per fare dei pasticci.

Ma quella volta di ritorno da scuola, trovando della gente e un medico in casa, presentì che quella non sarebbe stata come le altre volte. Elvira aveva avuto un'altra ricaduta e questa volta non si era rialzata.

C'era un insolito silenzio in quella casa, solitamente piena di voci e dei versi degli animali provenienti da fuori. Gli animali della fattoria lo avevano compreso, al contrario del paperotto che si rifiutava di vedere quello che ormai era evidente.

Molta gente si era riunita fuori di casa nel momento che si era diffusa la notizia sulle sue condizioni. Lei era molto amata dalla gente di Quack Town, aveva dato una mano a ciascuno di loro senza chiedere niente in cambio.

Nessuna di quelle persone però aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontare il nipote di lei, si erano limitati solo a mostrarsi dispiaciuti per la situazione, lasciandoli parlare in privato.

  * Donald...- lo chiamò, cercandolo con lo sguardo nella stanza.

  * Sono qui nonnina!- fece lui in lacrime e stringendole forte la mano.




La lampada da notte illuminava il suo sorriso stanco e gli occhi lucidi. Fuori era una giornata grigia con nuvole che nascondevano il sole.

  * Donald... mi dispiace... mi dispiace così tanto...

  * Non devi!- scosse la testa- Tu non hai colpa! E poi... e poi tu ti rimetterai in piedi, come sempre!- disse con tanto ottimismo che la fece sorridere. Era commossa da tanta fiducia- Non mi lasciare nonnina...- implorò lui con voce spezzata- Non mi lasciare da solo.




Una mano calda si posò sulla sua testolina e lo accarezzò con lentezza.

  * Mio piccolo Donald... tu non sei solo... non lo sarai mai. Ricordi cosa avevamo parlato?




Il piccolo si asciugò una lacrima.

  * La famiglia è il bene più prezioso- ripeté- Nessuno rimane da solo se ha una famiglia.




La mano della papera toccò il petto del paperotto come infondendogli coraggio.

  * Finché conserverai i loro ricordi nel tuo cuore, non sarai mai da solo.




Furono le sue ultime parole, prima che se ne andasse anche lei, come i suoi genitori.

Lui restò accanto al letto della nonna fino al suo ultimo respiro, negandosi di staccarsi da lei quando il dottore la fece portare via per il funerale.

Cosa accadde subito dopo non lo ricordava bene, era così frastornato dal suo nuovo lutto che vagava come un zombie in casa, mentre tutti intorno a lui si davano da fare per i preparativi per la sepoltura. Però ricordava due figure che si erano avvicinate indisturbate a lui e riempiendolo di parole che in quel momento non afferrava, lo avevano afferrato per il braccio e lo avevano obbligato a lasciare in fretta la fattoria. Aveva tentato di ribellarsi, ma gli era stato detto da quelle persone che nessuno del paesino poteva prenderlo con sé e certamente lui non poteva vivere da solo nella fattoria.

Con il cuore spezzato e il terrore sul suo futuro, si ritrovò sballottato qua e là dagli eventi.

Prima che se ne accorgesse era dentro un orfanotrofio.

Le cose erano successe così in fretta, che non sapeva neanche se era stata informata la zia Matilda del decesso. Ma anche se informata, non avrebbe potuto fare molto per lui. Aveva già Della a carico, e se c'era una scelta da fare, lui preferiva che almeno lei stesse al sicuro.

Gli avevano dato un lettino all'orfanotrofio, dormiva nella stessa stanza insieme a tanti altri bambini e veniva regolarmente nutrito. Avevano anche il permesso di giocare nel cortile, ma lui non ne aveva voglia.

Gli veniva detto che doveva essere almeno grato di non essere finito in mezzo alla strada. Aveva un tetto, cibo e un letto dove riposare grazie a loro.

Ma lui non poteva essere felice.

Come avrebbe potuto esserlo? Aveva dovuto lasciare la fattoria il giorno stesso che sua nonna se n'era andata. Aveva fatto appena in tempo a raccogliere nella valigetta le cose più importanti, prima di essere mandato all'orfanotrofio.

Nessuno gli aveva chiesto cosa avesse voluto fare. Nessuno si era preso la briga di ascoltarlo. Nessuno che avesse avuto compassione del suo lutto, prima di decidere del suo futuro. Nessuno aveva sentito la necessità di lasciargli del tempo per elaborare la perdita. Non gli avevano neanche permesso di salutare i suoi amici.

Con solo una piccola valigia al suo seguito e delle fotografie, era diventato un orfano senza casa. Lui che era sempre stato iperattivo, era stato svuotato della sua vitalità. I suoi genitori erano morti, si era dovuto separare dalla sorella, sua nonna era morta, non aveva più una dimora fissa... la sua vita era stata stravolta in poco tempo.

E mentre le notti si facevano lunghe e insonni, dei pensieri si facevano largo nella sua mente. Non voleva essere adottato, non voleva finire in un'altra famiglia. Lui li aveva avuti dei genitori, e non li avrebbe potuti sostituire con altri.

Ma poi ricordò le parole della nonna. _Famiglia_. Aveva ancora qualcuno che avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di lui. E non si riferiva a qualche lontano parente sparso nel mondo, no, gli era ormai chiaro che per essere legale doveva essere un parente stretto, con la possibilità di tenerlo con sé e con abbastanza soldi per mantenerlo.

Quella persona era un indesiderato zio che si era allontanato dalla famiglia, ma che forse avrebbe avuto compassione per il nipote e l'avrebbe portato via da quell'orfanotrofio. In fondo erano una famiglia.

  * Uno zio?- fece sorpresa l'amministratrice dell'orfanotrofio- Ma Donald, prima di portarti qui abbiamo chiesto in giro. Nessuno ci ha parlato di qualche parente disponibile a prendersi cura di te.

  * Vi dico che ho uno zio!- esclamò Donald agitato cercando di convincerla- Uno molto ricco che vive in un gigantesco salvadanaio- fece il gesto con le braccia per indicare una montagna di soldi, ma la donna lo guardava incredula e poco attenta.




Mentre parlava, alle sue spalle sentì le risate degli altri orfani che si erano soffermati ad ascoltare.

  * Se è così ricco, perché ti vesti da poveraccio?- si burlò uno.




Non era la prima volta che riceveva quel genere di commenti poco gentili da quando aveva iniziato a raccontare del suo ricco zio.

  * Dici che verrà a prenderti con la sua nave spaziale?

  * No, io dico che arriverà sul suo dragone volante!

  * Non sarà scappato per non vederti?

  * Tacete o vengo lì e...!- li minacciò roteando un pugno. Era al culmine della pazienza, loro non avevano la minima idea contro chi si stavano mettendo.

  * Donald!- lo rimproverò la donna. Il piccolo cercò di trattenersi.

  * Dovete avvisarlo, dirgli che sono qui. Lui verrà!

  * Non ce ne sarà bisogno Donald- disse gentilmente lei- Proprio oggi una persona magnanima ha deciso di adottarti. Non sei contento?

  * No... - scosse la testa allarmato- Io non posso essere adottato! Ho ancora una famiglia!

  * Loro non ci sono più Donald, devi accettarlo. Ma vedrai che ti troverai bene con la tua nuova famiglia. Sei anche fortunato, nessun bambino è stato adottato solo dopo tre giorni qui.




Fu un adozione lampo, come sentì dire da qualcuno. Forse non era neanche legale. Pare che quella persona avesse lasciato una grossa donazione all'orfanotrofio per accelerare la pratica.

A niente servì lamentarsi o ribellarsi. Nel giro di qualche ora si ritrovò davanti al suo futuro genitore.

Era un papero anonimo, alto, faccia tondetta e dei baffetti, vestito elegantemente e di poche parole. L'adulto lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con poco interesse e poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Donald si rifiutò nuovamente, ma fu caricato a forza nella macchina del papero paffuto. Il signore si sedette alla guida, mentre lui rimase sul sedile accanto rannicchiato alla portiera. Nessuno dei due parlò, e il papero adulto non sembrò interessato a fare la sua conoscenza.

Il piccolo papero lo osservò due o tre volte di nascosto mentre l'altro guidava. Cercò di vedere la situazione con oggettività, forse quel signore in realtà era una persona gentile e buona, perché altrimenti lo avrebbe adottato? C'erano tanti bambini nell'orfanotrofio che aspettavano anni prima di trovare una famiglia. Forse avrebbe dovuto mettere da parte quei timori e provare a dargli un opportunità, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto considerarlo come un vero genitore.

Però doveva in qualche modo cavarsela da solo. Non poteva chiedere aiuto a Della. Ed era certo che sua nonna avrebbe sofferto se lo avesse visto arrendersi. Doveva cercare di essere positivo.

Quando la macchina frenò sentì un tuffo al cuore. Non sapeva cosa gli attendeva una volta sceso da quella macchina. Si strinse alla sua valigia.

La macchina parcheggiò davanti a una piccola casa un po' isolata da altre abitazioni. Non aveva idea di dove si trovassero, ma non doveva essere tanto lontana da Quack Town.

  * È qui che abiterò?- si azzardò a chiedere. L'altro non rispose, ma gli fece cenno di scendere e di seguirlo in casa.




Per essere la casa del suo nuovo genitore, gli sembrava un po' abbandonata alla polvere. C'erano ancora dei teli che coprivano dei mobili.

Il papero andò a sedersi su una sedia, dopo aver preso una gassosa da un piccolo frigorifero. Poi tolse un telo da un lungo divano e ci si sdraiò sopra. Donald che era rimasto fermo all'ingresso del salotto si limitò a osservarlo senza saper cosa fare. Non doveva dirgli qualcosa o dargli qualche indicazione?

  * I-io... io mi chiamo Donald- cercò di dire lui rompendo il silenzio. Si sentì un po' sciocco, ma altro non sapeva cosa dire allo sconosciuto.

  * Sì, sì... - annuì scocciato, senza neanche degnarsi di guardarlo- Sistemati da qualche parte e lasciami riposare. E che non ti venga in mente di scappare.




Donald fece un smorfia per quell'ultima frase. Non è che non ci avesse pensato, ma era cosciente che le probabilità di sopravvivere da solo erano poche. Si guardò intorno, dov'è che poteva sistemarsi? Quel posto era così angusto e desolato, e anche se in altre circostanze sarebbe andato in esplorazione dell'intera casa, quella volta non era dell'umore. Decise di sedersi sulla poltrona lì vicino, lasciò la valigetta ai suoi piedi e si rannicchiò su se stesso. Chiudendo gli occhi sperò di potersi risvegliare nella fattoria con la nonna pronta ad abbracciarlo e tranquillizzarlo dal brutto sogno. Versò qualche lacrima solitaria addormentandosi.

  * Sveglia, prendi le tue cose- fu un brusco risveglio. Si ritrovò sdraiato sulla poltrona, mentre il papero paffuto si stava sistemando gli abiti stropicciati.

  * Come... dove... ?- fece Donald strofinandosi gli occhi. Quanto tempo era passato? Non si era neanche accorto di essersi addormentato- Andiamo da qualche parte?- chiese nel momento che lo vide uscire di casa, dove ad attenderli c'era una macchina diversa.




A differenza dell'altra con cui era venuto a prenderlo all'orfanotrofio, questa sembrava più lussuosa e i vetri erano oscurati.

Il papero come al solito non spiegò niente e lo spinse dentro senza tanti problemi.

  * Muoviti o facciamo tardi.




Donald avrebbe volentieri brontolato, però non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Perché portarlo in quella casa abbandonata nel bosco per poi portarlo altrove di fretta e furia?

Non li capiva gli adulti.

Si sedette nel sedile posteriore con affianco il papero mentre la macchina accendeva il motore. Qualcuno era alla guida ma non lo vedeva in volto, non lo sentì neanche fiatare. Avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma aveva l'impressione che nessuno dei due avrebbe risposto alle sue domande.

Però mentre la macchina percorreva le stradine, si accorse che avevano oltrepassato quel paesino e si erano diretti a Duckburg, a giudicare dai cartelli stradali. Guardò da lontano il Deposito sulla collina e appoggiò la mano sul finestrino senza poterlo abbassare. Gli sembrava così vicino da poterlo toccare. Poi la macchina si spostò in un'altra zona della città e perse di vista il Deposito.

Arrivarono in una zona appena fuori città, oltrepassarono un grosso cancello nero e proseguirono per un piccolo sentiero fino ad arrivare alla dimora di qualcuno.

Una volta ferma la macchina, si aprì la portiera che fino a decine di minuti prima era chiusa. Due gorilla con dei abiti eleganti gli fecero cenno di scendere.

Lui tentennò un po', ma alla fine scese e cercò di raggiungere in fretta il papero che era sceso prima. Lo inquietava come lo guardavano quei due grossi tizi, con una sola mano avrebbero potuto fare una poltiglia di lui. L'unica persona che non gli sembrava un pericolo era il signore che l'aveva adottato, per questo cercò di stargli il più vicino possibile.

Il signore senza prestargli attenzione, avanzò verso l'ingresso di una villa. Era immensa vista da fuori. Donald si era quasi incantato a osservarla, che per poco perdeva di vista il signore che si stava allontanando.

Gli tornò vicino e quando questo si fermò, si bloccò anche lui. Ad attenderli alla porta c'era un signore alto, che sembrava essere il maggiordomo di quella villa.

  * Sta arrivando- spiegò. E infatti dopo pochi minuti scese dalle scale un papero con indosso una giacca nera, capelli folti e un po' di barba sotto il becco.

  * Signor Glomgold, come concordato vi ho portato il ragazzino- il papero paffuto diede una piccola spinta in avanti al paperotto, quasi stesse consegnando un pacco- Tutto è proceduto come da piano.

  * Bene, sapevo di potermi fidare di te- disse il papero misterioso. Li raggiunse e si fermò a pochi passi dal paperotto, squadrandolo attentamente.




Donald incrociò il suo sguardo e provò una brutta sensazione. Col senno di poi, avrebbe fatto retromarcia e sarebbe scappato immediatamente da lì, ma anche in quel caso i due gorilloni lo avrebbero braccato prima di raggiungere il cancello.

Il papero esibì un sorriso.

  * Benvenuto a casa. Da oggi sarò tuo zio Flintheart.




Donald lo guardò confuso e diede un'occhiata al papero che lo aveva condotto in quel posto. L'altro rimase serio e impassibile.

Non lo sapeva ancora Donald, ma quello sarebbe stato solo l'inizio del suo incubo.

Da quel momento in avanti avrebbe vissuto in quella lussuosa villa, insieme alle guardie del corpo, ai domestici e allo strano papero che si era autoproclamato zio Flintheart.

Non ebbe più notizia del papero che l'aveva portato lì.

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni da quell'incontro insolito, ma già non sopportava vivere lì.

Fin dal primo giorno gli erano stati sequestrati i suoi pochi beni personali e lo avevano costretto a cambiarsi d'abito. La vecchia giubba da marinaio e berretto comprati da sua madre erano stati bruciati davanti ai suoi occhi, quasi come se contaminati da una letale sostanza. Aveva provato a ribellarsi, ma il fuoco aveva divorato senza pietà quel povero indumento. E quella era stata la prima delle tanti privazioni.

Gli era stata data una modesta stanza, in confronto alle tante stanze lussuose in quella villa, aveva pochi mobili spartani e delle lenzuola rigide che gli ricordavano quelle dell'orfanotrofio. C'era però una grande finestra che si affacciava a una zona del giardino della casa più in ombra. Non era come essere a casa dalla nonna, dove ogni mattina che spalancava la finestra veniva accolto dal sole del mattino, dai campi colorati e dal suono degli animali, ma almeno il posto era circondato dal verde, lontano dal caos della città. Con un po' di volontà, poteva adattarsi a vivere lì... così credeva.

Ma non era facile. E non per la nuova sistemazione. Lo era invece rispettare le numerose regole del suo nuovo zio e adattarsi a un nuovo stile di vita.

Già da subito Flintheart gli aveva elencato una sfilza di regole che avrebbe dovuto rispettare in quella casa. In pratica non poteva fare niente che fosse minimamente divertente.

Non poteva uscire dalla villa senza la supervisione di uno di quei gorilla, e comunque non poteva andare oltre il cancello.

Non poteva andare a scuola. E se per un momento aveva pensato che fosse un bene, capì presto che studiare in casa richiedeva molta più fatica. Regolarmente venivano dei insegnanti per obbligarlo a studiare il doppio di quello che normalmente si richiedeva nella sua scuola. C'erano anche molte materie che non conosceva, e tra quelle nessuna che venisse richiesta un po' di fantasia. Inoltre gli insegnanti non erano minimamente paragonabili alla sua maestra Witchcraft. Nel loro modo di insegnare non avevano la minima pazienza e dolcezza che aveva lei.

Oltre allo studio doveva sottoporsi a ore di allenamento fisico. Di norma poteva definirsi un paperotto scattante e agile, in fattoria era sempre in movimento, ma lo sforzo che gli veniva richiesto lì era stremante. Gli veniva insegnato anche delle tecniche di combattimento, ma il suo istruttore era così severo con lui che non si faceva problemi nel metterlo al tappeto, anche se era solo un paperotto inesperto. Flitheart diceva che serviva a domare il suo carattere turbolento, ma sospettava che era solo uno dei tanti modi per avere il controllo su di lui.

Doveva rispettare dei rigidi comportamenti a tavola e con chi si rivolgeva. Anche in quello c'era un insegnante. Non ne capiva il motivo, era sciocco secondo lui sapere con che posata mangiare e come rivolgersi alle persone.

Non poteva proferire parola con le persone, se non in presenza di Flintheart o con il suo consenso. Per uno come lui che era molto spontaneo, pronto a fare amicizia con chiunque fregandosene delle apparenze e che spesso agiva prima di pensare, era assurda come richiesta.

Ma in quella casa, le regole dovevano essere seguite.

Aveva infatti imparato che c'era una conseguenza per chi trasgrediva o anche protestava a un preciso ordine di Flintheart.

Flintheart Glomgold... prima dell'adozione, non aveva idea della sua esistenza. A prima vista poteva sembrare un papero gradevole, ma era solo apparenza. Passava la giornata fuori per affari e la sera tornava a casa a pianificare altri affari. Non conosceva molto di quello che faceva, ma lo sentiva lamentarsi con il suo maggiordomo di alcuni contratti sfumati e la sua ira cresceva.

Il suo nuovo zio era un papero di poche parole, ma gli piaceva vantarsi dei suoi successi e pretendeva di essere ascoltato. Non gli dava l'impressione che raccontasse tutta la verità, ma certo era che non si faceva problemi a ridere delle persone ingenue che aveva truffato.

A Donald non sembrò un comportamento corretto, sua nonna avrebbe disapprovato.

  * Il mondo degli affari è fatto solo per i furbi e gli astuti che non si fanno scrupoli- commentò il papero mentre sorseggiava gongolante il suo calice di vino- È una delle lezioni che dovrai apprendere al più presto se non vuoi essere sbranato per primo.




Donald però continuava a restare contrario.

  * Eh, presto cambierai d'opinione- sentenziò Flintheart con un tono che sembrava più un avvertimento.




Non poteva negare che quel papero gli dava una strana sensazione. Non sapeva se dire se disagio o timore, in conclusione non si trovava bene con lui.

Non poteva dire che non ci avesse provato ad andare d'accordo, cercando di instaurare un dialogo tra i due. In fondo lo aveva accolto nella sua casa... anche se contro il suo volere e imponendogli severe regole.

Ma Flitheart non sembrava neanche interessato a conoscere Donald, anzi gli dirigeva a malapena lo sguardo. Però voleva l'ubbidienza da lui, la esigeva.

Donald non era un paperotto che si potesse cambiare o domare, i suoi amici sapevano quanto fosse testardo, irascibile e chiacchierone. Ma questo non sembrò essere un problema per Flintheart. Il piccolo lo capì a sue spese già dai primi giorni, quando provò a parlare con il papero per farlo tornare a casa dal suo vero zio. Con un gesto improvviso Flintheart lo fece cadere dalla sedia del tavolo. Lui confuso lo guardò dal basso e si rese conto quanto l'espressione dell'adulto fosse cambiata, come se un velo di oscurità fosse calato su di lui. Per un istante provò quella sensazione di disagio provata il primo giorno che si erano conosciuti.

  * Non pronunciare più quel nome. Lui non esiste per te- disse scandendo le parole con tono minaccioso.

  * Ma...

  * Mai più! Dimenticati di lui e tutta la tua famiglia!- esclamò con rabbia- Nessuno di loro deve esistere per te. Io sono la tua unica famiglia.




Donald strabuzzò gli occhi sconcertato. Perché quel papero voleva che li dimenticassi? Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Loro erano la sua vera famiglia, e nessuna adozione l'avrebbe cambiato.

Chissà perché Flintheart sembrava odiare la sua famiglia per qualche motivo. Non gli era neanche concesso nominarli o anche solo tentare di comunicare con loro. Le uniche volte che li sentiva nominare da lui era solo per disprezzarli. Sembrava prendersela in particolar modo con lo zio Scrooge. Scoprì in seguito che erano due acerrimi rivali in affari.

E anche se per un momento si sentì sollevato nel scoprire che c'era qualcuno che aveva contatti con suo zio Scrooge, nell'istante dopo si chiese perché non lo lasciasse andare. Suo zio Scrooge era al corrente che viveva a casa di lui? Lo dubitava, perché se no sarebbe venuto a prenderlo.

Non poteva avere contatti con nessuno. Eccetto con un'unica persona: sua sorella Della. Fin da quando si erano separati si scrivevano lettere raccontandosi le novità. Quando la nonna aveva iniziato ad ammalarsi, aveva omesso nelle sue lettere questo particolare, accennando solo alla stanchezza, per non farla preoccupare. Certo era, che non avrebbe mai pensato che la salute della nonna si sarebbe aggravata in così poco tempo.

Ora che viveva in quella villa, non poteva interrompere le sue lettere, sarebbe stato troppo sospetto. Dello stesso parere era Flintheart che acconsentì a quella corrispondenza, a patto che non raccontasse della sua adozione e la sua vita nella villa.

Donald ripensò più volte a cosa scrivere alla sorella. Flintheart non voleva che raccontasse la verità su quanto gli era accaduto e per questo vigilava su quello che scriveva. Sapeva che se la notizia sarebbe trapelata, qualcuno sarebbe venuto a investigare. E questo avrebbe rovinato i piani del ricco papero.

Per un lungo momento era tentato di chiedere aiuto alla sorella, di farle sapere di nascosto l'accaduto. Ma poi ricordò che lui avrebbe letto tutta la corrispondenza, e se avesse in qualche modo sospettato che stava dando informazioni alla sorella, non se la sarebbe presa solo con lui. Perché lei non se ne sarebbe rimasta con le braccia conserte e sarebbe venuta in suo soccorso. E per questo sarebbe rimasta coinvolta in quella situazione pericolosa.

No, non poteva permetterlo. Non avrebbe permesso che Flintheart prendesse di mira anche lei. Se poteva anche solo proteggerla dal male e farle vivere una vita spensierata, sarebbe stato disposto a mentire, anche a costo di sopportare in silenzio il dolore che gli provocava Flintheart. Doveva farcela con le sue sole forze, non poteva contare sul suo aiuto.

Con la penna in mano scrisse una lettera cercando di essere conciso, ma la sua scrittura era tremolante, indice di quanto gli costasse scrivere ogni parola. Raccontava di una vita felice con la nonna, facendole credere che niente lo stesse preoccupando. E mentre scriveva, con alle spalle la figura angustiante di Flintheart, sentiva lacrime nascoste scendere nel suo cuore. Ricordare quei momenti spensierati con la nonna e parlarne come se non l'avesse vista morire davanti ai suoi occhi, come se ogni mattina non si svegliasse con la speranza di vederla, come se tutto ciò che gli era accaduto in tutti quei giorni non fosse mai accaduto... lo faceva sentire molto male. Ma non avrebbe mai mostrato cedimento di fronte a Flintheart, non gli avrebbe permesso di distruggere anche quel poco di famiglia che gli rimaneva.

Così lettera dopo lettera continuò la lunga sfilza di bugie. E lei rispondeva sempre molto entusiasta, ignara di tutto. Ed era contento per lei, per tutti i suoi progetti e traguardi raggiunti. La sua felicità era anche la sua felicità, ma una piccola parte di lui cominciava a sentirsi irrequieto. L'infelicità e l'invidia serpeggiava dentro di lui, come se questa avesse corpo e l'aspetto di Flintheart.

E mentre rispondeva alle sue lettere la sua mente si soffermava in quale modo mettersi in contatto con il suo vero zio. Flintheart non voleva che gli scrivesse, e le lettere erano controllate prima di essere inviate, lo avrebbero scoperto subito. Ma sapeva che ogni tanto passava il postino alla loro porta. Se avesse anche solo potuto avvicinarsi al postino e consegnare la lettera di nascosto, magari sarebbe riuscito a comunicarsi con lo zio.

Ci provò, ma fu subito scoperto la prima volta da una delle guardie che gliela aveva strappata di mano.

  * Cos'è questa?- fece Flintheart indicando una lettera spiegazzata che sventolava nella sua mano. Sapeva esattamente cos'era, ma evidentemente lo voleva sentire dire da lui.

  * Una lettera- disse con un po' di timore, ma allo stesso tempo mostrandosi sicuro.

  * A Scrooge McDuck...- lesse l'intestazione e lo guardò- Credevo di essere stato chiaro al riguardo.

  * È mio zio. Non puoi impedirmi di mettermi in contatto con lui.




Qualcosa nello sguardo di Flintheart sembrò brillare di una luce minacciosa. Forse era solo la luce del caminetto del suo studio o forse un effetto ottico, ma qualcosa cambiò nella sua espressione. Lo mascherò però dietro una postura rilassata.

  * Sono io tuo zio.

  * No, non lo sei!- replicò con rabbia guardandolo oltre la scrivania di legno pregiato. Lo sguardo di Flintheart si fece più serio- Mi stai trattenendo qui contro la mia volontà. Voglio tornare a Quack Town!

  * Quack Town? Non hai più niente lì.

  * C'è la fattoria di mia nonna, posso occuparmi dei suoi campi e degli animali.




Flintheart si lasciò scappare una risatina.

  * Oh, piccolo ingenuo... sia la casa che la fattoria sono stati rasi al suolo.




La risposta lasciò perplesso Donald che lo guardò senza comprendere se gli stesse mentendo.

  * Non hai più una casa Donald, ormai dovresti averlo capito, nessun posto dove andare o qualcuno che ti accolga. Questa è la tua unica casa.

  * Stai mentendo!- scosse la testa. Il luogo che tanto amava sua nonna, a cui aveva dedicato tutta la sua vita e sacrifici, gli animali che lo ricevevano affettuosamente e gli tenevano compagnia... tutto perso?- Quella è la casa della mia nonna. Nessuno può toccarla!

  * Tua nonna è morta! Ti ha lasciato da solo, così come tutti quelli che credevi che si sarebbero presi cura di te. Non hai altri che me nel mondo.

  * No... - scosse nuovamente la testa spaventato- Non ci voglio stare qui! Voglio andare dal mio vero zio!




Il papero si alzò dalla sedia e aggirò la sua scrivania per posizionarsi davanti al piccolo. Prima che Donald potesse riaprire il becco per continuare a protestare, una mano lo afferrò dal colletto della maglietta e lo sollevò con forza in aria.

  * Vediamo se hai capito cosa ho detto... - gli disse con uno sguardo minaccioso ravvicinato- Tu _non_ hai zii a parte il sottoscritto.

  * Lasciami! Lasciami!




Donald cercò di divincolarsi scalciando, ma lui lo afferrò con l'altra mano alla testa facendogli male.

  * Non voglio sentire parlare né di lui né di altri. Tanto meno voglio vedere un'altra lettera come questa. Ci siamo capiti?- lo lasciò andare di colpo, facendolo cadere per terra.




Donald si toccò la coda dolorante, mentre Flintheart tornava alla sua scrivania e lasciava scivolare la lettera nel camino acceso.

Il paperotto guardò come il fuoco impietoso divorava la lettera in pochi secondi, così come si era divorata i suoi vecchi abiti. Deglutì amareggiato, ma se Flintheart credeva che bastasse una minaccia per fermarlo, non lo conosceva abbastanza.

Nei giorni seguenti si ingegnò per ritentare e in alcune occasioni riuscì a evadere la sorveglianza. Soddisfatto del suo lavoro rimase docilmente in attesa dell'arrivo dello zio. Ma nessuno arrivò.

Si chiese più volte se avesse sbagliato l'indirizzo... ma come si faceva a sbagliare se veniva chiaramente indicato come indirizzo un enorme salvadanaio su di una collina? Non è che fosse così poco visibile o che ce ne fossero altri a Duckburg.

Scoprì presto che Flintheart aveva intercettato cadauna di quelle lettere e gliele aveva mostrate tutte con un sorriso gongolante.

  * Sembra che non ti entrino in testa delle semplici regole- disse mentre lasciava cadere nel fuoco una a una le lettere che faticosamente aveva cercato di inviare- Credevi che non me ne sarei accorto?

  * Non puoi farlo!- disse con rabbia.

  * Intendi il sbarazzarmi della spazzatura?- lo canzonò- Prova a fermarmi, se tanto ci tieni.




Donald guardò le lettere bruciare e sentì l'impulso di gettarsi per salvarne almeno una, ma la salda mano del maggiordomo che lo aveva accompagnato nello studio lo trattenne dalle spalle.

  * Oh, e questa?- Flintheart si fermò e aprì una delle lettere che gli era passata tra le mani- _Caro zio Scrooge, sono tuo nipote Donald Duck. Mi trovo alla villa di Flintheart Glomgold, ti prego vieni a prendermi._




Il papero adulto scoppiò a ridere, il maggiordomo lo imitò. Donald sentì il sangue salirgli alla testa.

  * Oh mio piccolo ingenuo e stupido... credi davvero che si sarebbe precipitato da te, solo perché sei tu? Un minuscolo paperotto buono a niente? Hai ancora molto da imparare dalla vita- lasciò bruciare anche quella lettera- Nessuno la fa a Flintheart. Ricordati: sarò sempre un passo avanti a te e chiunque altro.




Lo lasciò guardare impotente fino a che l'ultima lettera non fu eliminata dal fuoco e poi fu rispedito in stanza, con la porta chiusa a chiave.

Si diresse alla finestra e la spalancò con rabbia. Avrebbe voluto scappare calandosi giù dalla finestra, ma Flintheart aveva dei mastini che facevano la guardia al perimetro della villa. La volta che ci aveva provato, quei mastini per poco non si facevano un banchetto di papero.

Sospirò guardando fuori dalla finestra. Era un paperotto pieno di inventiva e testardaggine, avrebbe trovato sicuramente altri modi per contattare lo zio. Nel frattempo avrebbe dovuto sopportare un altro po' Flintheart.

Peccato che gli rendesse la vita sempre più detestabile. Lo sentiva vantarsi di tutto quello che era riuscito a ottenere grazie alle sue abilità. Si definiva spesso il papero più ricco del mondo e lui non poteva che schernirlo.

  * Non sei il più ricco- commentò una volta a cena- Mio zio Scrooge lo è.




Non è che lo avesse constatato di persona, ma ricordava i racconti su di lui, e quel Deposito non poteva essere vuoto, no? Un lontano parente gli aveva commentato che una volta aveva visto il suo interno ed era pieno di pietre preziose grandi come uova. Da altri aveva sentito addirittura che ci vivesse un drago che vegliava sulle ricchezze. Un altro aveva esclamato convinto che doveva contenere così tanto riso da non aver bisogno di spendere un cent sul cibo.

Per lui e Della erano discorsi assurdi, ma non potevano negare di rimanerne incuriositi. Però l'unica persona in grado di confermare le teorie, era anche l'unica persona che detestava quel ricco papero. Addirittura era diventato un discorso tabù in sua presenza. E nessuno aveva il coraggio di far arrabbiare Hortense McDuck.

Un coltello affondò sul tavolo, facendolo sussultare e uscire dai pensieri. Alzò lo sguardo sul papero, aveva un espressione di contenuta rabbia.

  * Quel fallito può solo sognare di avere le mie stesse ricchezze! L'ho sconfitto così tante volte che non osa più sfidarmi. E tu non ti devi più azzardarti a contraddirmi!

  * Dico solo la verità- disse con tono di sfida.




Si pentì un secondo dopo di averlo fatto, il papero lo afferrò bruscamente e lo trascinò fuori dalla sala pranzo.

Donald tentò di staccarsi dalla presa, ma lui era più forte.

  * Sei solo un piccolo miserabile paperotto- Flintheart si fermò e lo guardò con una rabbia tremenda- Inutile e debole, come tutta la tua famiglia!

  * Non è vero! La mia famiglia è grandiosa!- con la rabbia che lo montava, cercò di dimenarsi e scalciare per liberarsi- Tu menti! Lasciami!

  * Se le parole non bastano con te, sono certo che questo ti farà cambiare idea- aprì una porta e lo spinse dentro.




Donald indietreggiò perdendo l'equilibrio e cadde nell'oscurità. Riaprì gli occhi pochi secondi dopo con un sussulto e si guardò intorno. Era sdraiato a terra dolorante su un pavimento freddo. Che posto era quello? Era buio, ma poteva vedere la luce provenire da sotto la porta. Salì goffamente le scale e cercò di aprire la porta.

  * Fammi uscire!- gridò.

  * Rimarrai lì finché non apprenderai la lezione!- disse una voce dietro la porta- Finché non imparerai a comportarti come un degno nipote Glomgold.




Donald cercò di spingere la porta con la forza, ma era chiusa a chiave.

  * Non lo farò! Non mi puoi obbligare!

  * Divertiti lì allora- sentì i passi del papero allontanarsi e la fievole luce sotto la porta spegnersi.




Donald non poteva credere che per davvero se ne fosse andato lasciandolo lì.

Si girò lentamente. Vedeva poco, ma poteva notare le lisce pareti di cemento, i tubi che pendevano dal soffitto e uno scaffale malconcio. Scese con cautela le scale e si guardò intorno. Il posto non sembrava grande, non aveva altre porte o vie per evadere. Tentare di aprire la porta sembrava inutile. Tanto valeva aspettare che venisse lui ad aprigli la porta. Il tempo di calmarsi e sarebbe tornato.

Si sedette contro la parete e restò in attesa mentre i minuti passavano inesorabili. Non aveva idea dell'ora o quanto effettivamente tempo era passato da quando era lì. Si strinse a sé sentendo da qualche parte dei spifferi freddi.

Il silenzio era rotto solo da strani rumori improvvisi e ogni suono lo mettevano in allerta facendogli rizzare le piume.

Non aveva paura del buio, ma era snervante non riuscire a vedere niente, poteva fargli credere che ci fosse di tutto. Anche rimanere fermo senza avere niente con cui intrattenersi, lo faceva innervosire. Almeno aveva la fantasia per distrarsi.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di allontanare quei suoni dalla sua mente. Provò a immaginarsi lontano da quel posto, sdraiato sul morbido fieno della fattoria mentre prendeva un po' di sole. Ma all'improvviso un'astronave era atterrata nei pressi della fattoria e da essa era uscito un papero dallo sguardo truce e antipatico vestito con un abito simile a un kilt. Era tutto verde, con un'antennina sulla testa, e aveva una lunga barba.

Con un salto si mise in piedi e sgattaiolò dietro il capanno dove si soffermò a osservare le intenzioni dell'alieno prima di attaccarlo. Ma poi una papera bionda con dei stivaletti neri andò incontro a quell'essere per dargli il benvenuto. Peccato che quello avesse in mente altro. L'afferrò per il braccio e la trascinò verso l'astronave.

Il paperotto uscì subito allo scoperto con in mano una pistola laser e corse per aiutare la papera.

Però il laser dell'arma neanche lo scalfì, come se uno scudo invisibile lo proteggesse.

“Oh povero ingenuo e stupido papero...” lo derise l'alieno mentre la porta dell'astronave si stava chiudendo “Sarò sempre un passo avanti a te”

Cercò spiccare un salto in alto per raggiungere l'astronave, ma quella si sollevò in aria facendolo cadere a terra. Alzò la testa terrorizzato, mentre vedeva la papera prigioniera dell'alieno che lo guardava impotente da uno dei finestrini.

“No!” gridò lui allungando la mano “Noooh, nonna!”

Spalancò gli occhi e si guardò intorno agitato. Ci volle qualche minuto in più per ricordarsi di essere prigioniero in quella piccola stanza buia. Ansimando dal recente incubo, tornò alla porta. Quasi illudendosi, cercò di aprire la porta. Era ancora chiusa. Diede un calcio per la rabbia, ma questo lo sbilanciò e cadde dalle scale. Tornò a sedersi massaggiandosi i lividi e sospirando. Doveva solo resistere un altro po'. Sarebbe venuto sicuramente a liberarlo, non poteva lasciarlo lì per sempre. Nessuno poteva essere così crudele.

Le ore sembravano interminabili mentre attendeva. Si accorse dello scorrere del tempo solo quando notò uscire da sopra la sua testa una fievole luce. Alzò la testa e si accorse che c'era una piccola finestrella che non aveva notato nel buio della notte. Era posizionata in alto ma riusciva a vedere chiaramente il sole che sorgeva e illuminava un po' quella stanza. Ora poteva constatare che era piccola e insignificante come l'aveva immaginata. Doveva essere una specie di cantina o prigione per condannati.

Cercò di tenersi occupato muovendosi nel piccolo spazio, ma la fame cominciava a farsi sentire. Si sdraiò per terra e guardò il soffitto. Per quanto sarebbe andato avanti? Una volta Della lo aveva sfidato a non mangiare. Aveva resistito solo un giorno, prima di venire tentato dalla cucina della nonna.

Guardò nuovamente la porta, sentiva dei rumori in lontananza. Se Flintheart pensava che avrebbe supplicato per liberarlo, si sbagliava. Non aveva fatto niente di male.

Altro tempo passò e il sole calò per poi risorgere di nuovo. La porta rimaneva chiusa nonostante avesse tentato più volte di abbatterla. La fame cominciava a fargli perdere la forza e la stanchezza gli provocava allucinazioni nel buio.

Non ricordò di preciso quando la porta si aprì, sentì solo una luce accecarlo e delle braccia sollevarlo in piedi.

  * Hai appreso la lezione?- disse una voce.




Era troppo stanco per rispondere, ma in qualche modo doveva aver mosso la testa nel modo giusto, perché si sentì trascinato fuori. Non aveva neanche la forza per tenersi in piedi.

Quando si risvegliò nella sua stanza, dopo aver recuperato le forze, si accorse di essere stato nello scantinato per tre giorni senza cibo né acqua. Credeva che quella brutta disavventura sarebbe finita lì, che dopo averlo visto in quelle condizioni pietose non lo avrebbe più fatto.

Si sbagliava. Al minimo accenno di ribellione, lo rinchiudeva là dentro senza farsi problemi. E ogni volta aumentava il tempo di permanenza. Questo perché non voleva cedere di fronte ai ricatti di Flintheart. Aveva ereditato lo spirito battagliero di sua madre. Arrendersi avrebbe significato deluderla.

Ma non poteva negare di essere solo un paperotto. Ancora troppo debole per resistere così a lungo al digiuno.

E Flintheart non demordeva, ogni occasione era buona per offendere e denigrare la sua famiglia. Ogni momento che passava in quella villa era l'occasione per tormentarlo, ripetendogli frasi false, ma che facevano male. Perché, per quanto lui si rifiutasse di credere alle sue bugie, quando passava tanto tempo in quella cantina sentiva indebolirsi parte delle due certezze. Quel posto era diventato mano a mano una vera e propria prigione, un luogo orribile che creava in lui paranoie e incubi.

Era poco dire che stava impazzendo. Voleva scappare, voleva abbattere con tutta la sua forza quella porta, voleva gridare e rifilare un pugno a Flintheart. Ma invece era lì, impotente. La sua mente stava cedendo, nuove paure crescevano in lui e la realtà gli sembrava più confusa di prima.

Ma più si ribellava, più Flintheart non si faceva problemi a usare la forza per sottometterlo, arrivando a fargli male.

Si curava da solo le ferite, già lo faceva anche in fattoria, e come ordinato da Flintheart doveva usare abiti larghi per coprire tutti i segni rimasti.

La speranza che un giorno sarebbe tutto finito era l'unica cosa che lo teneva ancora vigile. Flintheart non avrebbe vinto. Era giunto alla conclusione che doveva assecondarlo per evitare di tornare dentro. Ma era difficile, perché bastava anche che non si applicasse nello studio, per venire punito.

Nel frattempo i giorni passavano, e nella villa non c'era molto da fare a parte studiare. Quindi cercò di divertirsi facendo degli scherzi ai dipendenti di quella casa. Non poteva avvicinarsi a loro, ma poteva ugualmente tendere delle trappole.

Sapeva che dopo avrebbe subito una punizione, ma ne valeva la pena. Odiava quel posto e tutte le persone che ci lavoravano. Nessuno di loro si era dimostrato caritatevole per le sue condizioni. Altri non sapevano neanche che lui esistesse.

Però un giorno arrivò in quella casa una papera diversa, una che catturò la sua attenzione quando la vide evitare con facilità tutte le sue trappole. La seguì e la osservò di nascosto, ma lei lo scoprì e lo invitò a farsi vedere. Non era tanto convinto di uscire allo scoperto, poteva andare a riferirlo a Flintheart e avrebbe ricevuto una punizione.

Non poteva fidarsi di nessuno. Nessuno gli era amico. Nessuno aveva pietà di lui.

Qualcosa però lo spinse a mostrarsi e le parole della papera calmarono un po' le sue ansie. Forse erano alcuni suoi atteggiamenti e premure o il modo in cui sferruzzava con la maglia, che gli ricordavano sua nonna. La nonna che aveva sempre ammirato e che se n'era andata.

Bentina, questo era il suo nome, era veramente diversa da quelle persone che lavoravano lì. Era divertente, sapeva molte cose e cucinava bene quanto sua nonna. Avevano stretto amicizia e chiacchieravano nei momenti che non c'era nessuno. La sua presenza era diventata mano a mano un sano svago in quell'assurda vita. Avevano iniziato a farsi confidenze, seppur continuasse a non fidarsi ciecamente di lei. Temeva ogni momento che lei lo tradisse e lo andasse a raccontare a Flintheart. In fondo lei lavorava per lui.

Le volte che le ferite gli facevano male, si nascondeva da lei. Non voleva che lo vedesse in quello stato. Non voleva farsi vedere debole e inerme, e tanto meno dover tacere sulla verità. Cosa avrebbe pensato di lui?

Però era vero che non vedeva l'ora di poter tornare da lei per giocare. Sapeva sempre come tenerlo impegnato e divertirlo.

Nel frattempo il tempo che trascorreva in quella cantina lo facevano sempre più infuriare. Odiava non poter ribellarsi agli ordini di Flintheart. Odiava sentirsi prigioniero di quel posto. Aveva iniziato ad avere anche attacchi di panico. Il solo pensiero di trovarsi lì da solo, in quel silenzio snervante, lo terrorizzava.

Ciononostante era stato attento a non insospettire Bentina su quanto accadeva in quella casa, ma lei lo scoprì ugualmente, o almeno lo sospettò. Aveva iniziato a guardarlo in modo diverso. Però nessuno dei due ne parlò. Lei non avrebbe compreso quanto complessa fosse la situazione, non avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo.

Poi un giorno comparve accanto a lui in quel buio scantinato. Inizialmente non ci aveva creduto, erano state tante le volte che si era immaginato di avere lì delle persone, ma tutte erano illusioni sfumate nel silenzio. Poi però constatò che era reale, ed era lì per lui.

  * Non avere paura. Non sei solo.




Ed erano bastate quelle parole a riaccendere in lui la speranza. Non era più solo. Quel freddo scantinato non gli faceva più così paura tutte le volte che lei c'era. Lo lasciava solo quando doveva tornare a casa per non farsi scoprire da Flintheart.

Lo comprendeva. Non poteva rischiare di farsi vedere con lui, Flintheart avrebbe reagito male e se la sarebbe presa con lei, oltre che con lui. Bastava una persona a subire le angherie di quel papero, e non voleva che lei se ne andasse. Non ora che aveva trovato un po' di serenità.

Nei momenti che erano insieme in quella cantina, lei lo distraeva con appassionanti storie che gli impedivano di pensare alla sua sfortunata sorte.

Flintheart non faceva che ricalcare in ogni momento che la sua famiglia non fosse con lui, del fatto che era stato abbandonato dalla famiglia che tanto amava, che nessuno avrebbe potuto volergli realmente bene con il carattere che si ritrovava.

Lo assillava con tutte quelle parole, e creavano sempre più nella sua mente dubbi sulla verità.

Non voleva credere nelle parole di Flintheart, ma aveva la capacità di insinuare il sospetto ed essere persuasivo. Era un manipolare, come più tardi scoprì, capace di soggiogare i suoi avversari e fare ottimi affari con i clienti. Questo spiegava come riusciva ad avere la meglio in tutto.

Ma lui non avrebbe ceduto. Non gli avrebbe permesso di distruggere i ricordi della sua famiglia.

Ed era in uno di quei momenti, quando si sentiva depresso, che prendeva le due foto che gli erano rimaste dalla foga di Flintheart di distruggere tutti i suoi averi. Il solo guardare la famiglia sorridere all'obiettivo della camera, di vederli tutti così uniti, lo faceva sentire come se li avessi ancora vicino, come se non fosse realmente orfano.

Flintheart però aveva realmente gli occhi ovunque, e lo scoprì. Glieli confiscò e con un gesto crudele iniziò a strapparne una, mentre criticava aspramente la sua famiglia e la denigrava.

Lui guardò impotente in quei attimi. Sentiva come se avesse appena strappato una parte del suo cuore. Vide pezzi della fotografia scivolare a terra.

Con un urlo disperato cercò di riprendersi la foto ancora integra e quella a pezzi. Il gesto fece arrabbiare ulteriormente Flintheart che lo afferrò bruscamente per il collo. Donald sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, ma era troppo scosso e furioso per le foto. Cercò di scalciare e dimenarsi, mentre l'altro lo trascinava fuori dal salotto. Sbraitava con tutte le sue forze. Poteva anche accettare di venire maltrattato, ma quel gesto di distruggere il suo unico bene, l'unico ricordo della sua vera famiglia, aveva scatenato in lui la furia.

Prima di avere qualsiasi possibilità contro di lui, fu gettato nella solita cantina. Si rialzò disperato conscio che la porta si sarebbe chiusa un attimo dopo, lasciandolo in quel mondo oscuro, a fare i conti con i suoi demoni e pensieri.

Ma non tentò questa volta di abbattere la porta, si concentrò invece nel cercare i frammenti della fotografia. Non badò neanche alle voci in cima alle scale.

  * Sono qui Donald...




Lui quando la vide, le si gettò sopra aggrappandosi forte e lasciandosi andare alle lacrime. Bentina come al solito cercò di calmarlo, e una volta compreso il motivo del suo pianto, lo rassicurò che avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Rimise pazientemente tutti i pezzi della foto con il nastro adesivo e gliela consegno a Donald. Non era come riavere la foto come nuova, ma era sempre meglio di niente. Poteva vedere ancora il loro sorriso attraverso quelle fratture.

Lui e Bentina rimasero nella cantina a parlare, come le volte precedenti. Da qualche tempo aveva iniziato a confidarle sempre più segreti, persino a raccontarle dell'adozione e del parente. Ormai sentiva di potersi fidare ciecamente di lei.

  * Che ne dici di parlarmi di loro?- chiese Bentina indicando le persone nella foto.




Donald annuì e si lasciò andare in lunghi racconti sulla sua famiglia prima che tutto precipitasse.

  * Sono belle persone- commentò lei a fine racconto- E ti hanno voluto un mondo di bene, non dimenticarlo.




Lui alzò lo sguardo sulla papera. Quelle parole lo avevano fatto sentire sul punto di piangere di nuovo. Si ricordò delle parole della nonna prima di andarsene. Su tutto il discorso della famiglia e che non sarebbe mai stato solo.

  * Mi prometti che non te ne andrai mai?- la prese per mano.

  * Certo Donald- ricambiò la stretta, rassicurandolo.

  * Non lasciarmi... mai.




La promessa sigillata con una stretta di mano, gli permise di rasserenarsi e addormentarsi. Sentiva che da quel momento in poi niente lo avrebbe più spaventato. Non era solo.

E chissà un giorno sarebbe riuscito a scappare con lei. Avrebbero rintracciato suo zio Scrooge. Gli sarebbe persino andato bene vivere insieme a lei. Tutto pur di uscire da quella villa.

Già si stava raffigurando diverse ipotesi nella sua testa. Tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

Ma si sbagliava.

Bentina non si era più fatta vedere da quel giorno.

  * Dov'è Bentina?- chiese Donald guardando con sospetto Flintheart. Aveva sentito la sua voce provenire da lì e si era precipitato a cercarla, ma non la vedeva nell'atrio principale.




Sapeva ormai che Flitheart aveva scoperto di loro, che l'aveva vista scendere nello scantinato. Ciononostante aveva creduto che non sarebbe accaduto niente.

  * Se n'è andata- riferì tranquillo mentre se ne stava comodamente seduto nell'atrio con la schiena rivolta alla finestra- Com'è giusto che sia.

  * No...- lo guardò come se stesse mentendo e si precipitò alla finestra. La vide, era lì fuori con in mano una valigia e si stava dirigendo al cancello. Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva starsene andando per davvero- Bentina! Bentina!- gridò disperato battendo i pugni contro quelle dure vetrate. La papera sembrò sentirlo perché si fermò e si guardò indietro- Bentina, non te ne andare! Non mi lasciare!- gridò attraverso il vetro con gli occhi lucidi. Lei lo osservò per qualche secondo, per poi dargli le spalle- Bentina! No!




Lei non rispose, né fece cenno di tornare indietro. La guardò allontanarsi e non voltarsi più.

  * Quanto chiasso fai Donald- disse il papero lì vicino, mentre appoggiava la tazza di thè sul tavolino- È quello che voleva lei. Tutte quelle assurdità che ti avrà messo in testa, erano solo per conquistare la tua fiducia. Ma in realtà non ti è mai stata amica. Ti ha solo ingannato.

  * No... non è vero...- singhiozzò lui chinando la testa.

  * Che ti serva da lezione. Fidarsi degli altri è da sciocchi.




Donald non rispose, qualsiasi parola sarebbe stata superficiale in quel momento. Era la realtà a contare in quel momento, quello che i suoi occhi avevano visto.

Era partita da sola senza avvisarlo. E quella partenza aveva lasciato un vuoto in lui.

Non c'era più nessuno con cui giocare, con cui poter essere se stessi, nessuno che lo accogliesse con un sorriso, nessuno più a tenergli compagnia nello scantinato.

Era tornato quel silenzio a torturarlo. Lì di nuovo da solo nella sua prigione oscura. Non poteva far altro che tapparsi le orecchie e parlare da solo. Era l'unico modo ormai per scacciare il panico, per crearsi l'illusione di non essere realmente da solo.

Ora che Bentina lo aveva abbandonato e non aveva mantenuto la promessa, non rimaneva che un'unica cosa da fare.

Il piano in realtà lo aveva progettato da molto tempo, ma aveva rimandato perché convinto che suo zio sarebbe arrivato. Ormai però era certo che qualcosa di grave lo stava trattenendo. Solo così si spiegava quel lungo ritardo.

Non poteva più aspettare che suo zio venisse da lui, ma era lui stesso che doveva andare dallo zio. Era giunto il momento di agire.

Così una mattina, approfittando di alcune distrazioni delle guardie, era riuscito finalmente a scappare via dalla villa.

Con l'adrenalina nel corpo e la speranza che rinasceva, corse a perdifiato verso il Deposito. Non sapeva di preciso dove si trovasse, e doveva stare attento a chi chiedeva informazioni per non destare sospetti. Se qualcuno avesse capito che stava scappando, lo avrebbero immediatamente riportato indietro.

Per fortuna nessuno sospettò e dopo aver camminato a lungo individuò la famosa collina. Era stanco per il tragitto, ma essere a pochi metri dalla meta lo riempivano di nuova energia. Accelerò il passo, mancava poco. Aveva sognato quel momento un sacco di volte, non poteva credere che finalmente era lì, a pochi passi dalla sua salvezza, dall'unica persona che lo avrebbe accolto con affetto.

Salì su per la collina, ricordando la prima volta che aveva percorso la stessa stradina con i suoi genitori. Era ancora il periodo in cui viveva con la sua famiglia al completo.

Vicino all'ingresso c'era una macchina e proprio in quel momento qualcuno stava uscendo dal Deposito.

Si fermò a osservarlo. Era un papero con basette, palandrana azzurra e un cappello a cilindro. Lo riconobbe, era lui. Stava parlando con qualcuno all'interno, per poi dirigersi a passo veloce verso la macchina parcheggiata a pochi passi.

Donald si parò davanti a lui e lo guardò con un grosso sorriso speranzoso. L'altro lo guardò per un istante sorpreso.

  * Zi...

  * Spostati di mezzo, bambino- disse il papero bruscamente, senza lasciarlo terminare di parlare e facendogli cenno di scansarsi dal suo cammino- Non ho tempo da perdere.

  * Ma io... io sono...




Il papero gli dette una veloce occhiata aspra, per poi aprire la portiera della macchina.

  * Non compro niente e non faccio nessuna beneficenza! Finitela una buona volta di calpestare il mio prato- entrò in macchina- Ne ho abbastanza di mocciosi che mi assillano per il mio denaro! Rivolgiti ai tuoi genitori- e schiacciando l'acceleratore se ne andò, lasciando il paperotto lì.




Donald sentì il vento soffiare alle sue spalle provocandogli qualche brivido, ma non si spostò. Il suo sguardo era perso nel punto dove si era allontanata la macchina. Non cercò neanche di inseguirlo.

Qualcosa in profondità si era rotto.

Una forza che gli veniva da qualche parte del suo corpo, lo costrinse a incamminarsi.

Passo dopo passo, la gente che gli passava vicino ignorandolo, i rumori fastidiosi della città, il freddo asfalto sotto i suoi piedi... non sentiva niente, non percepiva niente. I suoi sensi si erano spenti. Il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto.

Passo dopo passo, arrivò a un cancello che si aprì automaticamente al suo arrivo. Senza guardarsi intorno proseguì fino a una villa. Fuori dalla porta c'era un papero che lo stava osservando in silenzio.

  * Ti aspettavo.




Donald alzò lo sguardo da terra e come un automa camminò verso di lui fino ad arrivargli vicino. Il papero con la barba lo circondò con le braccia.

  * Ti avevo avvertito Donald, non c'è niente per te là fuori. Nessuno che ti vorrà bene oltre a me. Hai compreso Donald?




Con la testa appoggiata al petto dell'adulto e il corpo insensibile, Donald socchiuse gli occhi.

Era finita. Nessuno l'avrebbe mai salvato.

Che illuso che era stato... la verità era che suo zio Scrooge non stava ritardando nel venirlo a salvare... no, lui non lo aveva mai cercato. Forse non sapeva neanche della sua esistenza. E tanto meno lo avrebbe voluto nella sua vita. Era come più volte gli aveva ripetuto Flintheart.

L'unica speranza che ancora lo teneva lucido, si era sfumata quel giorno, quando aveva compreso di non essere voluto neppure dall'unico familiare rimasto.

Quel rifiuto aveva lasciato nel suo cuore solo vuoto. Le tenebre lo avevano avvolto con un abbraccio.

  * Sì, zio Flintheart.




La voce, anche se sua, pareva estranea e lontana.

Da quel giorno non aveva più tentato di scappare o avvicinarsi a qualcuno. Non aveva più nominato suo zio Scrooge, come se non fosse mai esistito. Si era arreso a ciò che la vita gli stava dando e al futuro tenebroso che lo aspettava.

Se questo era ciò che gli serbava il crudele destino, non sarebbe più scappato da esso.

 

Era sdraiato sul freddo pavimento della cantina quando vide una figura aprire la porta e scendere giù. Non lo vedeva bene in volto per via della forte luce dietro di lui, ma lo riconobbe subito. Il papero si chinò e allargò le braccia per accoglierlo. Un gentile sorriso si formò nel becco.

Il paperotto si mise seduto e lo guardò con gli occhi ingranditi per la sorpresa.

“Sono venuto a prenderti, Donald” disse l'adulto mentre lo abbracciava e lo sollevava da terra. Donald ancora incredulo si strinse intorno al collo del papero, che ancora lo teneva stretto a sé in un confortante abbraccio.

“Zio Scrooge... ?”

L'adulto annuì con la testa. Donald sentiva il cuore battere per l'emozione e gli occhi inumidirsi.

Il papero nel frattempo iniziò a incamminarsi e lo portò fuori da quella cantina, verso la luce accecante, attraversò l'ingresso passando davanti a un collerico Flintheart, ma non si fermò a dare spiegazioni. Uscirono dalla villa e proseguirono per un bosco.

“Mi dispiace del ritardo, Donald” disse il papero, tenendolo vicino al petto “Torniamo a casa”

A quelle parole, Donald scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio. Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto in tutto quel tempo. Pianse di felicità.

Il papero non aprì becco, ma lo lasciò sfogarsi mentre i suoi piedi lo conducevano a una fattoria poco distante. Lì ad attenderli c'era tutta la famiglia al completo.

“Torniamo a casa” ripeté Scrooge al paperotto che non riusciva a smettere di piangere e sorridere.

 

Thought I found a way  
Thought I found a way, yeah (found)  
But you never go away (never go away)  
So I guess I gotta stay now

Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear

Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home

Walkin' out of town  
Lookin' for a better place (lookin' for a better place)  
Something's on my mind  
Always in my headspace

But I know some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear

Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home

Woah, yeah  
Yeah, ah  
Woah, woah  
Hello, welcome home

 

Ma Scrooge McDuck non arrivò né quel giorno, né quello dopo.

 

Anni dopo, un ricco papero con una certa fretta salì su una nave e fece la conoscenza di un marinaio.


End file.
